WAKE ME UP INSIDE
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Con autorización de Mrs Criss 2012. Kurt Hummel es un tímido e inseguro chico de 15 años. Blaine Anderson es un músico de 31. Cuando sus mundos chocan, Blaine descubre que no puede resistirse a la tentación de los ojos de Kurt y a su exquisita voz, y Kurt comienza un camino de despertar. Hay un gran pasaje de tiempo en la hstoria, por tanto no habrá smut en los primeros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

___**Ahora sí, arrancamos con la traducción del primer capítulo de "Wake Me Up Inside" de Mrs Criss 2012.  
Espero que se den la oportunidad y quieran tomar de la mano a Blaine y a Kurt a lo largo de estos 45 capítulos :D  
**_

___**Entonces... A leer ;)**_**  
**

* * *

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE. Traducción al español**

_Kurt Hummel es un tímido e inseguro chico de quince años de edad. Blaine Anderson es un músico de treinta y un años. Cuando sus mundos chocan, Blaine descubre que es incapaz de resistir a la tentación de los ojos de Kurt y a su exquisita voz, y Kurt comienza un camino de despertar. Hay un gran pasaje de tiempo en la historia, lo que significa que no habrá acontecimientos ilegales. Nada de smut en los primeros capítulos. Esta historia es AU, aunque algunos hechos siguen siendo los mismos, que pueden no estar necesariamente en el mismo orden que en la serie.__  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

— ¡Adivina quién consiguió su licencia de conducir! —Rachel gritaba mientras sacudía un trozo de papel delante de la cara de Kurt.

— Eres tan afortunada —Kurt suspiró con nostalgia. —Si yo tuviera la mía, creo que conduciría y no miraría atrás.

— Sólo dos meses más — dijo Rachel dulcemente. —¿Quieres tomar un café después? Yo puedo conducir.

— No puedo, tengo tarea y mi padre me quiere temprano en casa para la cena. Tiene otra cita con Carole esta noche. —Kurt se quejó mientras tomaban sus lugares en la sala de coro.

— ¿Te arrepientes de apoyarlos?

— En realidad no, es lindo verlo feliz, pero casi nunca está en casa. Paso mis noches mirando capítulos repetidos de "No le digas a la novia" y perfeccionando mi rutina de cuidado de la piel.

— ¿Entonces por qué no vamos después de cenar? El Lima Bean tiene una noche acústica.

— ¿Y mirar a tipos mediocres de mediana edad tratando de tocar la guitarra y cantar una melodía reconocible? Gracias, pero yo paso.

— Una noche acústica suena divertido —dijo Mercedes sentándose junto a él y sonriendo hacia Rachel.— Podríamos ir varios de nosotros.

— Sí. Oh, ¡y Noah podría traer su guitarra y podríamos hacer un número! —dijo Rachel dando pequeños saltitos llena de emoción.

— Ugh. Okay... Iré. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia vamos a cantar.

...

— Nos anoté abajo de "Something Stupid". —Anunció Rachel cuando regresó con dos mokas.

— ¿Que hiciste qué? Te lo dije Rachel, no voy a cantar. —Kurt estalló, moviendo su silla para quedar mirando al pequeño escenario en lugar de a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente, Kurt? Estás tan depresivo todo el tiempo. ¿Esos idiotas te están molestando de nuevo? Porque estoy segura que Finn haría...

— No —él la interrumpió rápidamente.— No es nada. Estoy bien. Y hagas lo que hagas, no le digas nada a Finn.

Rachel no pudo decir nada más por la llegada de Mercedes, Tina, Mike y Sam, con Finn y Puck siguiéndolos poco después. Una vez que Santana, Brittany y Quinn se unieron a ellos, el grupo colocó varias mesas justo al lado del escenario, llegando a ser toda una presencia intimidante para el primer acto, un dúo folclórico que tocó dos canciones y luego desapareció rápidamente.

— ¡Nuestro turno! —chilló Rachel, tomando la mano de Kurt arrastrándolo por la fuerza hacia el micrófono. Con humor ahora turbado, Kurt giró sobre su banco para mirar hacia la puerta mientras Rachel miraba hacia el público sonriendo alegremente.— Damas y caballeros, a mi querido amigo Kurt y a mi nos gustaría cantar para ustedes esta noche, acompañados de Noah Puckerman en la guitarra —Al iniciar los primeros compases de la canción, Kurt se unió de mala gana, porque no quería quedar mal ante la multitud ahora acumulada en la cafetería. La cantidad de gente sin duda aumentó desde que había comenzado la noche, y como siempre, actuar frente a un lugar lleno, pronto había convencido a Kurt. A medida que la canción avanzaba, se relajó, incluso tuvo el suficiente ánimo para levantarse de su asiento y hacer girar a Rachel bajo su brazo durante la parte instrumental. Terminaron siendo aplaudidos y Kurt cerró con broche de oro haciendo una reverencia, antes de regresar riendo a su asiento.

— Buen trabajo, —Comentó Quinn a la par que Kurt abría una botella de agua.

— Gracias, —dijo Rachel rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a Kurt de hablar antes de lanzarse a una detallada descripción de los duetos que ella debería hacer para las regionales. Consternado en el instante en que volvió a la normalidad y notando que todo el mundo hablaba a la vez pero nadie dirigiéndose hacia él, Kurt bebió un gran sorbo de agua helada.

— Tienes una voz preciosa.

Kurt se dió la vuelta sorprendido, encontrándose el rostro de un hombre -el hombre más llamativo que jamás se había encontrado- en cuclillas sonriéndole y hablándole muy cerca de su oreja derecha. Tragó rápidamente, tosió fuertemente y un rubor de un rojo furioso cubrió sus mejillas mientras intentaba reunir suficiente aire en sus pulmones.

— Oh lo siento, ¿estás bien? Toma. —El extraño le ofreció su propia botella a Kurt, pero el castaño gesticuló violentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y agarrando su propia bebida, tomándo el líquido hasta sentir que podía respirar otra vez sin escupir agua por todas partes.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-s-si. Sí. Gracias. Lo siento. Sólo... me tomaste por sorpresa. —Ahora lo estaba estudiando, y tragó frenéticamente cuando, a pesar de toda el agua que había bebido, su boca se volvía seca de repente. Este no era un estudiante de secundaria o un chico universitario. Se trataba de un hombre. Un hombre con una mano callosa y áspera sosteniendo la parte posterior de la silla de Kurt. Un hombre con el cabello negro azabache moldeado con una generosa capa de gel, pero con algunos rizos libres a los lados de su cabeza. Un hombre con labios rojos vibrantes y con unos dientes completamente perfectos formando una sonrisa dirigida a Kurt. Y sus ojos... oh, sus ojos. El color no era perceptible, en un principio se podría decir que eran simplemente marrón. Pero de cerca, tal como estaba Kurt en estos momentos, uno tendría dificultades para distinguir entre el oro, el ámbar, el caramelo y el miel como si todos estos colores y todavía más estuvieran representados en cada bello y perfecto iris. Él parecía estar casi disfrutando la torpeza de Kurt, y él se estremeció interiormente mientras se imaginaba al extraño describiendo la escena como embarazosamente tierna a sus amigos para luego reírse de ella. Kurt también se dio cuenta que sus propios amigos ahora estaban curiosos, viendo este repentino e íntimo intercambio y a la espera de que este extraño hablara de nuevo.

— Te ofrezco mis disculpas. Pero yo sólo quería que supieras que realmente disfruté tu actuación, —él continuó, como si no pasara nada, como si Kurt no estuviera realmente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con la boca entreabierta, y como si otros diez adolescentes no estuvieran forzando sus oídos para escuchar los tonos bajos y graves de la voz de Blaine, hablándole a Kurt casi en un susurro.— Digo, tu amiga puede que cante bien, pero tu voz es simplemente... excepcional en su pureza. Esa sería la mejor manera en que podría describirla. Realmente me gustaría escucharte alguna vez haciendo un solo.

— Yo uh... Yo... tu sabes... Rachel hace los solos, —dijo Kurt, avergonzado de que su voz sonara aún más fuerte de lo normal.

— Bueno, tal vez es hora de que Rachel le de a los otros una oportunidad, —dijo el hombre en un susurro conspirador, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Kurt y poniéndose de pie.— Nos vemos después.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Mercedes siseó tan pronto como el extraño se retiró, pero Kurt no respondió. En su lugar, se quedó mirando al hombre que hacía su camino al escenario, tomaba una guitarra de una mesa cercana y daba leves golpecitos en el micrófono.

— Hola a todos, —comenzó, dando un ligero saludo con la mano.— Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, pero para los que no lo saben, soy Blaine Anderson, y voy a cantar para ustedes esta noche. Espero que lo disfruten, —dijo, con un inconfundible guiño en dirección a Kurt.

— En serio, ¡el tipo está ligando contigo! —Mercedes exclamó.

— Qué asco, el tipo tiene de menos treinta, —comentó Quinn.

— El tipo perfecto para tomar la virginidad de Lady Hummel, diría yo, —Santana arrastró las palabras, y esto fue lo que hizo que Kurt casi se rompiera el cuello al girar la cabeza violentamente para dejar de observar a Blaine afinar su guitarra.

— ¿Qué demonios Santana? Tengo quince años.

— ¿Y?

— Que... ni siquiera estoy pensando en... esa clase de cosas. E incluso si así lo fuera, no sería con un tipo como él, —Kurt se instaló de nuevo en su silla, claramente nervioso y Rachel colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Kurt.

— Déjalo en paz Santana. Ninguno de nosotros está listo para ese tipo de cosas, y Kurt tiene razón. Deberíamos estar buscando chicos de nuestra edad, no chicos que tienen edad suficiente para casarse.

— Sí... y probablemente él sea casado de todos modos, —Kurt añadió, y fue esto lo que hizo que Santana entrecerrara los ojos con sospecha.

— ¡El tipo te flechó! Tienes un flechazo, ¿verdad?

— ¡No!

— ¡Claro que sí! Aww... qué lindo. Oh, y para tu información, si él es heterosexual, entonces yo soy Santa Claus.

Kurt abrió la boca para un regresarle el sarcasmo, pero todas las palabras le fallaron cuando el desconocido, Blaine... _Blaine,_ empezó a cantar. Su voz era cruda, áspera en algunas partes y no siempre perfecta, pero la pasión, la emoción detrás de su canto atraía a la gente y la cafetería se quedó en completo silencio mientras todos se volvían para escucharlo. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados gran parte del tiempo, y el resto de su cara mostraba el empeño que ponía en transmitir el significado de sus palabras. La música era de una belleza inquietante, sus dedos talentosos trabajaban en las cuerdas de la guitarra con facilidad y práctica mientras que su voz bañaba a Kurt como el más cálido de los océanos. Kurt se permitió dejarse cubrir por esa voz, para perderse en ese momento, hasta que todo a su alrededor se desdibujó y su atención sólo se centró en la figura solitaria en el escenario.

Kurt no conocía las dos primeras canciones, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de ellas, o más bien, disfrutar de Blaine interpretándolas. Pero luego se dirigió al piano, la audiencia reía mientras él comenzaba a cantar la bien conocida canción, pero en una forma más lenta y más efectiva, y luego todo el estómago de Kurt colapsó y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando sintió los ojos de Blaine en él cuando llegó al coro.

_"Lets go all the way tonight, (vayamos hasta el final esta noche)_  
_No regrets, just love. (sin arrepentimientos, sólo amor)_  
_We can dance until we die, (podemos bailar hasta morir)_  
_You and I we'll be young forever. (Tú y yo seremos jóvenes por siempre)_

_You make me feel like I'm living a (Tú me haces sentir que estoy viviendo un)_  
_Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on, (sueño adolescente, la manera en que me enciendes)_  
_I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, (No puedo dormir, huyamos y no miremos atrás)_  
_Don't ever look back." (no miremos atrás)_

— ¡Mierda! ¿Este tipo es de verdad? —Puck lloró fuertemente.— ¡Está cantando una canción de niñas!

— Y suena increíble, —Sam interrumpió, mirando fijamente a Puck y luego a Kurt, haciendo énfasis silenciosamente en que Puck tenía que callarse. Dos manchas de color rosa aparecieron en lo alto de las mejillas de Kurt y sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. ¿Era realmente posible que Blaine estuviera cantándole a él? ¿En serio? ¿Un tipo tan bien parecido, que podría tener una basta cantidad de niñas o niños de dónde elegir, había decidido hacer énfasis en la sexualidad de esta canción y dirigirla hacia él, un Kurt Hummel de quince años? Cuando Blaine llegó a la parte de la canción que mencionaba "jeans ajustados", "corazones acelerados" y "manos sobre el cuerpo del otro", Kurt llegó a su límite y corrió al baño. Salpicando agua fría en su cara, quiso que sus hormonas adolescentes excesivamente entusiastas se comportaran mientras se miraba en el espejo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Se dijo a sí mismo.— ¿Qué... está... pasando? —Era como si el mundo estuviera girando demasiado rápido y él se quisiera bajar. Kurt era gay. Kurt sabía que Kurt era gay, su padre lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían. Miraba a los chicos en revistas y sentía... excitación. Indicios de emoción, física y mental, que hacía todo lo posible por ignorar. Sentía una urgencia que algunas veces era compulsiva y que hacía que, gimiendo de pena, cambiara las sábanas de su cama en medio de la noche. Pero nunca, en sus quince años, había conocido a otra persona gay, a menos que contara a los papás gays de Rachel, pero no lo hacía. Y él ciertamente nunca había estado coqueteando con alguno. Y eso si Blaine era realmente gay. Podría haber tomado una o dos cervezas, razonó Kurt. Blaine podría ser uno de esos tipos que se volvían demasiado coquetos con todo el mundo cuando consumían alcohol. Sí. Eso era todo. Él era un borracho coqueto, Kurt se obligó a pensar. Un borracho coqueto que bromeaba con él, que sólo jugaba con él porque Kurt no le interesaba en absoluto.

Al regresar del baño, Kurt rápidamente apartó la mirada al ver cómo Blaine tomaba de una botella de agua, pero aún inconscientemente lamió sus labios al ver su manzana de Adán moviéndose en la garganta. Blaine se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la guitarra, posándose en el banco y hablando por el micrófono.

— Entonces uh... una canción más esta noche, —se rió, y un pequeño coro de "ah's" se escuchó.— Pero estaré aquí la semana que viene. —Dicho eso, empezó a cantar. Kurt no estaba familiarizado con la melodía, pero cada una de las malditas palabras eran un éxito, y por enésima vez esa noche, Kurt se encontraba luchando por respirar.

_"My life is brilliant, (Mi vida es brillante)_  
_My love is pure. (Mi amor es puro)_  
_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure. (Vi un ángel, de eso estoy seguro)_  
_He smiled at me on the subway, he was with another man (Me sonrió en el tren suburbano. él estaba con otro hombre)_  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that (Pero no perderé el sueño por eso)_  
_Cause I've got a plan. (Porque tengo un plan)_

_You're beautiful, (Eres hermoso)_  
_You're beautiful, (Eres hermoso)_  
_You're beautiful, it's true. (Eres hermoso, es verdad)_  
_I saw your face in a crowded place (Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno de gente)_  
_And I don't know what to do, (Y no se qué hacer)_  
_Cause I'll never be with you. (Porque nunca estaré contigo)_

_Yeah he caught my eye (Sí, me llamó la atención)_  
_As I walked on by (Mientras caminaba por ahí)_  
_He could see from my face that I was (Él podía ver en mi cara que yo estaba)_  
_Flying high (volando alto)_  
_And I don't think that I'll see him again but (Y no creo que lo vuelva a ver, pero)_  
_We shared a moment that will last til the end. (compartimos un momento que durará hasta la eternidad)_

_You're beautiful (Eres hermoso)_  
_You're beautiful (Eres hermoso)_  
_You're beautiful, __It's true (Eres hermoso, es verdad)_  
_There must be an angel with a smile on her face (Tiene que haber un ángel con una sonrisa en el rostro)_  
_When she thought up that I should be with you (cuando se le ocurrió que yo debería estar contigo)_

_But it's time to face the truth (Pero es momento de enfrentar la realidad)_  
_I will never be with you." (Nunca estaré contigo)_

— Te lo dije —susurró Santana en su oído cuando dejaron de oírse los aplausos.— Más gay que una convención de Liza Minelli.

Kurt tomó una decisión. Le daba caos, pero esa idea se coló súbitamente en su cabeza y antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, su silla rechinó en el piso de madera y sus piernas temblorosas lo estaban llevando hacia Blaine, que se había vuelto de espaldas para guardar su guitarra en el estuche.

— Tienes una voz preciosa, —dijo Kurt en voz baja. Creyó que tal vez se podía imagina la forma en que Blaine se sacudía suavemente, pero definitivamente no se había imaginando la sonrisa deslumbrante que le ofreció a Kurt cuando se dio la vuelta.

— Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

— Esa canción... la última... ¿tú la escribiste?

— No, —Blaine se rió en voz baja.— Eso quisiera. Es de James Blunt, un tipo británico. Yo sólo cambié los "she's" a "he's" y los "her's" a "him's". Deberías checar algo de su música. Es muy bueno.

— Entonces, ¿eres gay? —exclamó, poniéndose rojo cuando inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.

— Sí. —respondió Blaine de forma sencilla, y no se notaba ofendido en lo más mínimo, lo que estimuló a Kurt.

— Vaya, qué bien. Yo también... Gay. Quiero decir... soy gay.

— Muy bien. —Blaine sonrió torpemente, sin saber lo que tenía que decir o hacer con esa información y, finalmente, se decidió por dar un ligero y suave apretón en el antebrazo del niño.— Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos después, en algún momento.

— ¿Conoces a gente gay? —Las palabras salían rápidamente de la boca de Kurt, y aunque inmediatamente quizo poder retroceder, o fingir que había dicho algo más, era más que claro que Blaine lo había escuchado.

— Sí, —dijo, riendo suavemente, deslizando su guitarra en su hombro y se puso de pie.— Pero supongo que tú no, ¿cierto? No encuentras muchos en Lima, Ohio.

— No, —dijo Kurt ruborizándose.— Yo soy el único de mi escuela.

— Eso debe ser duro, —dijo Blaine amablemente. Mirando hacia arriba, Kurt vió lástima. Él no quería la piedad de este hombre, él quería admiración, respeto, cariño. Eso es lo que quería por encima de todo.

Él quería ser amado.

— Me las arreglo bien, —dijo arrogante, aunque ambos notaban que finjía.

— Estoy seguro de que así es. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. ¿Nos vemos la semana que viene? —Blaine preguntó por cortesía, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando el rostro del niño se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad.

— Me encantaría, —respondió sin aliento.

Blaine pudo haberse detenido para explicarle... Decirle que sólo lo había dicho por cortesía y no porque tuviera una necesidad imperiosa de volver a verlo, pero él no podía hacer eso, el chico parecía bastante frágil. Además, estaba esa sensación persistente que no desaparecía, y que le estaba diciendo que la necesidad imperiosa era real. Así que en vez de justificar lo injustificable, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y una inlcinación de cabeza antes de alejarse.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Seguro actualizaré cada viernes, aunque haré lo posible porque sea dos veces por semana. Los capítulos son relativamente cortos, entonces pues, quizás pueda ser miércoles y viernes. ¿Les agrada la idea?_

_No olviden leer también "Seducción". Lo encuentran en mi perfil :P_

_Ahora sí. ¡Au revoir!_

_kisses klainers!_

_xoxo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Para su completa confusión y desconcierto, durante toda la semana Blaine fue perseguido por un par de ojos azules. Cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir por la noche, ahí estaban. Cuando se despertaba en la mañana, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, todavía no se habían ido. Esos ojos azules centelleaban con felicidad y sonrisas que había visto cuando el chico había regresado a su asiento después de su canción, y lleno de dudas e incertidumbre ya que había metido la pata durante su conversación con Blaine.

Tenía que darle crédito. A su edad -¿Cuantos? ¿Dieciséis, diecisiete tal vez?- Blaine habría sido completamente incapaz de hablar con cualquier persona adulta del género masculino -gay o heterosexual- y mucho menos habría iniciado una conversación. Pero el muchacho -Blaine hizo una nota mental para preguntarle su nombre el viernes- aunque claramente nervioso, se había mantenido firme. Había sido lindo de cierta manera, y Blaine se dijo a sí mismo que trataría de hablar con él un poco más, aunque se mantuviera formal y cortés. Pensando en los eventos de esa noche, se dio cuenta que había actuado un poco coqueto -cosa natural en él, comportamiento que lo había metido en líos en más de una ocasión- y que eso no era justo para el chico. Para empezar, debía estar cerca de doblarle la edad, y en segundo lugar, él sabía lo que era sentir indicios de esperanza, de posibilidades para luego sentir que todo se derribaba. Así que Blaine no haría eso, lo decidió mientras ponía en marcha el auto y se encaminaba a la cafetería. Él hablaría con el chico de manera amable, pero sin ser efusivo, y con el tiempo entendería el mensaje.

Pero cuando empujó para abrir la puerta del Lima Bean, su fuerte determinación se evaporó tan pronto como lo tuvo a la vista. Para su total horror, notó que su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho, pero también descubrió una sensación de calma total apoderándose de él, como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la semana y, finalmente, se hubiera detenido a descansar. Quedándose completamente sin palabras por este giro alarmante de los acontecimientos, caminó rápidamente por delante del chico, que estaba ocupado hablando con la pequeña chica de cabello oscuro de la semana pasada, y mantuvo la cabeza agachada, esperando no ser arrastrado a la conversación.

— Está aquí, oh Dios mío, está aquí. Rachel ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Está realmente aquí! —Kurt chilló, sin aliento, con emoción, con sus mejillas completamente rosadas. Trataba de actuar indiferente mientras Blaine pasaba delante de él con la cabeza agachada, y sin poder evitar girar en su asiento para mirar su trasero mientras caminaba.

— Desde luego que está aquí, él le dijo a la audiencia que aquí estaría, —Rachel estalló, tal vez un poco agresiva, pero ella había tenido que soportar a Kurt toda la semana hablándole de él.

— ¿Voy a hablar con él? Digo, él específicamente me preguntó si vendría, eso significa que quiere verme, ¿cierto?

— Eso significa que quiere tantos fans como sea posible para poder venderles el CD que él mismo se está produciendo para poder dirigirse a Nueva York y así intentar darse a conocer con las grandes casas discográficas a las que realmente no les importará.

— ¿Celosa? — Kurt alegó.— Voy a hablar con él, —dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándola con altivez y pavoneándose antes de dirigirse hacia Blaine con una confianza que desmentía sus nervios y su inexperiencia.

— Hola, —suspiró y trató de dejar de rebotar sobre las puntas de sus pies con excitación mientras Blaine lo miraba desde donde estaba, escribiendo en un cuaderno.

— Oh... Hola de nuevo —dijo educadamente.

— Así que... vine.

— Ya veo. ¿Cantarás esta noche?

— Oh... um... lo dudo. La única forma en que pude convencer a Rachel para que viniéramos, fue prometiéndole que podría cantar "Don't Rain On My Parade", y mañana tenemos las seccionales, asi que no podemos quedarnos hasta tarde. La diva que es la señorita Rachel Berry quiere llegar a casa y descansar su voz.

— ¿Seccionales?

— Estamos juntos en el Club Glee. Ridículo, lo sé, pero me mantiene alejado de los problemas, —bromeó ligeramente, pero Blaine pudo notar lo mucho que eso significaba para ese chico y lo desesperado que estaba por conseguir la aprobación de Blaine.

— ¿En serio? Yo también solía estar en el Club Glee de mi escuela.

— Oh wow.

— Sí... Los uh... Warblers de la Academia Dalton."

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Competiremos contra ellos mañana! Nosotros somos de McKinley. Los Warblers son algo así como nuestros enemigos.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, seguro tendría que estar a favor de mi viejo equipo, pero te deseo toda la suerte, ¿uh...?

— Oh, Kurt. Kurt Hummel, —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Bien. Buena suerte Kurt, —dijo, disfrutando más de lo que debería de la forma en que su nombre se sentía en su lengua.

— Gracias, —dijo dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa que Blaine correspondió.— Será mejor que... me vaya... a sentar con Rachel, —continuó renuente.— Ella no esta muy feliz de que la haya traído aquí.

— Podrías haber venido tú solo, yo siempre lo hago —Blaine comentó.

— Oh, yo um... no manejo... aún. Pronto, —añadió rápidamente,— pero todavía no.

Y así fue como la realidad golpeó a Blaine. Estaba sentado ahí, platicando, riendo y posiblemente -okay, definitivamente- coqueteando con ese niño. Un niño que no era lo suficientemente grande como para manejar. Encontrando determinación que no sabía que poseía, Blaine dejó salir un suspiro y se volvió para encararlo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Yo uh...

— Honestamente.

— Quince. Dieciseis en dos meses —Kurt dijo casi en un susurro con la cabeza baja.

— Dios santo —Blaine murmuró, maldiciendo con todo su ser el hecho de que un niño de esa edad hubiese provocado esos sentimientos en él.— Tienes razón, —dijo de pronto, tal vez un poco rudo.— Debes regresar con tu amiga, no luce muy feliz.

— ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? —Kurt preguntó lleno de esperanza, entonces sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago ante la respuesta de Blaine.

— No, gracias. Estoy bien. Me gusta estar solo, me da tiempo para pensar antes de cantar. Buena suerte mañana, —dijo cortésmente; después regresó a su cuaderno. Contuvo el aliento por largo rato, aún podía sentir a Kurt de pie detrás de él, y podía sentir también el dolor que salía de él como una ola. Firme y decididamente, tomó la resolución de no voltear, y finalmente lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente y alejarse. No levantó su cabeza otra vez, ni siquiera cuando la amiga de Kurt -cuyo nombre no recordaba- subió al escenario.

— Hey Blaine, ¿actuarás esta noche o qué? —volteó hacia arriba para encontrarse con Michelle, gerente del Lima Bean mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Oh, sí. Si, gracias, —dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Esta noche luces como si estuvieras a miles de millas de distancia. ¿Todo está bien?

— Por supuesto, —sonrió de manera forzada mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario. No conocía a Michelle realmente, no en un nivel personal. Le dió un lugar en su primer noche acústica, cuando estaba solo, desesperado y un tanto amargado, recién llegado de Nueva York y con un peso sobre sus hombros, más grande que el mismo Manhattan. Siguió viniendo -una salida musical para su dolor y su pena que era difícil de encontrar en Lima. y después de tiempo, Michelle le preguntó si quería hacerlo de manera regular, cantando cuatro o cinco canciones al final de la noche. Los clientes regulares siguieron viniendo para escucharlo cantar, y gracias a un par de clientes consiguió dar unos conciertos extras en algunos bares de los alrededores. No le había hecho la vida, al menos no como le hubiera gustado, lo que significaba que tenía que seguir trabajando en su empleo diurno, pero consiguió tocar, y la gente lo estaba escuchando. En general estaba bastante contento.

Caminando hacia el escenario, asintió en agradecimiento a los aplausos y tomó su lugar frente al micrófono. Mirando hacia el frente, se aseguró de evitar la única mesa a la que se sentía inexplicablemente atraído, y comienzó a tocar. Se mantuvo ligero esta noche, con algunos números clásicos cuyos significados no eran demasiado fuertes, y que sabía que Kurt no podría leer nada entre líneas. Acabó con "Rocket Man", pronunció su agradecimiento a la audiencia reunida y prometió que volvería la próxima semana. No había sido su mejor actuación, él lo sabía, pero le había dejado una ganancia de cincuenta dólares y una media hora de trabajo que no podía ser tan mala.

Él no sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofendido cuando miró hacia arriba para encontrar que Kurt y su amiga se habían ido, pero cuando él estuvo en la cama esa noche y ese par de ojos azules simplemente no querían desaparecer de su mente, tuvo la ferviente esperanza de que Kurt no se apareciera de nuevo.

...

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿podrías cerrar la boca? —Kurt gritó a Rachel, que de inmediato se sintió ofendida y giró sobre sus talones para irse, pero la mente de Kurt giraba dentro de una neblina roja y la siguió a través de la habitación.— Sí sabemos la coreografía, sí conocemos las armonías, no te defraudaremos... porque este no es tu Club Glee Rachel, es del Señor Schue. ¡Noticia de última hora! No estamos todos aquí cantando y haciéndote los coros sólo para que tú te veas mejor.

— Okay, Kurt. Relájate un poco. —El señor Schue dijo gentilmente.— Entiendo que las cosas no están siendo sencillas para ti en estos momentos, pero todos estamos aquí para...

— ¡Usted no entiende nada! —Kurt gritó incluso más fuerte, con la cara roja y retorcida de rabia.— Ninguno de ustedes sabe nada de mi, ni les importa, ¡así que no pretendan que es así!

—Se que te sientes amargado porque un tipo anciano no corresponde a tus sentimientos, —Rachel estalló de repente,— y que te sientes humillado porque en realidad pensabas que podías tener algún tipo de oportunidad con él.

— Cállate Rachel, —Finn advirtió mientras miraba a Kurt. Era una mezcla de vergüenza y malestar. De hecho, podía detectar las señales de unas lágrimas inundando sus ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de respirar.

— ¿Qué? Así que me defiendes de Rachel, pero cuando se trata de los deportistas empujándome a los casilleros o aventándome a los contenedores de basura, simplemente pasas de largo, ¿no es así? —escupió Kurt, y ahora era el turno de Finn de lucir herido.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Es suficiente! —El señor Schue pidió.— Iremos a escena muy pronto, así que todo el mundo tómese cinco minutos, vayan a refrescarse y luego nos reagruparemos. Kurt, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Jadeando fuertemente, Kurt siguió a su maestro hacia el corredor donde se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, arrastrando su pie atrás y adelante.

— Este hombre, —comenzó el señor Schue.— ¿Exactamente cuántos años tiene?

— No hay ningún hombre.

— Oh, claro que sí lo hay, Kurt. Escuché a todos ustedes hablando de eso, Santana te estaba tomando el pelo y Quinn rodaba los ojos. También te escuché rogarle a Rachel que te acompañara al Lima Bean anoche para verlo.

— Un poco entrometido, ¿verdad? —Kurt dijo sarcásticamente.

— Soy tu maestro, Kurt. Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti. Si algún tipo está ligándote...

— ¡No está ligándome! —Kurt lloró, y luego agregó suavemente,— Ese es el problema.

— Oh, —y entonces el señor Schue lo entendió todo mientras miraba a Kurt casi consolándose a sí mismo.— Cuéntame acerca de él, —dijo amablemente.— Te prometo que no te voy a juzgar.

—Él es... bueno, en realidad no se mucho, para ser honestos. Toca en la noche acústica del Lima Bean. Fue simplemente... no se. ¿Coqueto quizás? No estoy seguro. Y me dijo que era gay... creo que sentí que nos conectamos a ese nivel. Pero anoche tuvimos una gran charla, luego me preguntó mi edad y después de eso, pareció apagarse. —Kurt se sintió mejor por haber sacado las cosas, y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.

— Ya veo. ¿Y cuántos años tiene?

— No lo se. ¿Treinta?

Will Schuester guardó silencio por un momento, pensando cuidadosamente qué decir.— Kurt... déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Me ves como a un amigo, o como algo diferente?

— Usted es mi amigo, creo. Pero es diferente porque usted es mi maestro.

— Y yo me siento igual, —contestó.— La gente piensa que soy raro cuando digo que pienso en ustedes como mis amigos, pero de verdad lo hago. Pero tú estás totalmente en lo cierto, es diferente. Yo no podría confiarles un montón de cosas a todos ustedes, porque soy su maestro, pero también porque ustedes no entenderían. Y no es su culpa, es simplemente que ustedes no han vivido aún ciertas cosas. Puedo compartir pizza con ustedes, hablar de series de TV y música, compartir risas con ustedes y escuchar sus anhelos y sueños... pero tengo 32 años. Si les digo sólo algunas de las cosas con las que tengo que lidiar dentro de mi matrimonio con Terri, ustedes simplemente no sabrían cómo responder. Kurt... entiendo que no tengas mucha gente con la que puedas hablar sobre tu sexualidad. El hecho de que hayas podido salir del todo, ya es un logro. No puedo pretender entender por lo que has tenido que pasar, pero este tipo obviamente lo sabe. Y eso es genial. Él podría ser un buen amigo y un modelo para ti. Pero no malentiendas la amistad con algo más -en ambos sentidos. Suponiendo que él tuviera treinta, o incluso, si viviera en algún lugar cercano. Él sabrá lo que es tener relaciones adultas, con temas y sentimientos adultos. Y te digo esto tan amable como me es posible, pero él no va a estar interesado en ti en algún otro nivel que no sea amistad. En cuanto a ti... entiendo que sea emocionante conocer a alguien con algo tan importante en común, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que ir tras él. Sólo tienes 15 años, Kurt. Tendrás una infinidad de citas, algunas geniales, otras terribles. Algunas te conducirán a una relación, otras no, pero con el tiempo te enamorarás. No lo apresures, Kurt.

— Okay, —Kurt suspiró.— Gracias, —le dijo -y era en serio- él realmente nunca había tenido a nadie que hablara con él con tanta honestidad.

— Cuando quieras amigo. ¿Quieres entrar?

— En un minuto, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El señor Schue asintió y regresó al salón, dejando a Kurt apoyándose nuevamente contra la pared.

— Pero él es hermoso, —Kurt gimió deseando por una vez poder cerrar los ojos y no ver un par de ojos dorados devolverle la mirada.

Cuando unos triunfantes New Directions regresaron del escenario, Kurt se aseguró de buscar a Rachel.

— Fui una perra. Te ofrezco disculpas, —dijo abriendo sus brazos para ella.

— No te preocupes, —dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.— Todos tenemos nuestros momentos -personas como nosotros más que la mayoría.

— Eso creo, —Kurt asintió,— pero me pasé de la raya. Estuviste asombrosa hoy.

— Gracias, tú también. — Entrelazando su brazo con el de él, caminaron por el corredor.— Entonces, ¿noche acústica el viernes?

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Verdad que es lindo? Y se pone muchísimo mejor conforme se va desarrollando la historia._

_Mil gracias por leer, por agregarlo y agregarme a sus favoritos y muy especialmente, gracias a Klaineadiction, Ilse Wayland, Fioreeh-VCC, lilimona, Alice Anderson Paola, monsetziita, santa klaine, Jazmire, tammy22, DCAndreaBA, Candy Criss, Andre Luna, Youknowmycoffeeorder, Adriana11, darckel, ValeAsencio, Tereklaine, Melisa360 y Gabriela Cruz por sus bellísimos reviews :D Me encanta ver lo bien que han aceptado este fic. _

_Estaré actualizando Martes y viernes, así que estén pendientes ;)_

_Kisses klainers!_

_xoxo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

— No estoy tan seguro de que esto haya sido una buena idea, —dijo Kurt, tratando de esconderse detrás de Rachel mientras caminaban hacia el interior del Lima Bean.

— Shhh. Sé que te sientes humillado...

— Sí, gracias por eso.

— Escúchame. Realmente no creo que haya nada de qué avergonzarse. Y si quieres que él piense que eres maduro, la mejor manera de demostrárselo es entrando de nuevo con la frente muy en alto.

Kurt esperaba en la fila para ordenar las bebidas. Mirando a su alrededor, no vió ninguna señal de Blaine y se sintió contento de que por lo menos tendría unos minutos para tranquilizarse y prepararse para volver a verlo. No es que él todavía estuviera molesto por su encuentro de la semana pasada, era simplemente que... tenía que verlo. Kurt no podía explicarlo mejor que eso, a él mismo o a otros. Pero sabía que, a pesar de haber soportado una semana de acoso en la escuela, tan pronto como mirara en el interior de los ojos de Blaine, todo estaría bien.

— Hey Kurt. —Brincó sobre un pie, sobresaltado y se volvió para ver a Blaine parado justo ahí, luciendo... ¿apenado? ¿nervioso? Kurt no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero definitivamente no era el Blaine confiado y un poco atrevido que había visto las últimas dos semanas.

Tragando saliva, Kurt logró chillar un "Hola", antes de que se sonrojara furiosamente. Maldijo para sus adentros el hecho de haber heredado de su madre la capacidad de rubirozarse de esa manera.

— Ya no te vi la semana pasada... cuando terminé, —dijo Blaine en voz baja, y Kurt percibió un débil rastro de decepción en sus palabras.

— Sí... lo siento. Tuve...

— Las Seccionales, lo sé. Felicidades, por cierto.

— ¿Cómo supiste que ganamos?

— Un viejo amigo de la escuela es maestro en Dalton. Le pregunté.

— Bien, —Kurt cerró sus labios, sin saber qué decir y se sintió aliviado cuando la fila avanzó y fue su turno de ordenar.— Dos mokas sin grasa por favor y uh... ¿Puedo invitarte algo?

Mierda, Blaine pensó. ¿Qué diablos estába pasando? Estos sentimientos no podían ser reales. Y si así lo eran, entonces debía estar luchando contra ellos a cada paso que daba. Se había prometido a sí mismo que si Kurt llegaba a presente esa noche en el Lima Bean, le dirigiría un saludo cortés y eso sería todo. ¿Entonces por qué sus pies lo habían arrastrado hasta la barra? ¿Por qué había empujado y pasado a varios clientes disgustados en la fila para llegar al chico? ¡Y ahora el niño estaba ofreciéndose a comprarle una bebida! Aléjate Blaine.

Simplemente.

Aléjate.

— Tomaré un medium drip, gracias, —dijo Blaine, luego golpeó su frente en señal de frustración.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Hmm? Sí, sí. Muy bien. Así que... ¿cantarás esta noche?

— No.

— Deberías, —djo Blaine dando palmaditas en la espalda de Kurt, en lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto amistoso, pero que lamentó inmediatamente cuando el pequeño niño se estremeció bajo su toque.— Oh Dios mío lo siento. ¿Estás bien? —Blaine le preguntó rápidamente.

— Sí, no es nada, —dijo Kurt estoicamente, pero Blaine se dio cuenta que sentía dolor por la forma en que se masajeaba su hombro cuidadosamente.

— Toma, déjame pagar los cafés —Blaine intentó sacando su cartera, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

— No seas ridículo. Yo te invité.

— Kurt... tu espalda...

— Está bien, —dijo con una brillante sonrisa forzada.— ¿Te sientas con nosotros?

— Yo debería... um... sí. Okay.

Un triunfante Kurt llevó a Blaine a sentarse a la mesa donde Rachel los miraba horrorizada. Blaine tuvo el cuidado de sentarse junto a ella, y no al lado de Kurt, más que consciente de que esta situación estaba a punto de virar violentamente fuera de control.

— Hola amiga de Kurt, —dijo alegremente.

— Rachel, —contestó con una voz llena de veneno por no ser recordada.

— ¡Rachel, cierto! Lo siento. Soy pésimo con los nombres. ¿Cómo estás?

— Sorprendida de verte sentado en mi mesa, pero aparte de eso, bien.

— Bueno, Kurt me invitó. —Blaine tragó y se preguntó por qué esta chica lo ponía tan nervioso, pero claro, era porque quería que Kurt fuera feliz, quería que se sintiera complacido.

— Nos rechazaste la semana pasada.

— Estaba um... ocupado decidiendo mis canciones, —contestó Blaine, pero era una excusa barata.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que era porque te habías dado cuenta de lo horripilante que fuiste cuando descubriste que él sólo tiene quince.

— ¡Rachel! —Kurt gritó horrorizado por su actitud descarada y por sus repugnantes insinuaciones.

— Está bien, Kurt, —dijo Blaine, levantando una mano y enfocando su mirada en la enojada banshee***** — Rachel, la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto. No los conozco del todo, ni a ti ni a Kurt. Tuvimos una conversación cortés cuando vinieron a verme cantar las semanas pasadas, y eso es lo que estamos teniendo en este momento. Si eso me hace ser horripilante, entonces lo siento. No puedo evitar ni cambiar la edad que tengo. Además, seguramente interactúas con otras personas que son mayores que tú, ¿no? ¿También ellos son horripilantes o raros?

Rachel, claramente nerviosa, sacudió su cabello por encima de sus hombros y alzó su nariz.— Entonces ¿cuántos años tienes?

— ¡Rachel! ¡No puedes preguntar eso!

— Cumplí 31 el mes pasado.

— Y ¿eres soltero, o qué?

— Blaine lo siento muchísimo...

— Kurt, no hay problema. No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, —le dijo a ella calmadamente.

— Y ¿vives en Lima? —Rachel continuó imperturbable.

— Vivo en Westerville.

— Y esto es lo que haces, ¿no? Digo, para vivir. ¿Vas a varios cafés y bares, tocas algunas canciones y luego tratas de vender tus CD's?

— No, —Blaine rió.— Es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero la paga no es muy buena, y no tengo ningún CD. De hecho escribo música para algunos comerciales, y me contratan como músico cuando me necesitan.

— ¿No tendrías que estar en Nueva York o en algun otro lugar similar para un trabajo como ese? —Preguntó Rachel, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

— Yo uh... lo estuve. Pero me mudé de nuevo a Westerville.

— ¿Por qué?

— Prefiero no hablar de eso. —Estuvo a punto de estallar pero se contuvo en el último minuto. De cualquier manera, hubo una advertencia en sus palabras que hicieron que Rachel tuviera la educación de no preguntar nada más. Kurt permanecía ahí, completamente apenado por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero por otra parte, agradecido de que ella se las hubiera arreglado para conseguir las respuestas para algunas de las inquietudes que habían estado rondando por su mente las últimas tres semanas. Se disculpó y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba un descanso de esos ojos color miel que parecían profundizar dentro de su alma, incluso cuando no lo estaban mirando directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué está pasando con Kurt? —Preguntó Blaine tan pronto como el castaño se alejó.

— Tiene un enamoramiento contigo. Pensé que era algo obvio.

— No estoy hablando de eso, —Blaine dijo rápidamente, sintiendo que algo ardía en su interior ante las palabras de Rachel.— Puse mi mano en su hombro, no fuerte, y casi grita de dolor.

— Ah, eso. Tal vez volvieron a aventarlo contra los casilleros. Esos respiraderos de metal pueden de verdad dejar moretones.

— ¿Qué? ¿En la escuela? ¿Sucede eso en la escuela? ¿Está siendo intimidado?

— Él y todos nosotros, simplemente por estar en el Club Glee. Pero Kurt se lleva la peor parte. Él es gay, para empezar, así que los atletas de inmediato lo odian porque desafía a su masculinidad. Agregándole a eso que se viste como quiere y no como esos idiotas piensan que debería hacerlo, y él no se cae. Sin importar lo que ellos le hagan -y realmente le hacen muchísimas cosas- sin importar lo mucho que lo lastimen, Kurt se mantiene de pie y con la frente en alto.

— Excepto que no es así. —dijo Blaine simplemente.

— ¿Perdón?

— Está destrozado, Rachel. ¿No lo puedes ver? ¡Dios! Si eres su amiga así como dices, realmente necesitas poner muchísima más atención. El pobre chico está rompiéndose a pedazos.

— No me agradas, —dijo Rachel dijo con altivez.— y si empiezas a cuestionar mis habilidades de amistad, te meterás en terreno peligroso. Kurt sabe que me importa, pero si él elige no hablar de ello, y si decide que no quiere que los maestros se involucren, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Mantente al margen por favor, no es asunto tuyo; y como dijiste, estás aquí para una conversación cortés. Eso es todo.

— Okay, —dijo Blaine amablemente, pero eso no impidió que estuviera sobre Kurt tan pronto como Rachel se adueñara del escenario.— ¿Qué está pasando en la escuela?

— ¿Qué? —Kurt gritó casí ahogándose con su café.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás siendo acosado?

— Qué, ¿Ahora eres mi padre? ¿A ti qué te importa? —Kurt estalló, y Blaine se dio cuenta que Rachel tenía razón respecto a que él no quería hablar.

— Yo simplemente... no lo se. Es solo que no quiero ni siquiera pensar en que te esté pasando eso a ti, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué?

La franqueza en la pregunta de Kurt y sus ojos inquisitivos, llevaron a Blaine al límite. Sentía su cara arder, y sus palmas se empaparon de sudor cuando dejó salir las palabras.— Porque yo... uh... Kurt... Yo... no. ¿Sabes algo Kurt? Yo fui acosado una vez.

— ¿Oh?

— Así fue como terminé en Dalton. Me golpearon tan fuerte, que mis padres se negaron a que regresara a la escuela, así que me transfirieron.

— Lo siento.

— Es cosa del pasado, —Blaine dijo en un susurro, aunque Kurt pensó que ese detalle aún estaba en el primer plano de sus recuerdos cuado sus ojos se oscurecieron y jugueteó con su taza de café.— Yo era un chico arrogante y engreído de quince años, pensaba que era invencible. Le pedí a otro chico que fuera mi cita para el baile de Sadie Hawkins, pero no conseguí llegar.

— Eso es terrible.

— Estuve en el hospital por dos meses, —dijo, mirando hacia el pasado.— y es por eso Kurt, que si estás siendo abusado físicamente...

— No estoy siendo abusado físicamente, —interrumpió a Blaine.— Bueno, no así. Sólo me ponen sobrenombres y me dan alguno que otro empujón, eso es todo.

— Pero eso no está bien, —Blaine gritó.— nadie debería de tener que pasar por eso.

— Pero así es, Blaine. Porque es la secundaria. Y si sobresales en la secundaria, vas a conseguir pura mierda. Estoy en el Club Glee, bailo, canto, me visto diferente, sueno como a una niña, soy feo, y soy gay. Estoy condenado.

—Kurt... —Blaine empezó, descubriendo con horror las lágrimas que habían brotado en sus propios ojos.— No se qué decir.

— No digas nada. No hay nada que tú, o alguien más pueda hacer. Es lo que me tocó y lo voy a afrontar hasta que pueda salir de este infierno e irme a Nueva York. Además, estás aquí sólo para sostener una conversación cortés conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —estalló, y los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron ante el hiriente comentario.

— Kurt...

— ¡Hey! —Kurt dijo alegremente cuando Rachel regresó a la mesa y se dejó caer en su asiento. —Gran actuación.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera me volteaste a ver? —dijo.

Sintiendo que lo mejor era escapar, Blaine fingió que necesitaba prepararse, se movió y se sentó en el borde del escenario hasta que llegó la hora de su actuación. Una vez más, supo que no se había hecho justicia, y su corazón se hundió cuando vió que Kurt y Rachel se dirigían a la salida a mitad de su actuación, aunque al menos Kurt se había despedido de él con un muy leve movimiento de su mano antes de salir del Lima Bean.

Se dirigió a casa -a su oscura y solitaria casa- tomó una cerveza de la nevera e intentó enfocarse en la televisión. Una hora más tarde y ya que no había podido relajarse, tomó el teléfono, marcó un familiar número y esperó.

— ¡Hermanito!

— Hey Cooper, —la melancolía en su voz era clara. Blaine escuchó una puerta cerrarse al otro lado del teléfono antes de que todo quedara en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es un mal momento?

— No, está bien. Los gemelos están jugando, eso es todo, pero es momento de que vayan a la cama y siempre se ponen salvajes cuando llega la hora de dormir.

— Puedo hablarte después.

— No. Algo anda mal, lo escucho en tu voz.

— Creo que estoy en problemas, —dijo y luego respiró pesadamente y dejó que su cabeza cayera en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— Nada y... algo. Todo a la vez.

— Cuéntame.

— Conocí a un hombre... a un chico. Lo conocí en la noche acústica en la que toco.

— Continúa... —Cooper dijo con cautela.

— Él es... ¡mierda! Vas a matarme, pero tengo que hablar de esto con alguien. Él es increíble, —susurró en el teléfono, tragando sus lágrimas mientras hablaba.— Él es ingenioso, inteligente, y divertido. Puede cantar de una manera tan asombrosa, y además tiene esos ojos... esos ojos como nunca antes había visto, y yo...

— ¿Qué edad tiene, Blaine?

— Cooper...

— ¿Cuántos?

— Quince.

— ¡Quince! —Cooper gritó.— ¡Dios mio! ¡Mierda, Blaine! Pensé que ibas a decir dieciocho o algo así. ¡Joder! ¿Estás demente? ¡Mantente lo más lejos posible de él!

— Cooper, por favor, —rogó Blaine. Ahora las lágrimas fluían libremente.— Escúchame. No he hecho nada, estoy totalmente consciente de lo malo que es esto. Sólo lo he visto en la cafetería. Pero anoche descubrí que está siendo acosado en la escuela. Horriblemente acosado, y yo pensé que...

— ¿Pensaste qué? ¿Le pediste que salieran para hacerlo sentir mejor? —Su hermano estalló en el teléfono.

— ¡No! Quería darle mi número por si necesitaba hablar.

— ¿Lo hiciste? Por favor dime que no lo hiciste.

— No, no lo hice.

— Blaine... tengo qué preguntar... ¿te sientes... físicamente atraído hacia él?

— No... en ese sentido. No es que lo mire y luego quiera hacer cosas con él -no como lo haría con un hombre de algún club o algo así, no- Pero él tiene esa presencia, y parece que compartimos esta conexión...

— ¿Tú le gustas?

— Sí, —se quejó.

— Mantente alejado de él Blaine. Hablo en serio. Si hay esa conexión o lo que sea, entonces está bien, porque podría todavía seguir ahí para cuando él tenga dieciocho y termine la secundaria. ¿Pero quince? Probablemente ni siquiera ha terminado de crecer. Es un niño, Blaine. Un niño pequeño. Los gemelos tendrán esa edad en cinco años. ¿Cómo te sentirías si un tipo de treinta años empieza a ligarse a Maddie?

— Lo mataría.

— Exacto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad Blaine? ¿sabes lo malo que es todo esto?

— Sí, —susurró con la voz llena de pena. —No suelo tener sentimientos por niños de esa edad.

— Lo se, —Cooper dijo con simpatía.— Y también se que te rendirás ante esto, pero no. Sólo... ve y emborráchate con Wes. Ve a Scandals y consíguete a cualquiera, no se, pero distrae tu mente de alguna manera.

— Tienes razón, —dijo Blaine con decisión.— Llamaré a Wes. De todas maneras, no lo he visto en un rato.

— Okay. —Cooper dijo, y Blaine escuchó el sonido de los gemelos en una batalla campal y a su exasperada mamá gritando cada vez más fuerte.

— Ya te dejo. Gracias por la charla.

— Cuando quieras, Blaine. Y llámame, ¿sí? Déjame saber cómo van las cosas.

— Lo haré.

...

— ¡Hey Hummel! —Santana lo llamó a través del salón de coro.— ¿Quieres que Puck te consiga una identificación falsa? Hay un nuevo club en Colombus, pensamos que podríamos ir mañana en la noche antes de que descubran lo de las identificaciones falsas.

— No, gracias, —Kurt dijo calladamente mientras tomaba su lugar a un lado de Rachel.— Iré al Lima Bean esta noche y mi papá no quiere que esté fuera dos noches seguidas en una misma semana.

— ¿El Lima Bean otra vez? —Mercedes preguntó. —Es como la sexta vez en las últimas semanas.

— A Kurt le gusta ir ahí para cantar, —Rachel dijo mientras sacudía su cabello.

— Tal vez pueda ir y cantar también, —dijo Mercedes con un guiño descarado hacia Kurt, quien sonrió suavemente.

— Claro.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? luces algo triste.

— Porque él sabe que será un viernes más en el que solo recibirá un fugaz saludo de cabeza por parte del tipo del que se flechó. Es por eso que está así. —dijo Rachel

— ¿Aún estás detrás de ese viejo? —Santana interrumpió.

— No.

— Sí, —Rachel lo corrigió.— No mientas acerca de eso, Kurt. De todas maneras, el tipo es un idiota. Hace unas semanas, el tipo se sentó con nosotros, bebió café y pretendió que estaba interesado, las dos últimas semanas apenas reconoció nuestra presencia. Pero Kurt sigue insistiendo en ir.

— Yo también voy, —dijo Santana con decisión, y Kurt escuchó a varios más estar de acuerdo mientras miraba hacia el suelo tratando de no llorar. La humillación era una cruz difícil de soportar. Agregando el tormento sin fin y el abuso que recibía durante su horario escolar, Kurt se sintió como si no pudiera aguantar más. Se preguntó acerca de no ir esta noche, pero en el fondo de su mente, sentía la preocupación de que si no iba, podría ser la semana en que Blaine se decidiera a hablarle de nuevo, y entonces él nunca lo sabría.

...

— Pídele su número, —dijo Santana audazmente, atrapando a Kurt mirando a Blaine cuando pasaba por ahí.

— ¡Podría decirme que no! —Kurt chilló con angustia en su rostro. — Tiene treinta y uno.

— Y tu tienes casi dieciseis, lo que para mi conocimiento, es la edad legal en Ohio.

— No se trata de... eso, —Kurt dijo acaloradamente, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "sexo"— Yo sólo... pensé que podíamos ser amigos, ¿sabes? Tenemos tanto en común.

— Entonces, cuando él se vaya, síguelo hasta afuera y pídele su número, —Santana lo instó. —no lo pienses, Hummel.

Lo miró -como siempre lo hacía- mientras Blaine interpretaba todas sus canciones, y con lágrimas en los ojos cuando terminó su versión al piano de "Don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith. Mirando atentamente, Santana le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras Blaine dejaba la cafetería, e ignorando las miradas desaprobatorias de Rachel, Mercedes y Quinn, Kurt lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

— ¡Blaine! —gritó, corriendo hacia donde se había detenido junto al Prius negro.

— Oh... hey Kurt, —Blaine contestó, mirando a su alrededor desesperadamente, como si tratara de encontrar una vía de escape.

— No me has hablado desde hace un tiempo, —Kurt dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y Blaine se encontró totalmente sorprendido una vez mas por la franqueza del niño.

— Lo siento, Kurt. He estado... ¿ocupado? —contestó.

—Es que, me preguntaba... —Kurt inició, después respiró profundamente y exclamó,— S-s-si tal vez pudiera tener tu número. ¿O darte el mío? No se, —exhaló y esperó expectante.

— Oh Kurt... No puedo hacer eso. Lo siento. —dijo Blaine, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó, dejando caer sus hombros con decepción.

— ¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin sonar protector? Porque sería inapropiado por mi parte continuar con esto, —dijo haciendo una seña en el espacio que había entre ellos. —En un nivel de amistad o en cualquier otro nivel. Me refiero a que esta es la mejor manera posible, Kurt, pero yo se lo que sientes por mi. Eres muy dulce, y me siento halagado, pero eres sólo un niño. Un niño con un enamoramiento. Si fomento una amistad, no sería justo ni para ti ni para mi. Lo siento, Kurt, —dijo dándole un suave toque en el antebrazo.

Kurt se quedó de pie ahí en medio del estacionamiento viendo cómo Blaine se alejaba, sin darse cuenta del frío que tenía hasta que sintió que Rachel le ponía su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

— ¿Santana? —dijo en voz baja, y ella apareció junto a él.

— ¿Si?

— Consígueme una identificación falsa.

* * *

***Banshee:** Las banshees forman parte del folclor irlandés desde el siglo VIII. Son espíritu femeninos que, según la leyenda, se aparecen a una persona para anunciar con sus gemidos la muerte de un pariente cercano. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo.

* * *

_No se ustedes, pero a mi me tiene atrapada totalmente este fic. Ya lo leí en inglés y no me arrepiento de haberme decidido a traducirlo para ustedes._

_Mil gracias a: ValeAsencio, Candy Criss, Andre Luna, patry, cimari (hey, me da gusto leer tu review y saber que te has decidido a leer, Verás que te encantará este fic :D), Alice Anderson Paola, Monse de CrissColfer, DCAndreaBA, Fioreeh-VCC, Klaineadiction, Ilse Wayland, lilimona, darckel, monsetziita, WarblerSongbird, Adriana11, Melisa360, Youknowmycoffeeorder, PameCrissColferette, santa klaine y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews. _

_Mil gracias también a todos aquellos que se han decidido a leer aunque no comenten. Y también a todos los que lo han agregado a favoritos._

_Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo martes con el siguiente capítulo._

_Kisses Klainers!  
_

_xoxo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Kurt no pudo ver las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Blaine mientras manejaba a casa. No escuchó su grito de frustración mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa con una patada, ni escuchó el ruido sordo mientras Blaine se dejaba caer contra la puerta, quedándose ahí hasta que pudo dejar de llorar antes de tambalearse ciegamente hacia la barra en busca de un whiskey.

En algún momento, Blaine no pudo recordar cuando -pero mucho después de que había dejado de usar su vaso para tomar directamente de la botella- llamó a Wes. Arrastrando las palabras fuera de toda comprensión, Wes alcanzó a entender las palabras "niño", "llorar" y "querer" antes de subir a su auto y conducir por media hora para ver a su amigo. Era la media noche cuando llegó, y tan sólo una mirada al rostro de Blaine surcado por las lágrimas, le indicó que se quedaría por un largo plazo.

El amanecer vio a Blaine desmayarse o quedarse dormido -Wes no estaba seguro- pero lo cubrió con una manta antes de subir las escaleras para recostarse en la cama de Blaine. Cuando reapareció pasaba ya del medio día, y Blaine estaba sentado, agarrándose la cabeza cuidadosamente antes de correr hacia el baño para vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

— Ya sabes, cuando tienes un enamoramiento por un chico de edad escolar, probablemente no es la mejor idea llamar a un profesor, —Wes afirmó mientras le alcanzaba a Blaine una botella de agua.

— Yo no... yo... en realidad, no se lo que estoy haciendo. —Blaine gimió mientras se movía del suelo del baño a los cojines de la sala de estar.

— Eso fue muy evidente anoche. Estas hecho un lío. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado. —Blaine trató de recordar, pero todo era una mancha borrosa.

— No... tu lloraste, bueno, de hecho te lamentaste por varias horas por un niño llamado Kurt, me dijiste que estaba siendo acosado y que querías matar a todos los deportistas, me dijiste lo mucho que te odiabas a ti mismo, me dijiste lo mucho que me odiabas por haberte quitado todo el whiskey, y luego te desmayaste. Estaba sugiriendo que tuviéramos una conversación madura acerca de todo esto.

— Oh. —Blaine hundió su rostro entre las manos y luchó por pensar.— No se lo que está pasando, —dijo finalmente, mirando hacia arriba, pasando una mano por su rostro cansado.

— Anoche dijiste algo acerca de sus ojos.

— ¡Sí! Sus ojos son simplemente... increíbles. Y ese es un adjetivo muy pobre, pero justo ahora tengo una resaca de mierda. Él me mira y es como... como si pudiera ver su alma desnuda. Pero nadie más, sólo yo. Y mi estómago se contrae y mi corazón se acelera y luego recuerdo que esto no debería de estar sucediendo, que no puede estar sucediendo, y luego me pongo así y luego el ciclo comienza de nuevo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había contenido, Blaine se dejó caer en el sofá y miró a su amigo tratando de dar sentido a sus delirantes palabras.

— Y esta... conexión... que mantuviste anoche, ¿la sentiste en un nivel físico, mental, o qué?

— No es físico, —respondió Blaine rápidamente. —Diré que él es hermoso, y yo se que cuando tenga diecisiete va a hacer que todos los hombres lo volteen a ver, incluido yo si aún sigo viéndolo. Pero justo ahora... no. La idea de hacer algo así... no.

— Entonces es algo positivo, —Wes dijo mientras se recargaba en la mesa y miraba a Blaine directamente a los ojos. —¿Por qué exactamente estás tan afligido acerca de todo esto?

— Porque siento que está mal. Y yo no soy esa clase de hombre. No soy pervertido, o esa otra palabra que ni siquiera voy a decir. Pero lo que me pone más triste, es esta conexión que siento, como si pudiéramos ser las dos mitades de un todo, y nunca me he sentido así por nadie antes. Realmente disfruto hablar con él. Tal vez fui demasiado coqueto, pero tú me conoces. Yo sólo... hay mucho más que quiero saber de él. ¿Qué música le gusta? ¿Cuál es su película favorita? ¿Su comida favorita?, cosas mundanas, cosas del día a día, pero quiero saber todo de él. Además, ya sabes, todo ese asunto del acoso... lo está lastimando muchísimo. Y su amiga dijo que no quiere hablar con nadie de eso, pero yo quiero estar ahí para ayudarlo, para hacerle saber que saldrá adelante, y que esos idiotas recibirán su merecido.

— Te recuerdo muy bien a tus quince años, —Wes meditó,— porque fue el año en que fuiste transferido a Dalton. Y vi muy claramente lo que ahora estás describiendo. Un chico aterrorizado, solitario que se puso una fachada con la esperanza de que nadie supiera lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. ¿Será que tal vez sientes esta conexión con él porque te viste a ti mismo en esos ojos?

— Puede ser. Creo que quiero ayudarlo de la forma en que nadie me ayudó a mi. Tomó una operación de ocho horas y la inserción de una placa de metal en mi cabeza para que mis padres se dieran cuenta de lo grave que era el acoso. No quiero eso para él.

— Blaine, ¿si él te hubiera dicho que tenía diecisiete, lo habrías invitado a salir?

— ¡No! —Blaine se rió de sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me hubiera aterrado si él decía que no, y aún no estoy preparado. No estoy listo para tener nuevamente una relación.

— Lo que es bueno. Tu sabes, mi sobrino tiene quince. Lo llevo a él y a sus amigos a algún juego o a comer pizza. Realmente disfruto pasando el rato con ellos, son un bonche de chicos geniales y nos divertimos. No importa cuantos años tengan o cuantos años tenga, tenemos un montón de cosas en común y mi hermana está segura como el infierno de que no tendrá que pasar un sábado entero viendo el futbol. ¿Por qué no haces eso mismo con este niño? Sean amigos, pasen tiempo juntos, ve a dónde te lleva la vida. Si estuvieras aquí diciéndome que quieres a ese niño en tu cama, admito que yo estaría... no lo se, decepcionado y alarmado tal vez. Pero no es así. Estás diciendo que quieres conocerlo mejor, y no creo que haya nada malo en eso. En un año él estará cerca de los diecisiete, y tal vez entonces podrías estar listo nuevamente para tener una relación.

— ¿No pensarías que es extraño que empiece a salir con él?

— No necesariamente, pero yo enseño a chicos de esa edad, y puedo decirte con toda honestidad que los encuentro infinitamente preferibles a la mayoría de los adultos de esta época. Necesitamos amigos de nuestra edad, por supuesto que sí, pero es bueno relajarse y divertirse de vez en cuando. Creo que si tu lo hicieras con...

— Kurt, —dijo Blaine.

— Kurt, cierto. Si ambos hicieran eso, entonces probablemente los dos saldrían sumamente beneficiados. Él obtiene mucho apoyo y gana un confidente, y tu aprendes cómo dejarte ir y divertirte. Has desperdiciado dos años de tu vida andando por ahí con ese enorme peso sobre tus hombros, es momento de dejarlo ir.

— Tienes razón, —Blaine suspiró con una sonrisa.—Creo que él estará ahí el próximo viernes. Hablaré con él.

— Yo siempre tengo la razón. Una cosa más. Si le vas a pedir que vayan a tomar un café o a ver una película -lo que sea- debes dejarle bien en claro que todo esto es sólo una amistad. Se que no te gusta ser contundente, pero debes aclarar eso para que funcione, ¿okay?

— Sí.

— Bien. Vamos por un café. ¿Pizza y película esta noche?

— No puedo. Tengo un concierto en Columbus.

— Entonces iré contigo, no te he visto cantar en años.

...

— ¡Sólo quédate quieta! —Kurt lloraba de frustración en su intento de fijar el cabello de Tina.

— No puedo evitarlo, me estás cavando los pasadores en la cabeza, Kurt. Mi cabeza es real.

—La voy a enterrar en algún lugar en un minuto. Mira, —dijo él, admirando su obra con una sonrisa,— Listo.

Habían estado en la casa de Santana toda la tarde, tomándose su tiempo para planear sus atuendos perfectos, y el cabello y el maquillaje de las chicas, y Kurt tenía que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. La ausencia de la -a veces- insufrible Rache y Mercedes le había permitido respirar, y también dar la bienvenida a las vacaciones, discutiendo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, que aún le dolían como un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello.

— Entonces Lady... er... Kurt, —Santana se corrigió a sí misma después del sermón previo que Kurt le dirigió acerca de lo mucho que odiaba ese apodo.— Tenemos que encontrar un chico super lindo esta noche.

— No Santana, —suspiró con exasperación.— No estoy en busca de eso. Además, no vamos a ir a un club gay.

— Eso no significa que no haya gays ahí. —ella le dijo.— Tú lo eres. Y necesitas a alguien para superar al tipo de la guitarra.

— Blaine, su nombre es Blaine, y no necesito superarlo en absoluto, muchas gracias. —estalló.—No estoy buscando engancharme con alguien que no conozco en un bar. Necesito más que eso. Tiene que haber una chispa, una conexión.

— Como la que pensaste que tenías con Blaine. —Tina comentó.

— Sí, —asintió con tristeza.

— De todos modos, ¿Qué hay de extraordinario en él? —Preguntó Santana con curiosidad.

— Sus ojos, —respondió Kurt al instante.— Cuando lo miro a los ojos... se siente como si estuviera volviendo a casa. Como si nada más importara, porque él me tiene, y estoy seguro.

Brittany se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, mirando entre Tina y Santana, quienes lucían completamente desconcertadas.

— He dicho demasiado, —Kurt suspiró en el silencio, y ante ese extraño giro de los acontecimientos, Santana se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

— No, claro que no. Yo sólo... no me dí cuenta de cómo te sientes respecto a él, eso es todo. Pensé que sólamente querías meterte en sus pantalones.

— No. Digo... Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no he pensado en besarlo, porque lo he hecho. Más de una vez. Pero nada más... Simplemente no estoy preparado. Bueno, yo ni siquiera estoy en la etapa de los besos, ¿o si? Él ni siquiera quiso darme su número.

— Creo que él sí quería. —dijo Santana pensativa.— Creo que simplemente sintió como que no podía.

— Como sea, tengo que superarlo. No volveré a la noche acústica, no puedo.

— Entonces salgamos a divertirnos, —Tina dijo estrechándolo en un abrazo.— Podemos bailar toda la noche sin preocuparnos por tipos idiotas.

Santana posó una mano en la pierna de Kurt reconfortándolo.— Relájate. Finn llevará a Rachel a ver una película o algo parecido, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella. Quinn deberá llegar en cualquier momento y entonces nos podremos ir. Por cierto, luces salvaje, Kurt.

— Gracias... creo. —dijo consciente de la suave mano sobre sus ridículamente apretados jeans.

— ¿Puedo peinar tu cabello? —Preguntó Brittany, y media hora después, con su cabello arreglado y con delineador enfatizando sus ojos azules, se pusieron en camino.

...

—¡Oh, mierda! —Kurt exclamó, y Santana casi tiraba su bebida en sorpresa al escuchar a Kurt maldecir.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, y siguiento la mirada de Kurt, lo notó inmediatamente. Saltando al escenario y tomando su lugar en el micrófono, estaba la inconfundible figura de Blaine.

— Escóndete aquí, —dijo con indiferencia.— De cualquier manera él no será capaz de verte con todas las luces sobre en él.

— Pero...

— Pero nada Kurt. Estabas divirtiéndote hace veinte segundos. Saliste con tus amigas a bailar esta noche, no a escapar de un tipo que luce total y jodidamente desaliñado y como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Kurt lo miró y se dio cuenta que Santana tenía razón. Blaine, siempre tan elaborado y elegante, parecía una facha. No se había afeitado, su barba oscura se podía ver claramente bajo las luces, y su piel no lucía tan radiante como siempre. Vestía una playera polo ajustada y jeans, más casual que en la noche acústica, donde usualmente llevaba camisa y corbatín, pero lucía incómodo, y su voz se escuchaba ronca mientras hablaba.

— Hola a todos, así que... um... es bueno estar aquí en la noche de apertura, creo. Voy a interpretar algunas canciones para ustedes. Espero que las disfruten. —Y con eso, se lanzó a "We found love" que pronto tuvo a todos -incluyendo a Kurt- bailando. Su música era mucho más actual, diseñada a adecuarse a la atmósfera del club en lugar de la tranquilidad de la cafetería, y cantando con una banda detrás de él, le mostró a Kurt un lado de él que nunca había visto. Lejos estaban las tímidas sonrisas y las miradas suaves, el morderse el labio de manera nerviosa antes de empezar cada canción. De pronto ya no lucía enfermo. Este Blaine estaba lleno de confianza mientras se pavoneaba y bailaba en el escenario, cantando por todo lo que a él le importaba y haciendo que Kurt tragara su 'Shirley Temple Virgen'***** en tiempo récord.

— ¡Mierda! Si a él no le gustaran los hombres, yo lo aprovecharía totalmente, —Santana gritó por encima de la canción, y Kurt solamente consiguió ruborizarse como el primer día, se permitió pensar cómo sería tener ese cuerpo pegado al suyo, sentir esos fuertes muslos empujando sus piernas mientras sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez.

— ¿Estás bien? —Tina gritó de pronto, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Hmm?

— Estás ardiendo, —ella gritó, poniendo su mano en la frente de Kurt.

— Estoy bien, sólo necesito uh... ir al baño. —Asintió en dirección al sanitario, y una vez ahí, se encerró en un cubículo y cerró los ojos, enfocándose en estabilizar su respiración antes de poner su mano en su entrepierna. Estaba muy seguro de que sería imposible tener una erección en unos jeans tan apretados, pero su cuerpo ciertamente estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, y tuvo que esperar por buenos cinco minutos antes de abrir la puerta del cubículo, salpicar un poco de agua en su rostro y regresar con sus amigas.

— ¿Dónde se fue? —preguntó a Tina que estaba bailando con Quinn algún tipo de música tecno.

— A tomar un descanso. —gritó.— Por allá,— hizo un gesto en dirección hacia el bar, donde Kurt pudo ver a Blaine sentado en un banco, platicando con... otro tipo. Un tipo que parecía ser muy cercano a él mientras reía a carcajadas por algo que había dicho y tocándole el brazo con coquetería. Todo dentro de Kurt cayó, entonces sintió la ira empezar a cercer y antes de darse cuenta, estaba caminando en dirección a ellos.

— ¿Entonces por esto no podías darme tu número? —gritó tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¡Kurt! —Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron en sorpresa, y más aún cuando se percató de su apariencia. Vestido con jeans de piel entallados y botas hasta las rodillas, una camisa gris con una camiseta blanca debajo, cabello peinado con volumen y... ¡oh madre de Dios!, ¿era eso delineador? Kurt lucía como una vieja versión de Kurt. Un Kurt de diecinueve años, que Blaine notaba que llamaba la atención... incluso la suya.— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le gritó sobre la música, y Wes lo miraba con confusión mientras Kurt desataba su furia.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! —gruñó.— Ya sabes, desearía que hubieras tenido los pantalones para decirme que estabas con alguien más antes de dejarme hacer un completo idiota de mi mismo, Blaine. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Blaine gritó.

— ¡Oh Dios, no! —Wes agregó saltando de su asiento. —Soy Wes, amigo de Blaine. Hemos sido amigos desde la escuela, y puedo asegurarte que nunca fuimos algo más. Él no tiene las partes que a mi me gustan.

Todo lo que Kurt pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie entre ellos. Wes, que le extendía una mano, sonriéndole casi disculpándose antes de dejarla caer para retirarse a su rincón, dejando que Blaine agarrara su brazo y lo arrastrara hacia la calle.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi, Kurt! —dijo levantando la voz.—Puedo ir a donde quiera y hacer lo que quiera. Para tu información estoy trabajando esta noche.

— Lo se, —Kurt susurró en voz baja.— Te vi...

— Wes vino a verme, eso es todo. Pero aún si hubiera sido algo mas, ¿con qué derecho vienes a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

— Lo siento, —respondió entre dientes.

— ¡Sin mencionar el hecho de que se supone que no debes estar aquí en primer lugar! ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?

— Una amiga me consiguió una identificación falsa.

— Kurt... hay una razón por la que necesitas tener veintiuno para ir a los clubs,— Blaine suspiró.— Y no tiene sólo que ver con el alcohol.

— De cualquier manera, no hemos venido para eso, —Kurt lo interrumpió rápidamente,— Hemos venido a bailar.

— Debería llevarte a casa. —Blaine pensó en voz alta.

— No, por favor, no. Entiendo que piensas que soy un niño pequeño, pero ya me has humillado bastante y no puedo soportarlo más.

Blaine lo pensó por un rato, caminando de un lado a otro frente a un nervioso Kurt antes de levantar la cabeza finalmente.

— Okay. Tengo que regresar. Prométeme que esperarás hasta que termine. Quiero hablar contigo.

Kurt murmuró su consentimiento y regresaron al club, Blaine haciendo una mueca cuando Kurt le mostró su licencia de manejo falsa al hombre de la puerta. Regresó con sus amigos mirando a Wes, quien levantó una mano a manera de saludo, mientras Blaine regresaba al escenario.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Quinn.— ¿Estaba coqueteando contigo otra vez?

— ¡No! El tipo piensa que es mi papá, creo. —respondió Kurt de manera hosca antes de dirigirse hacia el bar.

— Hey, —dijo dando una leve palmadita en el hombro de Wes.

— Oh. Hola. Kurt, ¿cierto?

— Sí. Escucha, yo uh... solo quería disculparme por lo que dije. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

— No te preocupes. He tenido a mucha gente a través de los años asumiendo que Blaine y yo somos pareja. Blaine es una persona demasiado táctil, y es gay. Viene con el paquete.

— Bueno como sea... lo siento.

— Es bueno, ¿no? —dijo Wes señalando hacia el escenario.

— El mejor —Kurt suspiró, y Wes sonrió cuando la cara del niño se iluminó.

— Era el líder vocal en nuestro Club Glee, ¿sabías?

— ¿En serio? Me mencionó que estuvo en el club, pero no dijo nada de que era el líder.

— Oh, sí. Era como una estrella de rock, pudo haber conseguido chicos... o chicas, pero él nunca fue así.

— ¿Él... tiene a alguien?

— Habría que preguntarle, —Wes dijo amablemente.— No lo creo, pero Blaine mantiene un montón de cosas para él.

—Entonces, ¿es soltero? —Kurt se agarró de las palabras de Wes mientras una sonrisa de esperanza se abría paso en su rostro.

— Kurt. Tengo que ser honesto. Eres demasiado joven para él. Blaine es un adulto. Ve y diviértete con tus amigos. Permite que Blaine sea tu amigo, pero no esperes más que eso, o vas a salir herido. Enseño a chicos de tu edad. Se todo acerca de enamoramientos y anhelos secretos... pero tiene que ser con alguien de tu edad o con alguna celebridad.

Kurt lo miró fijamente, y tragó duro. Asintiendo cortésmente, dijo —Voy a bailar, —y desapareció entre la multitud, arrastrando a una chica rubia con él. Una hora después, un sudado Blaine regresaba a su banco, dando una palmada en la espalda de Wes.

— ¿Qué te pareció amigo?

— Bien, bien. —respondió Wes distraído mienteas miraba por encima del hombro de Blaine.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Él es como una maldita gacela, —murmuró Wes, y Blaine se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kurt con las manos en alto sobre su cabeza, contoneando su cuerpo aquí y allá. Kurt estaba completamente perdido en la música, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sus amigas bailaban a su alrededor, y todos tenían habilidades naturales, pero Kurt era increíble, y Blaine lo miraba fascinado.

— Pon tu lengua en su lugar, —dijo Wes directamente en su oído. —Piensa en cómo luce constantemente. Se que el delineador es lo tuyo, pero déjalo ser.

— No estaba... bueno... Okay. Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con él.

Se abrió camino entre los ondulantes cuerpos, y apartó a una chica latina de su camino, cuyos ojos oscuros destellaron rabia cuando él la tocó, después sonrió maliciosamente cuando se percató de quien era.

— ¡Hey Kurt! ¡Tu amante quiere un baile! —le dijo, y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y sonrió con deleite.

— ¡Claro que no! —un indignado Blaine chilló.— Y yo no soy... no debiste llamarme... así. —se quedó sin convicción mientras la chica giraba y jalaba a una rubia y se fundían en un beso apasionado. —Salgamos de aquí. —le dijo a Kurt, haciendo una mueca de disgusto a la pareja mientras pasaba delicadamente junto a ellas. Atravesaron el club, y Blaine se hizo consciente de que Kurt saltaba de emoción a su lado.

— Kurt... Yo... esto no significa nada. ¿Okay? Tienes que entender eso. No hay nada entre nosotros, y nunca debe haberlo. ¿Lo entiendes? —le dijo por encima de la música, sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Kurt mientras trataba de transmitirle su significado.

— Sí, sí. Okay. Tu amigo ya me dijo eso mismo. ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó con ojos brillantes.

— Te voy a llevar a casa.

El rostro de Kurt se decayó y sus hombros se hundieron mientras Blaine lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, pero un paseo en el coche de Blaine era mejor que ningún tiempo con él, razonó, así que fue a buscar a Tina mientras Blaine se despedía de Wes. Después ambos salieron.

— ¿Tuviste una buena noche? —preguntó Blaine cortésmente, el aire frío los golpeaba y hacía que todo pareciera torpe y bastante formal.

— Sí, gracias. —Kurt respondió solemnemente. —Estuviste realmente bien.

— Gracias. Me gusta tocar ocasionalmente en clubes o bares. Me da oportunidad de convertirme en otra persona por un tiempo, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Llegaron al auto y Blaine mantuvo abierta la puerta del acompañante para él, el corazón de Kurt se estremeció mientras subía al auto.

— ¿No quieres quedarte? —preguntó Kurt.— En el club, quiero decir.

— No. No es realmente mi ambiente. Si voy a un club, voy a Scandals.

— ¿No es ese un bar gay?

— Sí. Uh... —Blaine hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta.— Voy ahí algunas veces si quiero bailar. No me gustan las chicas tratando de ligar conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te asustan las chicas? —Kurt preguntó y Blaine rió a carcajadas.

— ¡No! Tengo amigas mujeres, es sólo que me hacen sentir incómodo. Me siento mal al tener que decepcionarlas.

— ¿Entonces a los hombres nunca los decepcionas?

— Lo malentiendes todo, ¿verdad? —Blaine rió.— Yo no dije eso.

— Me decepcionaste.

— Kurt.

— Lo hiciste.

— Kurt, por favor. —Blaine dijo, su rostro ahora serio mientras manejaba.— No quise hacerlo. Tienes que saberlo.

— No. No lo se en absoluto, —contestó bruscamente.— Me hiciste parecer un tonto delante de mis amigos, y destruiste la poca confianza que me quedaba.

— ¡Y tú me hiciste beber una botella completa de whiskey y llorar en compañía de mi amigo! —Blaine explotó, y Kurt retrocedió contra la puerta mientras el silencio llenaba el auto. Pasó largo tiempo con Kurt mirando hacia sus manos y Blaine concentrado en el camino- Ninguno de los dos se conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo tranquilizar al otro. y ninguno parecía saber qué decir. Finalmente Blaine alcanzó la mano de Kurt y la apretó brevemente.

— Lo siento. —Es todo lo que dijo antes de preguntarle cómo llegar a su casa.

— ¿Te hice llorar? —Kurt dijo suavemente, intimidado por las palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo manejó hasta que estuvieron a pocos bloques de la casa de Kurt, donde se estacionó.

— Sí y no, —suspiró volviéndose hacia él.— La situación me hizo llorar más que nada, y el alcohol por supuesto. Lo cual no te recomiendo intentar, —agregó, sonriendo ante la pequeña risa de Kurt.

— ¿Qué pasa con la situación?

— Siento... como si pudiéramos ser... no lo se. ¿Amigos, supongo?

— Nada más. — Kurt declaró.

— No. No... todavía.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Kurt, así que ignora esa parte. Siento como que quiero ser tu amigo, conocerte, pero no quiero que la gente tenga una idea equivocada.

— ¿Desde cuando importa lo que la demás gente piense? No tengo un amigo real, Blaine. Bueno... está Rachel pero... no alguien en quien pueda confiar y con quien pueda hablar como a un igual. Así que si eso es lo que me estás ofreciendo...

— Eso es.

— Entonces sí.

— Entonces... ¿Podríamos... no lo se... ir al cine alguna vez, y no lo catalogarás como una cita?

— No, si tu dices que no lo es.

— No puede ser, Kurt. No solo por tu edad, sino porque realmente no estoy buscando salir con nadie ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no. —Encendió el motor y manejó el resto del camino, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt.— Antes de la media noche en tu casa. —sonrió.

— Bien, porque mi papá estará mirando el reloj. Gracias por el paseo, —dijo Kurt quien estaba infinitamente más alegre.

— Cuando quieras. Pero Kurt, por favor no me dejes verte vestido así otra vez.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque haces... la gente... desea cosas. Cosas que no son apropiadas de desear con un niño de tu edad.

— Oh, —Kurt dijo, ruborizándose en la oscuridad, pero sintiendo una pequeña emoción mientras las palabras de Blaine hacían estremecer a todos sus sentidos.

— Préstame tu teléfono, —dijo Blaine extendiendo la mano

— ¿Para qué?

— Para que pueda darte mi número.

* * *

***Shirley Temple Virgen:** Es un cocktail libre de alcohol que está compuesto de cinco medidas de refresco de lima-limón o de ginger ale y un toque de granadina, decorado con una cereza y una rodaja de naranja. Se sirve en copa plana o en vaso alto (en cuyo caso se añade hielo a la mezcla).

* * *

_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine... ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? ¡No te resistas, hombre! Los encantos de Kurt son enormes ;)_

_¿Cuál fue su momento favorito de este capítulo?_

_Mil gracias a Melisa360, AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss, DCAndreaBA, Alice Anderson Paola, PameCrissColferette, giovisKlaine, Monse de CrissColfer, Andre Luna, Adriana11, Klaineadiction, santa klaine, KlainerDCbowties, Guest, AdryRamiss15 , lilimona y Gabriela Cruz por sus lindísimos reviews ;) _

_Ojalá que los que no se han animado a comentar, lo hagan. Es sumamente gratificante y emocionante entrar y ver que se toman un tiempo para comentar. Y, créanlo o no, me animan a seguir traduciendo.  
_

_Hasta el próximo viernes con un nuevo capítulo ;)_

_Kisses klainers!_

_xoxo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Blaine despertó temprano, incapaz de resistir el impulso de estirarse para tomar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje de texto a Kurt.

**¡Buenos días! **escribió, luego lo borró pensando en que tal vez eso sonaría demasiado entusiasta.

**¡Hey! Entonces... ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo más tarde?** No. Demasiado sugerente.

**¿Puedo invitarte a salir esta tarde?** No-o. El había dicho estrictamente que no saldrían en una cita.

**¿Por qué tenías que lucir tan endemoniadamente caliente anoche por lo que ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?**

Definitivamente no.

**Hola, espero no haberte despertado. Si estás cerca, ¿podríamos tal vez ir a tomar un café? -Blaine.**

Fue por lo que finalmente se decidió, a pesar de que todavía leyó y releyó el mensaje antes de decirse a sí mismo que madurara y que apretara el botón de enviar. La respuesta no llegó de inmediato, así que intentó mantenerse ocupado en la casa, pero no lo consiguió.

— Blaine, son las ocho de la mañana. Es domingo, —Wes gimió cuando contestó el teléfono.

— Le mandé un mensaje, pero no me ha respondido.

— ¿Quién?

— Kurt.

— No me sorprende. No pudiste llevarlo a casa mucho antes de la media noche, y él es un adolescente. Probablemente dormirá toda la mañana.

— Lo olvidé. Me siento nervioso. ¿Por qué me siento nervioso?

— Porque el chico te gusta, —Wes se rió con voz adormilada.— Los he visto juntos. Y antes de que me quieras dar una patada en las bolas, no pienso que seas un pervertido o algo por el estilo. Pienso que eres un tipo honorable que hará lo mejor para el chico, y tal vez te tome un año o más, pero terminarás saliendo con él de manera correcta y apropiada.

— ¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mi toda la mierda? —gimió Blaine.

— Porque no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos. Pero Luke no era una mierda... él era sólo... tóxico.

— Mierda.

— No debemos hablar de él de esa manera. —dijo Wes en voz baja.

— No, tienes razón, —suspiró.

— Brad era una mierda.

— Sí.

— Y Josh.

— Totalmente.

— ¿Kevin?

— Basta ya. Me siento suficientemente culpable.

— ¿Por qué?

— Wes, estoy sintiendo mariposas en el estómago ante la idea de Kurt despertando y leyendo mi mensaje. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme, si no es jodidamente culpable?

— Sin embargo, no estás haciéndole daño a nadie. —Wes contraatacó.— No has hecho nada malo y no tienes intención de hacerlo. Ahora déjame dormir un poco, y llámame esta tarde, ¿okay?

— Okay.

...

Kurt despertó en el segundo en que su teléfono sonó; había dormido toda la noche con él en la mano, por lo que no le había pasado desapercibido. Leyó el mensaje de texto con una sonrisa boba, dejándose caer en su almohada y apretando el teléfono contra su pecho. Se forzó a sí mismo a esperar una hora completa antes de responder para no parecer demasiado ansioso. Al final respondió:

_Claro. Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer, pero ¿podrías recogerme a las tres?_

'Cosas' significaba tareas e ir a hacer compras con su padre, pero no quería que Blaine lo supiera. Blaine respondió afirmativamente, y Kurt se puso a completar su tarea lo más rápido posible para tener el tiempo adecuado para decidir su atuendo.

Afortunadamente, Burt salió justo después del almuerzo, por lo que Kurt evitó preguntas incómodas, diciéndole únicamente que saldría con sus amigos, sabiendo que su padre asumiría que saldría con Rachel y Mercedes. Vio el coche de Blaine en la entrada de la casa y fue incapaz de chillar un poco de emoción a pesar del mantra de 'no es una cita, no es una cita' que repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Esperó hasta que el timbre sonó, pero Blaine fue más que consciente de que había estado de pie esperando justo al lado de la puerta.

— Hola. —Blaine estaba extrañamente emocionado de ver a Kurt vestido nuevamente con su ropa de siempre, esperando que fuera más fácil verlo como un amigo con el que estaba tomando café y sólo eso, lo que por supuesto era exactamente lo que harían.

— Hola. ¿Listo para irnos?

— Claro.

Blaine lo llevó hacia el coche, sosteniendo la puerta para Kurt y esperando que no pudiera notar la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

— Así que... pensé que podríamos ir a algún lugar que no fuera el Lima Bean.

— Sí por favor. —Kurt se rió.— Estoy seguro que es el único lugar que Rachel conoce.

Blaine condujo hasta el centro de Lima y encontraron una cafetería pequeña justo al lado de la plaza principal donde ambos ordenaron chocolate caliente y se instalaron en dos cómodos sillones.

— Entonces, —Blaine comenzó.

— Entonces.

— No se... háblame de ti, supongo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.— No hay mucho que contar. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete, y vivo con mi padre. Él está saliendo con una mujer que tiene un hijo que está en el mismo año que yo en la escuela. Um... voy a McKinley, pero eso ya lo sabías.

— ¿Esperanzas? ¿Sueños? ¿Aspiraciones para el futuro? —Blaine se recargó en el brazo del sillón, descansando su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras permitía que el melodioso tono de voz de Kurt lo bañara.

— Salir de Lima, —Kurt contestó instantáneamente.— Me gustaría ir a NYADA a estudiar. Eso o estudiar moda en Parsons... pero NYADA sería mi primera opción. Después de eso, ¿quién sabe? Viajar, trabajar en teatro, casarme cuando esté... no se... viejo.

— ¿Viejo?

—Treinta y algo, —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, misma que hizo a Blaine reír a carcajadas.

— Okay, cuando tengas treinta te recordaré que pensabas que era viejo.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento ante la idea de seguir viendo a Blaine en un futuro lejano, pero no era una idea incómoda en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Has estado por aquí mucho más tiempo que yo. Debes tener mucho más que contar.

— Gracias, —dijo Blaine con ojos bailando de alegría.— Déjame ver... Fui a Dalton, como bien sabes. De ahí me fui a estudiar música a la Universidad de Nueva York. Mis padres aún viven en Westerville, lo que es una bendición y una maldición a la vez. Mi mejor amigo, Wes, enseña matemáticas en Dalton. Um... oh, y tengo un hermano llamado Cooper. Él vive en Los Ángeles y tiene unos gemelos de diez años, Maddie y Taylor.

— Eso es... interesante, —dijo Kurt, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.— Pero eso no es acerca de ti. Háblame de ti.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa?

— Claro. ¿Por qué no? Simplemente te diré si no quiero responder. —Blaine se encogió de hombros, entonces se encontró riendo una vez más cuando Kurt metió sus piernas debajo de él y se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Nueva York?

Recogiendo un hilo suelto del brazo del sillón, Blaine no miró hacia arriba mientras habló.— Yo uh... Yo tuve una separación. Una muy mala separación. Y simplemente sentí que no podía quedarme.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

Blaine negó con la cabeza suavemente.— No puedo. —le susurró, y con horror, Kurt se percató que los ojos de Blaine se llenaban de lágrimas.— No puedo decírtelo. Lo haré... un día. Pero no en este momento.

— Okay, —dijo Kurt completamente preparado para dejar el tema por la paz, pero Blaine continuó.

— Es sólo que... nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Me refiero a gente que conozco. Gente que estuvo a mi alrededor en esa época, mi familia y Wes por ejemplo, y no se trata de algún secreto o algo pero, yo sólo... nunca tuve que volver a contarlo, y no se si pueda.

— Está bien, —Kurt susurró, estirándose sobre la mesa hasta tomar la mano de Blaine en la suya, sorprendido por la fuerza con la que Blaine la sujetó.

— Gracias, —Blaine le regaló una sonrisa temblorosa y exhaló un suspiro entrecortado.— Ugh. Okay. Basta de tristezas.

— ¿Cuándo terminó?

— Hace casi tres años, y he estado en Ohio desde hace un año.

— ¿Y no has estado con nadie más desde ese entonces?

— No... en una relación... no, —Blaine respondió, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

— ¿Estuvieron juntos durante mucho tiempo?

— En realidad no. Dieciocho meses, Pero fue muy... intenso. Y cuando terminó, me resultó muy difícil salir a la superficie y ser yo mismo otra vez.

— Entonces... ¿Has tenido muchos novios?

— Te gustan las preguntas, ¿no es así?

— Lo siento.

— Está bien. No, no he tenido muchos novios. Probablemente he salido -como puedes ver- con muchos tipos, pero, como muy amablemente me recordaste, soy mucho más grande. Pero no todas esas citas, se convirtieron en relaciones. De hecho, solo he tenido tres novios reales.

— ¿Has estado enamorado?

Blaine arrugó su nariz mientras pensaba; nuevamente eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de continuar.— Enamorado, no. Luke... el último... lo amaba, pero no estaba enamorado de él, si es que tiene sentido. Nunca me visualicé estando junto a él para siempre.

— Yo nunca me he enamorado, —Kurt comentó tímidamente.— Nunca he tenido una cita.

— Me habría sorprendido su hubieras dicho lo contrario, —Blaine sonrió, y esta vez fue él quien se estiró para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kurt.— Respecto a las citas... Ya las tendrás. Se paciente.

— Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice. Pero es difícil, cuando veo a Rachel salir con Finn -el chico que probablemente terminará siendo mi hermanastro- y a otros amigos también, ¿ya sabes? Es como si todo el mundo ya hubiera tenido esa emoción, excepto yo.

— Es más difícil siendo gay. Y si eres gay y un tonto romántico como yo, es aún peor, —Blaine sonrió suavemente.— Una gran cantidad de chicos de tu edad llegarán a ser gays pero aun no se han declarado abiertamente con ellos mismos, -por no mencionar a cualquier otra persona-, que estoy asombrado de la confianza y la seguridad que tienes de ti mismo.

— Siempre lo supe, —Kurt se encogió de hombros.— Y con mi impecable sentido de la moda y mi ridícula voz, era algo más que obvio.

— No del todo. Y me gustaría que no odiaras la manera en que hablas. Es... increíble. Verdaderamente. Podría escucharte todo el día.

— ¿En serio?

— De verdad. Estoy siendo totalmente honesto. Eres... especial, —Terminó sin convicción, ocultando algo más, pero Kurt lucía como si todas sus navidades hubieran llegado a la par mientras su sonrisa le partía la cara en dos.

— Gracias, —dijo, luego suspiró y lo miró anhelante una vez más.— Yo sólo... quiero el romance, ¿ya sabes? quiero las citas, los besos robados, las manos entrelazadas y los abrazos en el sofá mientras una película se reproduce sin ponerle atención...

— Y lo tendrás, estoy seguro de ello. ¿Te platiqué lo del baile de Sadie Hawkins? Bueno, el chico al que le pedí que fuera mi acompañante, era sólo un amigo. Después de eso, estuve tan asustado de pedírselo a alguien más, que tuve mi primera cita real hasta los dieciocho.

— Wow.

— Tuvimos algunas citas y fue lindo, pero después ambos fuimos a la universidad y eso fue todo. Mi verdadera vida amorosa no empezó sino hasta que llegué a NYU.

— ¿Crees que será lo mismo para mi?

Blaine quería gritar que no, porque ya se estaba preguntando cuándo estaría bien invitarlo a salir de manera apropiada, pero en lugar de eso se encogió de hombros.— Tal vez conozcas a alguien antes de eso.

— Blaine, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?... ¿Crees en las almas gemelas?

— Sí.— La respuesta de Blaine fue inmediata y definitiva.

— ¿Crees que tienes que salir con alguien para descubrir si es para ti, o crees que lo puedes saber de manera instantanea?

— Ooh. Esa es una pregunta difícil. Yo creo... tal vez... no siempre se sabe. Puedes salir con alguien y entonces un día te das cuenta de que no puedes estar sin esa persona. Pero también pienso que puedes conocer a alguien y ahí estará ese momento, una chispa instantanea.

— ¿Una conexión?

— Sí.

Un silencio descendió entre ellos mientras Blaine miraba a través de la ventana y Kurt observaba fíjamente sus zapatos. Quería preguntarle a Blaine si lo sentía, que si él también permanecía despierto en la noche preguntándose si había encontrado al indicado. Razonó que probablemente no, dado que -como todo el mundo seguía recordándole- Blaine era un adulto. Lo miró y se rió cuando atrapó a Blaine tratando de evitar un bostezo.

— ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

— ¡No! En absoluto. No, sólo estoy cansado. No dormí mucho anoche, eso es todo. Y necesito mi sueño.

— Porque eres viejo, —Kurt se burló.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Okay, sucesión de preguntas rápidas, —Kurt dijo con ojos brillantes y disfrutando enormemente de esto.— ¿Lady Gaga o Madonna?

— Madonna.

— ¿Donna Summer o Tine Tempah?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Blaine preguntó, apretando su rostro en desagrado.— Donna Summer, sin contendientes.

— ¿Vino o ponche de frutas?

— Vino.

— ¿Tarde de flojera en el patio trasero o compras en el centro comercial?

— Patio trasero. Lo estoy haciendo realmente mal, ¿no es así?

— No se ve genial, —Kurt se rió.— ¿Cárdigans o...?

— Cárdigans, —Blaine lo interrumpió.

— ¡No sabes lo que iba a decir!

— No importa. No hay nada como un cárdigan, especialmente si se usa con un corbatín. —Blaine sonrió.

— Es oficial. Eres un anciano.

— Bueno, gracias por su sabiduría y perspicacia, oh bien informado joven. ¿Acaso puedo todavía aspirar a ser su amigo?

— Por supuesto, —Kurt canturreó brillantemente, y los dos se echaron a reír.

...

— La pasé muy bien —dijo Blaine mientras se detenía frente a la casa de Kurt.

— Yo también. —Le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana? —dijo Blaine sin preocuparle realmente si sonaba demasido ansioso.

— ¡Oh! —La sorpresa de Kurt fue evidente, pero se recuperó rápidamente.— No puedo mañana, tengo club Glee. Pero uh... ¿el Martes?

— Claro. ¿Después de la escuela?

— ¿No tienes trabajo?

— Trabajo mucho en casa. Tengo un estudio de música.

— Okay.

— ¿Quieres que te recoja en la escuela?

— Erm...

— ¿No?

— Estoy... un poco consciente de que no todo el mundo va a aprobar o va a creernos cuando les digamos que sólo somos amigos.

— No, por supuesto que tienes razón. —Blaine sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar su confusion.— Um... ¿En el Lima Bean? Te queda cerca, ¿cierto?

— Sí. Puedo llegar ahí. Será mejor que me vaya. — dijo abriendo la puerta saliendo a regañadientes del coche.— Te veo el Martes.

...

— ¿Quién era ese? —preguntó Burt en el segundo exacto en que Kurt cruzó la puerta.

— Un amigo. Te dije que iba a salir.

— Era un hombre, —dijo Burt bruscamente mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

— ¿Y? También tengo amigos hombres.

— Seguro que sí, es sólo que nunca lo había visto, eso es todo.

— No, es nuevo.

— ¿Un posible novio?

— No papá, sólo un amigo. —sonriendo, tomó una rebanada de pastel de queso del refrigerador y pasó junto a él para dirigirse a su habitación del sótano mientras Burt murmuraba algo sobre que lo mantuviera informado y arrastraba los pies para ver la TV.

...

—¡Es increíble! —Blaine gritó emocionado a Wes.

— Oh Dios.

— La pasamos muy bien. No me había reído así en mucho tiempo. Su punto de vista de las cosas es tan refrescante y...

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste? Aparte de como un niño otra vez.

— Bien. Fué fácil. Quiero decir... algunas veces me miraba de cierta manera... o tocaba mi mano y yo... algo así como... saltando por dentro, pero la mayor parte del tiempo fuimos simplemente nosotros... platicando y pasándolo bien.

— Mantenlo de esa manera.

— Lo haré

— ¿Hicieron mas planes?

— Lo voy a ver el Martes.

— ¡El Martes! Es un poco rápido, ¿no?

— Yo quiero. Él es simplemente... una gran persona para tener a mi alrededor.

— Sólo... ten cuidado Blaine. No le des al niño falsas esperanzas. Debe ser muy halagador saber que el tipo del que te sientes atraído, realmente disfruta de pasar tiempo contigo. Tú eres el adulto en todo esto, tú eres quien tiene que saber en qué momento retirarse y actuar con moderación.

— Lo se. —Blaine suspiró.— Y no le voy a dar esperanzas, lo juro.

— Bien. Y por cualquier urgencia que puedas tener... reúnanse en otra parte.

...

Blaine prestó atención a los consejos de Wes, de verdad que sí, pero aún así no pudo evitar la forma en que su rostro se iluminó cuando Kurt entró a la cafetería el Martes.

— Aquí, —dijo empujando un café hacia él.

— ¿Te sabes mi orden de café?

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación cuando Kurt se sentó con un suspiro.— Pareces un poco deprimido.

— Un día duro. — se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su humeante bebida.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— En realidad no.

— Okay, —Blaine dijo y la sonrisa de Kurt se llenó de alivio y gratitud.— ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

— ¿Viste "Project Runway" anoche?

— Por supuesto.

Y así fue como se pasó la semana; viéndose después de la escuela para tomar café cada día hasta el Viernes, cuando Blaine lo recogió después de cenar para llevarlo a la noche acústica con él. Le rogó y le suplicó a Kurt que cantara con él, pero se negó con agradecimiento, sabiendo que su voz no estaba en su mejor momento debido a la falta de sueño, y no quería quedar en ridículo. A pesar de ello, pasaron otra noche completamente felices en la compañía del otro, intercambiando historias, haciéndose reír mutuamente y en general, llegando a conocerse, y gustándoles más y más lo que iban descubriendo del otro.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana por la noche? —Kurt preguntó mentras Blaine se detenía en el camino de entrada a su casa.

— Uh... No puedo

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo um... Voy a salir.

— Oh, — Kurt tragó.— ¿Con Wes?

— No, con otros amigos.

— ¿A un bar?

— Algo así.

— Bien, —Kurt resopló, y Blaine se estiró hasta colocar una mano en su brazo.

— ¿Podríamos ir más temprano?

— Es igual, —se encogió de hombros, y Blaine descubrió la diferencia de edades mirándolo crudamente a la cara.

— Kurt, no lo hagas.

— No estoy haciendo nada.

— Claro que sí. Ambos tenemos otros amigos, y lo sabes. Yo no voy y me siento contigo en el Club Glee, ¿o si?

Kurt murmuró algo incomprensible, pero negó con la cabeza y Blaine continuó.— Conoces la diferencia de edad. No puedo llevarte a los bares conmigo.

— Tengo una identificación falsa, — Kurt probó esperanzado, y Blaine le sonrió con indulgencia.

— No va a pasar. Cuando cumplas veintiuno te ahogaré en alcohol si eso es lo que quieres, pero hasta entonces, no estaré preparado para tener bajo mi conciencia tu consumo ilegal de alcohol.

— Como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho.

— Yo no dije eso, —Blaine hizo una pausa dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro.— Kurt... me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Pero también tengo que tener amigos de mi edad. Necesito ser capaz de relajarme de vez en cuando con una copa en la mano y hablar con ellos acerca de... cosas. Es todo. Pero me gustaría ir a ver una película contigo en la tarde.

Kurt quería presionarlo para saber exactamente a donde iría, y quiénes eran esos amigos, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Blaine estaba siendo impreciso por alguna razón, y él simplemente no estaba listo para lidiar con ello en este momento. Así que asintió -a regañadientes- y quedó de llamarle a Blaine por la mañana. Rumbo al interior de su casa, se encontró con pesar con que su padre lo estaba esperando.

— ¿El mismo tipo?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— No hay una razón, —Burt se encogió de hombros.— sólo que has estado saliendo con él todos los días de esta semana.

— Somos amigos, te lo dije.

— Eres amigo de Rachel también, —Burt señaló, —pero no pasas horas arreglándote para tomar un café con ella.

— Me gusta lucir bien, —dijo Kurt ruborizándose.— no sabía que eso era un crimen.

— No lo es. Pero es obvio que te gusta este niño. ¿Quieres hablarme de él?

— No quiero, —Kurt estalló con molestia mientras trataba de dejar la habitación.

— Bien, pero si sigues viéndolo, quiero conocerlo, ¿entendido?

— Sí, ajá.

— Hablo en serio, Kurt. —su padre le advirtió mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Trató de dormir, pero terminó recostado sobre su espalda mirando hacia el techo y tratando de no imaginar a Blaine rodeado de hombres en un club, bailando, bebiendo y divirtiéndose -diversión que Kurt estaba a cinco años de distancia de ser capaz de compartir-.

La atmósfera entre Blaine y Kurt al día siguiente, fue tensa en un principio; compartieron escasa pero cortés conversación en el camino hacia el cine, principalmente un debate acerca de qué película ver. Blaine esperaba en la fila para comprar los boletos, insistiendo en pagar y con la esperanza de que podría de alguna manera volver a hacer reír a Kurt, pero no fue así, y tampoco lo fue el gran bote de palomitas que compró.

— Es grasiento, —dijo arrugando la nariz.

— Kurt, ¿quieres que cancele lo de esta noche?

Pensó en ello por un rato, después sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.— No. Tienes razón. Necesitamos tener otros amigos. Es sólo que... la situación me hizo sentir demasiado joven, y como si tal vez estuvieras avergonzado de mi... de ser mi amigo.

Blaine se detuvo en el vestíbulo del cine y levantó el rostro de Kurt con su dedo, su corazón dando tumbos cuando esos ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos.

— Te prometo que nunca me avergonzaré de ti. ¿Quién podría? ¿Sabes lo increíble que eres? No quise hacerte sentir de esa manera, y estaré feliz de que conozcas a mis amigos en algún momento. Ya conoces a Wes y realmente le agradas. Por favor no estés triste, porque sentirme apenado o avergonzado de ti... bueno, no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Aparentemente calmado, Kurt le regaló una sonrisa y tomó un puñado de palomitas, antes de dirigirse al interior de la sala donde se perdieron dos horas pretendiendo que veían la película, lanzándose miradas tímidas el uno al otro y compartiendo tiernas sonrisas. Kurt esperaba fervientemente que Blaine tomara su mano. Ciertamente, Blaine lucía como si estuviera pensando en ello. Tamborileaba sus dedos de manera impaciente en el brazo del sillón, y luego se detenía; dejaba que su mano flotara sobre la palma abierta de la mano de Kurt antes de retirarla a su regazo, y una sonrisa de -casi- arrepentimiento jugaba en el rostro de Blaine mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pantalla.

Por ahora Kurt sabía que tenía que ser suficiente. Blaine hizo énfasis en decirle una vez más lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él mientras conducía a casa, y Kurt prometió llamarle al siguiente día, dejando a Blaine alejarse preguntándose por qué una promesa de una simple llamada hacía que su corazón latiera con tanta emoción.

Esa llamada llegó a las siete de la mañana, y un muy sorprendido y crudo Blaine respondió sin ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Kurt? — La voz de Blaine sonaba ronca, grave por la falta de sueño y por gritar mucho sobre la música. Kurt distinguió un movimiento lejano seguido de un ahogado — Oh mierda.

— Blaine, ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Huh? Sí, sí. Espera. —Una puerta se cerró y luego Blaine estaba de vuelta.— Lo siento. Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que no esperaba que llamaras tan temprano, eso es todo.

— ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

— Sí... creo que sí, —Blaine murmuró, rascando su cabeza en confusión mientras trataba de encontrar sus pantalones.

— Me preguntaba si querías que hiciéramos algo hoy.

— Uh si... claro. Um... ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Podría ir?

— ¿Qué? No. No puedes.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque...

— ¿Por qué?

Blaine suspiró pesadamente y enderezando una silla de la cocina, se sentó.— Porque no creo que sea apropiado, —susurró, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Wes acerca de él teniendo que ser el adulto en toda esta situación.

— Estaba sugiriendo que viéramos una película o algo, —Kurt murmuró claramente molesto.

— Lo se, —dijo Blaine amablemente.— Pero la demás gente no lo verá de esa manera, indudablemente si tu padre se entera...

— Él sabe que te veo, —Kurt interrumpió.

— ¿Sabe cuantos años tengo? —Blaine preguntó y se encontró con el silencio.—Me lo suponía. Mira Kurt, Estoy feliz de verte, de que salgamos a tomar café o lo que sea, pero eso es todo, y tu sabes por qué tiene que quedarse ahí, ¿no?

Kurt pensaba que lo sabía. También pensaba que había un doble significado en las palabras de Blaine y estaba reconociendo la única cosa de la que nunca habían hablado: la profundidad de sus sentimientos y la chispa que ambos trataban de ignorar. Abrió la boca para decir algo a ese respecto, pero otra voz le habló a Blaine al otro lado de la línea y se congeló.

— ¿Café? Uh...

— Blaine, —le dijo su nombre al extraño que lo miraba.

— Blaine. Bien. ¿Café?

— Sí, estaría genial. Gracias. —Volvió su atención al teléfono en su mano y escuchó la temblorosa y rápida respiración de un adolescente con el corazón destrozado.— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

— No.

— No me mientas.

— No te estoy mintiendo. Yo uh... no estoy en casa, —dijo Blaine con la voz llena de pena.

— Así que por eso estabas susurrando. —Afirmó simplemente.

— No, Kurt. No es así, te lo juro.

— Olvídalo. De todos modos, hoy estoy ocupado. Toda la siguiente semana, de hecho.

— No es verdad, —Blaine suspiró.— Vamos, no seas así.

— ¿Así como? ¡Dime entonces cómo se supone que debo ser, Blaine! —Kurt gritó, y Blaine encontró el camino hacia afuera, hacia la fría mañana, sintiendo la bofetada de aire frío dándole crudamente en la cara, escociendo sus mejillas, aunque él no estaba seguro si era eso o algo más lo que estaba haciéndole los ojos llorar.

— Kurt...

— ¿No soy suficiente para ti? —Kurt preguntó en un susurro, y Blaine pensó que prefería el irracional grito al sonido desgarrador de las lágrimas atrapadas en la garganta de Kurt.

— No se trata de eso en absoluto... —Blaine comenzó.

— Olvídalo Blaine, —Kurt dijo con la voz quebrada en un sollozo.— Sólo... olvídalo.

— ¡Por favor! —Blaine lloró, pero sólo se encontró con el silencio.

* * *

_Owwwww... se vale llorar :(_

_¿Momento favorito? ¿Momento más triste? ¿Momento mas asdfghasdfgh? ¡Venga! Anímense a dejar un review :D_

_Gracias a AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss (fangirlea! es que es algo inevitable! :D), ValeAsencio (doblemente gracias por el review del capítulo 3 y el 4 :D), Alice Anderson Paola, AdryRamiss15, santa klaine, Klaineadiction, Fioreeh-VCC, patry, DCAndreaBA, Melisa360, Andre Luna, darckel, Monse de CrissColfer, cimari, Adriana11, Cleofis, Ilse Wayland, fernimontecinos, PameCrissColferette, lilimona, y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews ;)_

_Ovbiamente también mil gracias a los que leen y a los que reconocen que traducir adecuadamente no es una tarea sencilla. No se trata de copiar y pegar, se trata de traducir e interpretar. Lo hago porque me gusta y porque me encanta poder acercarlos a todos ustedes a historias que valen la pena, pero que por cuestiones del idioma no son tomadas en cuenta. Espero estar haciéndolo bien, por cierto :P So... si ven algún error, siéntanse en total libertad de hacérmelo saber._

_Después de toda esta palabrería, procedo a despedirme. ¡Tengan un lindísimo finde!  
Nos leemos el próximo martes con el siguiente capítulo, Peeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooo...  
**Si llegamos a los 100 reviews... actualizaré mañana Sábado** :D_ _So... a comentar ;)_

_Kisses klainers!_  
_xoxo!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Para el viernes, los niveles en el gabinete de bebidas de Blaine estaban significativamente más bajos mientras trataba de llamar a Kurt sin resultado. En su lugar llamó a Cooper, quien estaba lejos de ser amable y comprensivo.

— Te lo dije, Wes te lo dijo, ¡mierda! incluso Jeff trató de decírtelo. Él es un niño, Blaine.

— Pero ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de explicarle, —se lamentó en el teléfono antes de beberse el resto de su scotch.

— Y no lo hará porque ¿adivina qué? Él es un niño. Le has hecho daño.

— Pero no hice nada malo. Nunca dijimos...

— Eso no hace ninguna diferencia ante sus ojos, Blaine. Pasaste una semana entera con él, invitándolo a salir, escuchándolo, riendo con él, haciéndolo sentir como un maldito príncipe de alguna película de Disney... y luego la cagaste con él.

— Yo solo...

— Sólo tienes que superarlo.

— No puedo.

— Por supuesto que puedes. Para empezar deja de beber. Voy a dejárselo al niño, al menos no pudo animarte. Tú eres tu peor enemigo. Mira lo que pasó con...

— Lo se. Yo sólo... quiero tratar de olvidar todo lo que está sucediendo, pero sus malditos ojos están por todas partes.

— Blaine, en serio. Deja de beber. O llamo a mamá.

— Okay. Okay.

— Y llama a Wes o algo, haz algunos planes con tus amigos adultos.

— Jaja, —Blaine dijo secamente.— De hecho lo veré mañana de cualquier manera. Es el cumpleaños de Jeff.

— ¿No cantas esta noche?

— No podría hacerle frente a eso, —susurró apesadumbrado.

— Estás encaprichado con ese niño. Creo que debes estar agradecido de que terminara antes de que hicieras algo de lo que te hubieras arrepentido.

— Ya lo hice. Lo dejé ir.

...

— No estoy contenta con esto, Kurt. No me gusta para nada, —dijo Santana mientras se detenía en el estacionamiento.

— No me importa.

— Pues debería importarte, porque una llamada a tu padre para decirle que en realidad no estás en el cine conmigo hará que tu trasero esté encerrado por toda la eternidad.

— Bien, —Kurt suspiró, aburrido de la conversación y ansioso por empezar a moverse.— Gracias por el aventón, y por cubrirme.

— Al menos déjame ir contigo.

— No.

— Nunca has estado antes en un bar gay. Te comerán vivo.

— Voy a estar bien, Santana. Sólo quiero ver si está ahí.

— ¿Y qué si está ahí? ¿Qué tal si tiene su legua en la garganta de otro? ¿O qué tal si lo ves llevándose a casa a alguien al azar? ¿Entonces qué?

— Entonces creo que sabré lo que realmente piensa de mi, —dijo en voz baja, y Santana lo envolvió en un torpe abrazo.

— Ven a casa conmigo. Podemos ver porno gay en tumblr si quieres.

— Um... ¿gracias? Pero no. Tengo que hacer esto, Santana.

— Prométeme que me mandarás un mensaje tan pronto como llegues a casa.

— Te lo prometo.

— Porque tocaré a tu puerta a las tres de la mañana si no lo haces.

— No lo dudo.

...

Blaine se sentía bien. De hecho estaba disfrutando por primera vez en siete días. Había puesto atención en las palabras de su hermano, y se había convertido en conductor designado del grupo de esta noche, aunque Wes también había traído su coche. El gran grupo de amigos hacía un espectáculo ruidoso en la pista de baile, y Blaine disfrutaba moviéndose coquetamente entre sus viejos compañeros de escuela Nick y Jeff, empujando su trasero hacia Jeff y riendo cuando Nick lo alejaba. Nadie notó a un tímido e inseguro Kurt Hummel entrando al club, dirigiéndose directamente a la barra donde se devoró un trago de algo azul que quemó la pare posterior de su garganta. Sin embargo vio a Blaine con los brazos alrededor de un chico rubio que enredaba los dedos coquetamente en sus rizos mientras Blaine bailaba obscenamente con él. Miró hacia el suelo por un segundo, el alcohol corriendo libre por su torrente sanguíneo y haciéndolo sentir mareado. Cuando miró nuevamente hacia arriba, el rubio se había ido y en su lugar estaba un moreno alto con cara sonriente. Blaine no lucía complacido, pero al otro tipo no parecía importarle mientras se empujaba contra él y apretaba fuertemente el trasero de Blaine. Kurt tuvo un ataque de ira. Volando desde su banco, caminó a zancadas hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡Mierda! Va a haber problemas, —murmuró Wes con ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a Kurt caminando decididamente hacia Blaine y Sebastian.

— ¿Ese es el niño? —preguntó Jeff.

— Ese es el niño.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Kurt, con el rostro lívido de rabia.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y levantó la cabeza del hombro del tipo.

— Oh Dios santo.

— En serio, Blaine, ¿a ESTO es a lo que llegas con tus amigos adultos? bueno, ¿sabes qué? Vete a la mierda. —girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la barra del bar, pero Blaine lo agarró y le dio la vuelta.

— Dios mio, Kurt, ¡has estado bebiendo! —gritó por encima de la música, los extraños observando como ardían de rabia entre sí.— ¡Idiota! Yo... te he estado llamando, al menos diez veces al día y tu has estado ignorando cada una de mis malditas llamadas, bastardo ignorante. Asi que no vengas a un bar de adultos, donde se supone que no debes estar, dándome sermones acerca de cómo debo comportarme, porque justo ahora, ¡no creo que tu comportamiento resista mucho al escrutinio que digamos!

De manera instantanea, la ira de Kurt se transformó en tristeza cuando miró a Blaine con los ojos inhundados de lágrimas.— Por favor no me grites. Lo siento, ¿okay? No debería estar aquí lo se, pero yo sólo... necesitaba ver si estabas aquí.

— Bueno, aquí estoy. Ahora vete a casa, Kurt, —atacó Blaine regresando con sus amigos, demasiado enojado como para darse cuenta de lo herido y perdido que estaba Kurt, hasta que Wes lo empujó de vuelta otra vez.

— Ve y habla con él. Justo ahora tú eres el que está comportándose como un niño.

— Pero él... ¡él está prácticamente acosándome!

— ¡No te está acosando! Necesita saber cuál es su posición, Blaine. Y tú tienes que decidir eso. Ahora ve. —Con un último empujón, lo envió tambaleándose hacia Kurt, cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— Oh. Ya me iba, —dijo, tan quedamente que Blaine tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo.

— ¿Cómo llegarás a casa?

— Um... en taxi supongo.

— Yo te llevo, vámonos.

— Blaine... —lo llamó haciéndolo detenerse en seco. — ¿Te gustaría... um... tal vez bailar conmigo antes de irnos?

Kurt vió el suspiro escapar de él, y luego mirando a su alrededor como si las paredes pudieran tener la respuesta. Finalmente extendió su mano.

— Un baile.

Kurt sonreía, pero su sonrisa se llenó de nervios cuando dejó que Blaine lo dirigiera a la pista de baile, donde ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír ligeramente cuando el ritmo cambió y "Grenade" de Bruno Mars empezó a sonar. Kurt no estaba seguro de qué hacer, y jadeó y se tambaleó ligeramente mientras Blaine tiraba de él en un abrazo, instándolo a que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Bueno, creo que esta letra es bastante adecuada, ¿no crees? —dijo Blaine en su oído mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

— ¿Por qué? Quién es el problema, ¿tú o yo?

— Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes, —dijo Blaine en una voz que hizo que Kurt se estremeciera de placer.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres decir? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi?

— Sólo cállate y disfruta la canción, Kurt, —ordenó Blaine, presionando su cara en el cuello de Kurt. De verdad no pudo evitar que su mano viajara por la espalda de Kurt para que sus dedos se enredaran en su suave cabello castaño. Levantó la vista brevemente para ver a Wes mirándolo horrorizado, y a Sebastian sonriendo con satisfacción, asi que cerró los ojos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Kurt.

— Mierda, —dijo suavemente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Hueles tan bien! —murmuró.

— ¿Estás sobrio? —preguntó Kurt, haciéndose para atrás para mirarlo un poco.

— Sí, —se rió, acercándolo a él una vez más mientras se balanceaban al compás de la música. Kurt mantenía sus brazos firmemente alrededor del cuello de Blaine, demasiado nervioso y asustado como para hacer otra cosa, pero Blaine continuó recorriendo arriba y abajo la espalda de Kurt con sus manos, acercándolo hacia él más y más fuerte hasta que su muslo se abrió paso entre las piernas de Kurt mientras bailaban. Estaba perdido; completamente ahogado en sus sentimientos y finalmente entregándose a sus necesidades y deseos. Acarició el cuello de Kurt con la boca, disfrutando de la forma en que el chico se estremecía y gimió completamente cuando sintió los dedos temblorosos de Kurt enrredándose en sus rizos.

— Blaine. — La voz de Kurt vino en el más suave de los susurros, y Blaine se alejó para mirarlo con ojos entornados.

De pronto fue como si le hubieran lanzado una cubetada de hielo en la cabeza cuando vio que el niño se inclinaba ligeramente hacia arriba en dirección a su boca y a un ritmo alarmante.

— Kurt, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Blaine por encima de la música. Tirando con fuerza de los brazos de Kurt de donde los tenía, sobre sus hombros. Blaine capturó ambas muñecas, forzándolo a pararse derecho y lo miró.— ¡Aquí no! ¡No ahora!

— Bueno, ¿entonces dónde y cuándo? —cuestionó audazmente

— ¡En ningún lado y nunca! ¡Dios santo, Kurt! ¡Tienes quince años!

— Dieciséis en tres días, —estalló, sintiéndose aún más enojado mientras sentía las lágrimas de la humillación pinchándole los ojos.

— ¡Escúchate! Eres un niño, Kurt. Sólo un niño. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Lo arrastró de la pista de baile y a través de todo el bar, pasando frente a sus atónitos amigos, e ignorando a Wes que le gritaba que esperara. Emergieron a la fría noche y se dirigieron hacia el coche de Blaine, donde él -como siempre- le sostuvo la puerta para que Kurt entrara. Blaine manejó rápidamente, con las manos temblándole mientras agarraba el volante e intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Miró a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo, pálido y preocupado, mordiendo su labio inferior, lo que no ayudaba a Blaine, que seguía tratando desesperadamente de pensar qué decir. Al final fue Kurt el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿Vas ahí a conseguir hombres? —preguntó Kurt jugueteando con los botones de su camisa y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— No, —contestó Blaine, riendo con incredulidad.

— Puedes ser honesto conmigo.

— Lo soy. No es así... Kurt. Yo no soy así.

— No se cómo eres, ¿o si? No en realidad, —dijo con una voz tan cargada de emoción que casi se quedaba alojada en su garganta.

— No como estás insinuando, eso es seguro.

— ¿Es ahí donde fuiste la semana pasada?

— Sí.

— ¿Con esa gente?

—No con todos ellos.

Kurt quería preguntar más -como siempre- pero se resistió. De todos modos ¿Qué bien le haría saberlo? Si Blaine le decía con quién se había ido a casa, no borraría su dolor o sufrimiento, sólo tendría un nombre, posiblemente un rostro que vendría a su memoria una y otra vez. Así que se quedó en silencio hasta que Blaine se estacionó cerca de la entrada de su casa y se volvió hacia él.

— Lo siento, —dijo suavemente.

— No fuiste justo conmigo esta noche, —dijo Kurt, dándose por vencido al intentar controlar las lágrimas y dejándolas salir. Lágrimas de vergüenza y humillación que a Blaine le hubiera gustado curar con un beso una y otra vez, pero que sabía que no podía.

— Lo se.

— Tú me incitaste. No debí estar ahí, lo se. Pero cuando te pedí que bailáramos, pudiste haberme rechazado.

— Pude haberlo hecho. — dijo Blaine en voz baja,— pero no quise hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... ¡mierda! ... porque quería abrazarte, —susurró con voz ronca. Kurt levantó la mirada para ver a Blaine mirándolo fijamente en la oscuridad, con el rostro lleno de remordimiento y pesar.

— Yo no... —Kurt comenzó, con el ceño fruncido en desconocimiento.— Pero... tu dijiste que éramos amigos.

— Lo somos. Por lo que no debí dejar que eso pasara. Te mandé señales equivocadas, te confundí y lo siento. También lamento mucho haberte gritado y haberte llamado niño. Fui tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo.

— Blaine... si yo hubiera intentado... ¿Te habría... quiero decir... ¿Qué habría pasado? —limpiándose las lágrimas, Kurt contuvo el aliento esperando una respuesta.

— Estuve a dos segundos de besarte, —dijo en un susurro, haciendo que una mueca de felicidad inhundara el rostro de Kurt.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Pero no puedo! —Blaine lloró de desesperación.— Es por eso que me enojé contigo, Kurt, ¡porque estoy tan enojado conmigo por tener esa clase de pensamientos acerca de ti!

— ¿Qué pensamientos?

— No te hagas el inocente, —estalló Blaine.

— No lo soy. No se lo que sientes por mi.

— Debes ser capaz de sentirlo, Kurt. Debes saberlo.

— Una conexión. —Kurt declaró con calma.

— Sí, —Blaine asintió. —No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y Dios sabe que lo he intentado. Así que traté de ser tu amigo... y me encanta estar contigo. En serio que sí. Eres una persona maravillosa, Kurt, pero para mi, va más allá de una amistad, y está mal.

— No, si los dos queremos lo mismo.

— Sigue estando mal desde mi punto de vista. Eres demasiado joven para todo esto. Tú y yo... queremos y necesitamos cosas muy diferentes de una relación.

— Yo podría... darte... um... eso. Si tu...

— ¡No! —Blaine lloró con horror.— Kurt, eso no es lo que quiero de ti, en absoluto. Bueno... De cualquier manera, no estoy listo para salir con nadie en este momento. El hecho es que tú necesitas ser feliz. Te mereces ser feliz. Pero tiene que ser con un niño de tu edad.

— Entiendo, —dijo Kurt en un susurro, con la cabeza inclinada.— No soy deseable, no soy lo suficientemente atractivo como para que me desees.

— Kurt, —Blaine dijo tirando de su rostro para que lo mirara.— Algunas veces digo cosas estúpidas, soy un idiota. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que no eres deseable, porque eres realmente hermoso.

La declaración quedó en el aire, ambos inseguros de qué hacer con semejante declaración o cómo proceder. El pulgar de Blaine recorría suavemente el rastro de las lágrimas de Kurt mientras sus ojos profundizaban en los del otro. Por mucho que Kurt quería moverse para acortar el espacio que había entre ellos, se quedó inmóvil. Blaine parpadeó y dejó escapar una lágrima. Kurt miró cómo esa lágrima hacía su recorrido por el rostro de Blaine para finalmente descansar en su mejilla, donde se atrevió a alcanzarla y limpiarla.

— Blaine... No puedo hacer esto.

— Lo se, — sonrió una forzada y triste sonrisa y dejó caer su mano.

— No puedo estar cerca de ti y saber que no vas a permitir que algo suceda. Porque no lo permitirás, ¿o si?

— Justo ahora, no.

— Son sólo quince años, si yo tuviera treinta, y tu cuarenta y cinco, a nadie le importaría. —Kurt trató en un último intento.

— Sí, tienes razón; a veces no importa, o parece no ser la gran cosa. Pero justo ahora lo es. Porque justo ahora estás por cumplir dieciséis años. No puedes conocerte a ti mismo, no has crecido lo suficiente, y no eres una persona por derecho propio todavía. Y no quise que sonara irrespetuoso o protector porque no es lo que quiero decir en absoluto. Es sólo un hecho inevitable.

— Así que... ¿esto es todo?

— Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, —Blaine ofreció, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que podamos serlo. Digo... nos llevamos muy bien, lo se. Pero tienes razón. Está esa conexión innegable, esta atracción que yo simplemente no creo poder pasar por alto mientras estés todavía alrededor... Lo siento, Blaine, —añadió en un suspiro mientras más lágrimas salían de esos ojos dorados.

— Entonces, supongo que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, —dijo con resignación.

— Yo... um... te veré por ahí, —dijo Kurt y salió del coche y corrió hacia adentro sin mirar atrás. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta suavemente y luego se desplomó contra ella, apretando los puños en sus ojos una y otra vez hasta que vio estrellas. Tambaleándose hacia su habitación, cayendo de bruces en la cama, alcanzó su teléfono antes de poder permitirse romperse completamente.

_Estoy en casa_, le escribió a Santana.

**¿Y?**

_Y simplemente acabo de descubrir cómo se siente tener el corazón destrozado._

* * *

_¿Por qué tienen qué ser taaaan complicadas estas cosas del amor?  
Ahora Blaine sufre y Kurt sufre... y por consiguiente nosotros sufrimos!_

_Si pueden, vayan a YouTube y escuchen la canción de Bruno Mars "Grenade" Es realmente geniaaal! y le da más realismo a esa parte del fic ;)_

¿Qué les pareció? Triste, lo se :( Pero... Kurt no deja de sorprenderme, es tan fuerte y maduro para su edad... Y Blaine que no puede mas! ooowwww my babies :(

_Vamos, dejen sus reviews, déjenme saber lo que les gustó, lo que los puso tristes y así :D_

_Heeeeeeeeeeeey! de verdad mil gracias a Andreajusbie, Amyxs41, PameCrissColferette, Monse de CrissColfer, kitty, PATRY, Melisa360, Andre Luna, sasuchan, Fioreeh-VCC, KlainerDCbowties, Klaineadiction, lilimona, karenGr, darckel, Adriana11, cimari, ValeAsencio, AbdulGarcia y Gabriela Cruz por haberme regalado sus reviews. Gracias super especiales a Asha Bojorges que comentó en todos los capítulos para poder llegar a los 100 :D En serio mil gracias!_

_Gracias a todos por seguirme en esta traducción y pues... si yo estoy aquí, no tengan duda de que es por ustedes. :D_

_Ahora sí... hasta el próximo martes :D peeerooooo... si veo que siguen dejando reviews lindos, hare lo posible por actualizar tres veces por semana ;) No prometo nada... pero creo que podría ser, ¿qué les parece?_

_Lindo finde!_

_xoxo!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

— ¡Tú, maldito idiota! —gritó Wes mientras que su rabia sobrepasaba a Blaine.

— Estaba tratando de dormir, —intentó Blaine, pero Wes iba con todo y no aceptaría nada de su mierda.

— Me importa una mierda si lo estabas. Has estado llorando otra vez, y no me sorprende. ¿A qué demonios creías que estabas jugando? Y ese pobre niño. Humillación no es la palabra.

— De todos modos, ya no importa, —dijo Blaine malhumorado mientras se dirigía a la cocina.— Me dijo que no quiere verme otra vez.

— Bueno, uno de ustedes tenía que acabar con esto. Estoy feliz de que uno de los dos fuera suficientemente adulto para darse cuenta.

— Wes...

— No me vengas con "Wes". Lo que yo vi en la pista de baile me hizo sentir tan incómodo. Te veías como si estuvieras tratando de inhalarlo.

— Creo que así fue.

— Fue más intenso que todo lo que he visto en mi vida, y mira que he visto a Sebastian en acción y eso ya es mucho. ¿Realmente te sorprendió que el pobre niño tratara de besarte? Parecías Lestalt el vampiro descubriendo una nueva presa.

— No... no me sorprendió, —dijo Blaine, llenando dos tazas con café y entregándole una a su amigo, antes de sentarse a la mesa.

— ¿Entonces por qué te pusiste así?

— ¡Porque tuve que contenerme para no besarlo! Wes, lo siento muchísimo si piensas que es asqueroso o lo que sea pero... ¡se sintió tan bien tenerlo entre mis brazos!

Wes suspiró, tomó un sorbo de su café y luego miró nuevamente a Blaine.— No creo que sea asqueroso. Creo que vi a dos personas que están enamorándose súbita y profundamente, y que no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

— No. No... eso no...

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, Blaine, pero es la verdad. Puedes jugar al gato y al raton el tiempo que quieras, pero ustedes dos están irresistiblemente atraídos el uno al otro y finalmente no serás capaz de negarlo por más tiempo.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que debo ir con todo?

— No. No puedo decirte eso, Blaine. Quieres que lo diga para que te sientas mejor contigo mismo y menos culpable con toda esta situación... pero no puedo. Soy de la misma edad que tú, y enseño a niños de la edad de Kurt. No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo en que lo acoses.

— No uses esa palabra.

— ¡¿Ves?! Tu mismo te sientes incómodo con eso. Deja a Kurt en paz por un tiempo. Por algunos meses si es necesario. Intenta tal vez contactarlo en el verano.

— ¿En el verano? ¡Pero eso está a siglos de distancia!

— No exageres, que no es tanto. Y eso le dará a Kurt tiempo para hacerse más fuerte, más maduro. Tu también para el caso.

— Pero... ¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela? ¿Y el acoso?

— El lidiará con eso de la misma forma en que siempre lo ha hecho. Dijiste que tiene un papá que lo apoya, y también tiene otros amigos, no lo olvides.

— No me gusta pensar en mi vida si no está él en ella, —dijo Blaine tristemente, lo que alentó a Wes a ponerse de pie y envolverlo en un abrazo.

— Sólo estuvo en tu vida por dos meses. Antes de eso tuviste treinta años de ignorancia.

— La ignorancia es la felicidad.

— Absolutamente. Así que vuélvete ignorante otra vez. Puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro.

...

Kurt despertó en la mañana de su decimosexto cumpleaños, no estaba delirante de emoción como siempre había imaginado que estaría en tremenda ocasión, pero en cambio estaba con un peso en el corazón y con lágrimas escociéndole los ojos. Se arrastró hasta la ducha, maldiciendo el pensamiento de otro día de tormento sin sentido esperándolo en los pasillos de McKinley. Había sido casi soportable en la semana que pasó con Blaine, porque él sabía que no importaba por lo que tuviera que atravesar en la escuela, a las tres de la tarde en punto, el podría ser feliz otra vez.

Se vistió lentamente, tratando de prolongar lo inevitable e ir escaleras arriba con su padre.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! —dijo Burt, abrazándolo y alborotándole el cabello.

— Papá, —se quejó con molestia mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello nuevamente antes de sentarse a la mesa.

— Emm... llegaron estas, —dijo Burt mientras le entregaba el arreglo de flores más grande que Kurt había visto en su vida,— Supongo que son del tipo del coche negro, quien no es exactamente un novio, —Burt se burló gentilmente, pero se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio que los ojos de Kurt empezaban a brillar,— ¿Kurt?

— No es exactamente un novio, —Kurt murmuró mientras abría la tarjeta. —Ni ahora, ni nunca.

_Felices dieciséis.  
Con amor Blaine.  
xoxo!  
__P.D Te extraño..._

— Dáselas a Carole, —dijo Kurt con el rostro endurecido mientras guardaba la tarjeta.

— ¿Qué? Son para ti. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Blaine, el tipo del carro, no me recogerá nunca más.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Burt tensando los hombros inmediatamente.

— No... nada. Es sólo... es sólo que no funcionó, eso es todo.

— Entonces estuvieron saliendo. ¡Lo sabía!

— No, no estuvimos saliendo. Tenía la esperanza... pero no. Y no va a pasar. —le dijo a su padre con sonrisa llorosa, pero Burt se encogió de hombros en confusión.

— No entiendo entonces por qué te mandó flores.

— Yo tampoco. Como dije, dáselas a Carole.

Burt suspiró pesadamente mientras Kurt alcanzaba el cereal. Ver a su pequeño crecer era aún más difícil de lo que había pensado. Trataba de ser comprensivo respecto a que era gay, y sabía que lo pasaba mal en la escuela por ello. Tenía la esperanza de que la llegada de este chico hubiera ayudado a Kurt a lidiar con todo, algunas salidas aquí y allá le darían un impulso muy necesario a su confianza, y por consiguiente, harían que el asunto del acoso escolar fuera más sencillo de sobrellevar, porque entonces Kurt finalmente sabría -tal como Burt siempre lo había sabido- que había gente en este mundo que era ignorante, temerosa y poco tolerante, pero que también existían los que amaban y aceptaban a los demás tal como eran.

Pero en cambio, Kurt había pasado toda la semana en compañía del tipo del carro negro -como Burt ahora lo llamaba- y luego una semana de mal humor, y ahora estaba abatido porque su corazón estaba roto y todo eso, y él no podía empezar a entenderlo.

— ¿Cuál fue el problema con él? —Burt intentó una vez mas, pero su hijo había construido una pared de acero a su alrededor y se reusaba a discutirlo.

— Papá, déjalo.

— Bien. Ven por tu regalo, —dijo arrastrándolo hacia el porche donde vio un Navigator negro estacionado con orgullo en la entrada.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Kurt chilló, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, quien reía y lo abrazaba fuertemente.— ¡Eres el mejor! ¡El mejor de los mejores! ¿Puedo manejar a la escuela? ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor?

— ¡Okay! —Burt rió a carcajadas.— Okay, lo que tú quieras. Estoy tan feliz de verte sonreír otra vez, —murmuró mientras regresaba a la casa.

...

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —gritó Blaine con desesperación mientras frenaba el coche hasta que lo fue arrastrando. Era sólo un neumático ponchado, y él sabía que no debería estar tan enojado, pero para ser totalmente honestos, había estado así desde hacía algún tiempo. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que había visto a Kurt, saliendo de su auto hacia la oscuridad, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Dos largos meses en los que el sufrimiento había disminuido ligeramente, para dar paso a un dolor sordo y a un anhelo, que él sabía que sólo Kurt podría curar.

Había pensado que un mes en Los Ángeles con Cooper podría curarlo, tal vez ayudarlo a olvidar el tormento y cambiar su enfoque en vivir de nuevo. Pero sólo consiguió que extrañara Ohio, algo que nunca pensó que haría, y deseó estar en casa para las fiestas, donde tal vez se encontraría con Kurt accidentalmente en el centro comercial, o en la pista de hielo.

No había tenido contacto con él, aparte de las flores que le envió en su cumpleaños y de las que no hubo respuesta. Wes, Cooper, Jeff, e incluso Sebastian -de quien Blaine no estaba muy seguro incluso después de todos estos años- estuvieron de acuerdo desde un principio en que esto era lo mejor. Cada uno de ellos había aportado su granito de arena, invitándolo a tomar café (Wes), dándole alojamiento en Navidad y abrazándolo mientras lloraba en Año Nuevo (Cooper), poniéndolo horrible e insanamente borracho y tratando -sin lograrlo- de emparejarlo con algún tipo disponible (Sebastian), y limpiando su vómito del pasillo, colocándolo en el sofá y sosteniendo su cabeza con ternura mientras bebía agua y lloraba un poco más (Jeff). Pero nada de eso le había ayudado, y sus amigos empezaron a preguntarse si realmente Blaine debería tratar de contactar al chico. Pero Blaine era terco y se negaba, insistiendo en que Kurt no quería verlo más, y que era decisión suya y que cambiaría de opinión cuando fuera el momento adecuado y estuviera listo.

— Pero él no lo va a hacer, —había insistido Wes esa mañana mientras desayunaban en un restaurante.— Él probablemente está sentado en casa, lamentándose por lo que pudo haber sido. No hay forma de que él vaya a llamar a un hombre de treinta y un años, arriesgándose a quedar como un tonto una vez más.

Así que Blaine se encontró conduciendo al centro de Lima -como había hecho hacía muchas semanas- con la vana esperanza de ver a Kurt por la calle. Pero lo que sea que Kurt hacía para llenar sus fines de semana, no parecía involucrar buscar en tiendas o ir a la noche acústica, donde Blaine no lo había visto desde entonces. De cualquier manera, su neumático ponchado parecía haber echado por tierra todos sus esfuerzos de ese día, y finalmente lo arrastró frente a un taller mecanico y entró.

— Hey amigo, ¿problemas con tu auto? —un adolescente extremadamente alto preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

— Sí. Un neumático ponchado.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No puedes arreglarlo tú mismo? —el niño se rió sorprendido.

— Uh... no. Me temo que no se nada de carros, a excepción de manejarlos.

— Dude. Eso es... como... ¡Hey! ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

— Uh... ¿no? —Blaine contestó confundido.— No lo creo.

— No te preocupes, —el adolescente rió y negó con la cabeza.— Traeré a Burt para ti.

Blaine permaneció de pie en la tienda mirando alrededor. Estaba callado a excepción del sonido lejano de una radio y el zumbido ocasional de alguna maquinaria. Esperó por un rato, y empezó a pensar que tal vez el adolescente se había olvidado de él así que tosió fuertemente, pero nada. Pasaron algunos minutos más, y Blaine empezó a impacientarse.

— Uh... ¿Hola? —llamó y escuchó el sonido de algunas herramientas.

— Hola, —una muy familiar voz le contestó.— ¿Cómo puedo... Oh.

— Kurt. —La emoción que flotaba entre ellos era evidente. Blaine dejó caer sus llaves en sorpresa, pero no hizo intento alguno por levantarlas, eligiendo en su lugar mirarlo y mirarlo tanto como fuera posible. Era Kurt de verdad, pero un Kurt que nunca antes había visto. Vestido con un overol azul marino, con el toque de una camiseta blanca mostrándose contra su piel de alabastro, y el cabello alborotado por estar recostado bajo distintos vehículos. Blaine lo miraba mientras el rubor se arrastraba a través de sus mejillas -una de ellas luciendo una mancha de aceite- y hacia su cuello antes de inundar su pecho. Tragando, Blaine se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de su... ¿consternación? ¿Placer? Y que la atracción seguía ahí. Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras el azul se unía al dorado y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

Kurt agarró la llave tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Blaine lucía bien. Cansado tal vez, pero simplemente tan devastadoramente guapo como siempre, su barba de tres días sólo hizo que el estómago de Kurt se contrajera de la más deliciosa manera posible mientras lo miraba morderse el labio inferior. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kurt tuvo la necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos y rogar que se le permitiera estar ahí por toda la eternidad.

— Yo uh... tengo un neumático ponchado, —dijo Blaine, señalando sin convicción hacia su auto.— Alguien me dijo que traería a alguien, pero nadie vino.

— Ese ha de haber sido Finn, —dijo Kurt, su voz era apenas un susurro.— Probablemente se distrajo. Eso pasa con Finn. Yo puedo cambiarla, —se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda antes de que Blaine pudiera decir nada más. Regresó trayendo una caja pequeña de herramientas, y caminó con confianza hacia el carro de Blaine, ignorando la forma en que las primeras bocanadas de aire frío de Febrero pasaban a través de su delgado overol cuando se dispuso a trabajar.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Blaine, tan desesperado de llegar a tocarlo, que sus brazos temblaban físicamente por la fuerza de su anhelo.

— Um... bien. Sí. Bien. ¿y tu?

— Bien, creo, —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el duro suelo para ver a Kurt trabajar.

— No te sientes ahí, —dijo Kurt por encima del hombro.— Hay una sala de espera para los clientes allá adentro.

— Prefiero sentarme aquí y platicar contigo, si te parece bien. —dijo Blaine y se sintió consternado al encontrarse únicamente con un encogimiento de hombros.— Yo uh... no sabía que te gustaban los autos. —comentó.

— Los amo, —Kurt resopló mientras quitaba el neumático ponchado.— He estado ayudando a papá desde que tenía tres.

— ¿Este lugar es de tu papá?

— sí. El nombre es algo así como un regalo, —dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Blaine miró hacia el gran letrero de "Hummel's tire's and lube" y rió.— Bien. Creo que no lo había visto. Sólo vi las bombas y me imaginé que alguien probablemente podría ayudarme.

— ¿Quieres que utilice la refacción o uno nuevo? —preguntó Kurt con una mano en la cintura y entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

— Espera un minuto, —dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.— Has crecido, —dijo, riendo con incredulidad mientras Kurt se encontraba a la misma altura.

— ¿Y?

— Yo uh... nada. Sólo... sólo me di cuenta, eso es todo.

— Tengo dieciséis, Blaine. Se supone que debo crecer, —Kurt asintió en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

— Evidentemente mis dieciséis años no recibieron ese memorandum, —replicó Blaine y Kurt no pudo evitar reír.— Te he extrañado. —Blaine supo que no debió haber dicho eso, las cosas eran lo suficientemente incómodas y él sólo lo empeoraba, a juzgar por la manera en que Kurt miraba fijamente hacia el suelo. Pero se aclaró la garganta y levantó la mirada con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

— Yo también te he extrañado.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Blaine, cubierto de alivio.— Oh, gracias a Dios. Digo, se que no podemos salir o algo así pero...

— Estoy saliendo con alguien, —Kurt lo interrumpió rápidamente, con las mejillas encendidas.— Estoy um... saliendo con un chico de la escuela.

Blaine de verdad sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que su rostro se había decaído, por un segundo se había sentido esperanzado, pero ahora esas esperanzas se habían desvanecido de la forma más cruel posible.

— Creí que eras el único.

— Como bien dijiste... no todo el mundo había salido del closet.

— Bien, —dijo Blaine, negando con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos.— Um... Bien. Supongo. Estoy um... contento por ti. —Y Kurt intentó desesperadamente no retroceder cuando sus propias palabras le habían dolido como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

— Hola, —Blaine se volteó a ver al hombre que asumía, era el padre de Kurt, quien caminaba en su dirección.— Finn dijo que necesitabas un cambio de neumático. Parece que mi hijo llegó primero.

— Si... um... gracias, Señor Hummel, —dijo Blaine cortésmente.

— No te preocupes.

— Todavía no me has dicho si quieres uno nuevo o la refacción, —Kurt estalló, haciendo que Burt volteara en sorpresa.

— Kurt, —dijo entre dientes.— Se cortés con el cliente.

— ¿Y bien?

— Uh... uno nuevo, por favor. —dijo Blaine, esperando que eso significara que podía quedarse un poco más y platicar con Kurt.

— Bonito auto, —Burt comentó, ladeando la cabeza tratando de ubicarlo en su memoria.

— Gracias.

— Vamos a la oficina, te daré tu factura.

— Okay. —Siguió a Burt, pero Kurt le llamó.

— ¡Blaine! Tus llaves están aquí, —dijo lanzándoselas, y fue esto lo que dejó a Burt inmóvil.

— ¿Blaine, el tipo del carro negro que no es exactamente un novio? ¡Sabía que conocía ese coche! —dijo Burt con incredulidad mientras miraba hacia el hombre y luego hacia Kurt y de regreso.— ¿Has estado saliendo con mi hijo? —dijo moviéndose amenazadoramente hacia un de pronto aterrorizado Blaine.

— ¡No! —Blaine gritó retirándose hacia la puerta y levantando las manos.— En absoluto, Señor Hummel.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios has estado haciendo con él? —gruñó.— ¿Y de dónde has conseguido enviarle flores como esas, para después hacerlo llorar noche tras noche?

— ¿Qué? Yo um...

— ¡Papá! —gritó Kurt, corriendo a su lado.— Por favor. Te lo dije, Blaine y yo sólo nos veíamos como amigos. Tuvimos un desacuerdo, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te lo diré mas tarde, —dijo Kurt, tirando de su brazo.

— Dímelo ahora. O dímelo tú, —dijo dirigiéndose a Blaine una vez más.

— Um...

— Fue mi culpa. Me metí en un club, Blaine me sorprendió y me trajo a casa. Me enojé con él por eso. —dijo Kurt, enrojecido de nuevo y mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Kurt! Ese no eres tú. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

— No, no lo hizo. —Blaine comentó.

— No te pregunté a ti, —Burt estalló y Blaine se retiró una vez más.

— No papá. Y por favor, no te enojes con Blaine. Deberías estarle agradecido de que estuviera ahí y me mantuviera a salvo.

— ¿Sabías algo de eso? —Burt preguntó, apuntándole al pecho con un dedo.

— No señor. Había salido con unos amigos y entonces lo vi en el bar, y luego lo traje a casa. Eso fue todo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Treinta y uno, señor.

— ¿Eres gay?

— ¡Papá!

— Sí. —dijo Blaine tranquilamente, contrayéndose internamente de dolor cuando Burt se quitó la gorra de beisbol y pasó una mano por la calva.

— Bien. Kurt, escúchame... Tú también, si aprecias tus bolas. Estoy muy agradecido de que hayas traído a mi hijo a casa, y Kurt, pienso que fuiste completamente inmaduro, estúpido e imprudente. Además, enojarte con él, cuando él simplemente hizo lo correcto, es tonto. Pero en cuanto a esta... amistad... Tengo que preguntar ¿qué haría que un hombre de treinta y un años de edad quisiera ser amigo de un niño de dieciséis? Y no puedo decir que estoy del todo feliz acerca de esto.

— Da igual, —Kurt resopló con fastidio.— Ya no somos amigos.

— Kurt, ve adentro y espera ahí. Y no pienses que esto terminó... cuando estemos en casa, puedes considerarte encerrado por un mes.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es ridículo! —Kurt gritó, y Blaine tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante su berrinche estilo "diva"— Eso pasó como... hace dos meses.

— ¡No me importa! —Burt le gritó cuando ya se había ido.— ¿Ves? —dijo girándose hacia Blaine nuevamente.— Es sólo un niño.

— Oh, lo se, —dijo Blaine rápidamente.— Y realmente no puedo hacer nada más que asegurarle que nunca, pero nunca me he sobrepasado con su hijo. Él sólo tenía quince cuando lo conocí, y nunca lo haría... no. Simplemente no.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. Tiene qué creerme, —declaró Blaine.

Burt lo miró arriba y abajo un par de veces, se encogió de hombros y luego se marchó, regresando momentos después rodando un nuevo neumático.— De hecho, te creo. —dijo tranquilamente.— Te veías totalmente horrorizado cuando lo sugerí. Pero sin embargo, él te gusta. —continuó con total naturalidad mientras empezaba a cambiar el neumático.

— ¿Perdón?

— Él te gusta, tú le gustas. No estoy ciego. Pero tú estás seguro como el infierno de que no vas a salir con él mientras sea sólo un niño.

— No... Yo um... ya se lo he dicho.

— ¿Se lo dijiste ahora? —dijo Burt mirándolo sobre su hombro con una ceja levantada.— ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

— Um... no muy bien, supongo. Le pregunté si podíamos ser amigos, y dijo que no. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que discutimos.

— Si, eso suena muy típico de Kurt, —Burt rió cuando se enderezó.— Terco como el infierno. Lo sacó de mi. Las cosas buenas las heredó de su madre. Entonces... ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?

— ¿Eh?

— Lo que oíste, —dijo, cruzando los brazos y esperando a que el nervioso hombre respondiera.— ¿Qué te gusta de mi hijo?

— Um... —La mente de Blaine se revolvía buscando una respuesta, rechazando instantaneamente cualquier sugerencia física.— Kurt es... simplemente increíble, —Suspiró lleno de felicidad.

— ¡Despacio! —le advirtió Burt.

— Lo siento. Pero es muy divertido estar con él, y es gracioso y dulce. Inteligente también. Tal vez sea un niño, pero puede mantener una conversación mucho mejor que la mayoría de los adultos. Algunas veces me percato de su edad, pero la mayor parte del tiempo somos simplemente dos iguales hablando de cosas que nos interesan a ambos y hacemos chistes.

— Me agradas, —dijo Burt Hummel con decisión.— De hecho, debería odiarte, pero ya sabes... Tengo el presentimiento de que terminarás saliendo con él por más que te amenace con patearte el trasero.

— Yo no iría en contra de sus deseos.

— Mas te vale que no, pero seguro que él lo hará, es un adolescente, y es lo que los adolescentes hacen. Respecto a lo que dije, nada de citas en este momento. No con alguien tan... maduro como tú.

— No creo que deba preocuparse, —dijo Blaine con desaliento. Se abstuvo de decirle que su hijo ya salía con alguien más, imaginándose que Kurt le compartiría la noticia cuando estuviera listo.

— Pero Kurt justo ahora podría aprovechar tener un amigo como tú, alguien que vaya a ser responsable y que vaya a estar ahí para cuando él necesite hablar. Acerca de la escuela, relaciones, y cuestiones gays tambien, ¿ya sabes? Le di una charla la semana pasada, pero fue mortificante para ambos. Puedo hablarle de la cuestión emocional, y le di algunos folletos, pero no es en realidad mi área, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Lo entiendo, —dijo Blaine amablemente,— pero de verdad, puedo ser su amigo sólo si él me lo permite.

— Lo hará... con el tiempo.

— ¿Y mientras tanto?

— Espera. La paciencia es una virtud, muchacho,— suspiró.— La paciencia es una virtud.

* * *

_Oh. My. Gosh. Se imaginan a Kurt todo sexy en traje de mecánico? asdfghas *u*  
Ya Blaine! No te resistas hombreee! :D_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cómo ven a Blaine? ¿Qué opinan de Burt? _

_Ya me di a la tarea de responder a sus reviews (a los que tienen cuenta en ff) :D pero aun así, no puedo dejar de agradecerles públicamente a Monse de CrissColfer, andreajusbie (ya extrañaba tus reviews linda!), lilimona, AdryRamiss15, WarblerSongbird, Fioreeh-VCC, Romi (gracias a ti por leer), Klaineadiction, Melisa360, Andre Luna (yo tampoco quiero que se separen D:), Cleofis, Adriana11, ValeAsencio, DCAndreaBA, y Gabriela Cruz por siempre (o casi siempre) comentar. Espero lo sigan haciendo, y que los que aún no se animan, lo hagan... Recuerden que mientras más reviews haya, más actualizaciones habrá :P_

_Nos leemos pronto :D  
Kisses Klainers!  
xoxo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

— Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rachel mientras se sentaba junto a Kurt, entrecerrando los ojos mientras Santana se sentaba al otro lado.

— ¿Todavía lo extrañas? —preguntó Santana.

— Probablemente sean los nervios. —dijo Rachel con aire de sabiduría.

— No, es él. —Kurt suspiró.— Siempre es él.

— Te lo dije, —dijo Santana, haciéndole una mueca a Rachel.

— Lo vi, —dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo.— La semana pasada. Llegó al taller con un neumático ponchado. Terminó conociendo a mi papá.

— No me lo habías dicho. —se quejó Rachel.

— No podía. Fue angustiante. Mi papá me trató como a un niño, descubrió que fui a Scandals y me castigó por un mes. Después cuando llegamos a casa, me dio un sermón acerca de los peligros de salir a perseguir tipos. Dijo que Blaine estaba tratando de hacer algo honorable y que debería darle una oportunidad de ser mi amigo.

— Tu papá tiene razón, —dijo Santana.

— ¿Fuiste a Scandals? —gritó Rachel.

— Oh, déjalo así, Berry, eso fue hace meses. —estalló Santana.

— ¿Y tú sabías acerca de esto? —reclamó.

— Yo lo llevé.

— Kurt, no lo puedo creer, —dijo Rachel luciendo molesta.— Se supone que soy tu amiga.

— Y habrías dicho que no, —Kurt le dijo molesto.— De cualquier manera, ya no importa. Lo que importa es que mi papá me hizo quedar como un completo tonto y cualquier esperanza de que Blaine me vea como algo mas que a un amigo, se evaporó para siempre.

— Tonterías. —declaró Santana, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada desaprobatoria de Rachel.— Deja de ser tan melodramático. El tipo te quiere más que a un amigo, él sólamente está luchando contra su consciencia. ¿Cómo fue volver a verlo?

— Doloroso. Sigo sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, de hecho con mayor intensidad. Es sólo que duele mucho más de lo que pensé.

— Fuiste tú quien lo terminó todo. —señaló Santana.

— Sólo llámalo, —dijo Rachel suavemente, y Santana asintió colocando una mano en la pierna de Kurt.

— Te apuesto a que te extraña tanto como tú lo extrañas a él.

— No. No puedo. No puedo ser su amigo... Yo... lo quiero mucho mas que eso y si él no está preparado para entregarse completamente, entonces no tiene sentido. Además, hay muchas cosas que desconozco acerca de él. Estoy seguro de que bebe demasiado, y estoy casi seguro de que se acuesta con cualquiera. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si quiero a un tipo como ese en mi vida, aún a pesar de la chispa que hay entre nosotros. Son simplemente muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

— ¿Preguntas sin respuesta o preguntas que no has hecho? —dijo Santana, asintiendo cuando vio vacilar a Kurt.— Eso pensaba. Vamos. Es hora de patear algunos traseros en las regionales.

...

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —Rachel gritaba a Finn, quien empujaba a un abatido Artie a través del corredor. Detrás de ellos iban todos los demás, igualmente abatidos y en silencio por miedo a sentir todo el peso de la ira de Rachel. Santana entrelazó su brazo con el de Kurt y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaban.

— ¡Kurt! ¡Hey Kurt, espera!

Dándose la vuelta, vio a Blaine corriendo hacia él, casi sin aliento, vesitdo con un traje oscuro y sosteniendo algo detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blaine? —suspiró, sin humor en ese momento para sostener una conversación. Escuchó a Santana y al Sr. Schue haciendo entrar a todos en el camerino y agradeció el no tener que lidiar con miradas y preguntas interminables.

— Yo uh... quería darte esto, —dijo, sosteniendo una rosa roja.— Feliz día de San Valentín. Es un poco anticipado, lo se, pero...

— ¿Quieres que esté contigo en San Valentin? —preguntó en voz baja, tomando la rosa y oliendo su delicado aroma.

— Um... bueno... ya sabes.

— No, no lo se Blaine, porque como siempre pasa contigo, hay mucho que no se ha dicho. —Era duro, lo sabía. Pero ya había tenido suficiente ese día. Necesitaba una salida para su ira, y para desgracia de Blaine, le tocaba a él. Miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo la mirada de Kurt sobre él mientras tragaba y se obligaba a levantar la vista.

— Estuviste increíble hoy.

— Perdimos.

— Tú no perdiste.

— Estoy seguro como el infierno que no gané, que es lo que cuenta. Volveremos a ser la burla de la escuela el lunes que viene, si no es que ya lo somos.

— Al diablo con esos jueces, pienso que cantaste muy bien. Aunque todavia tengo ganas de verte hacer un solo en algún momento. Eres demasiado bueno como para ser el coro de alguien más.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Blaine? —Kurt estalló, haciendo que Blaine agachara la mirada nuevamente y exhalara temblorosamente.

— No lo se.

La declaración flotaba en el aire entre ellos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Blaine pensó en avanzar, tomar a Kurt entre sus brazos y susurrarle promesas al oído, pero cuando estaba reuniendo el coraje para hacerlo, un chico de cabello rubio lo llamó desde el pasillo.

— Hey Kurt, ¿vienes ya? el autobus está afuera.

— Sí... voy para allá. —le dijo por encima del hombro sin voltear.—Me tengo que ir, —le dijo a Blaine en voz baja.

— ¿Es él?

Kurt hizo una pausa y luego contestó,— Sí, es él.

Blaine no dijo nada, pero Kurt vio que ponía los ojos en blanco y explotó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Fuiste tú quien me dijo que encontrara a alguien de mi edad.

— No, yo sólo... Supongo... Tenía algo así como... la esperanza de que todas tus primeras veces me pertenecieran a mi, —dijo Blaine con honestidad, mirando directamente a Kurt a los ojos, sin pestañear, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho.

— Pero _yo_ no te pertenezco, ¿o sí Blaine?

— Supongo que no, —susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Y nunca será así. Me lo dejaste bastante claro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! Sólo dije que no por ahora. Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera en mi vida, tú tomaste esa decisión por ti mismo.

— Pero no vas a salir conmigo, ¿verdad?

— En este momento, no.

— Entonces no creo que tengamos nada más que decirnos. Quiero a un hombre, Blaine. Ya sea de dieciséis o de treinta y uno. Pero quiero un hombre que me haga sentir querido, deseado, que luche por tenerme y que luche aún más por conservarme.

Y con eso, se fue.

...

— Simplemente ya no eres el mismo, —la mamá de Blaine le dijo, seis semanas después, mientras colocaba la cena en la mesa.— Estamos preocupados por ti.

— Estoy bien, —dijo Blaine por lo que sentía, era la centésima vez desde que él llegó.

— Claro que no. —habló su padre detrás del periódico, bajándolo un poco para poder ver a su hijo directamente a los ojos.— Van a cumplirse dos años desde...

— Lo se, —respondió Blaine de forma concisa.— Como si necesitara que me lo recordaran.

— Cariño... habla con nosotros si te sientes triste.

— Mamá, —Blaine suspiró.— Luke no es la razón por la que estoy triste. Se trata de alguien más.

— ¿Conociste a alguien? —preguntó su padre sorprendido.

— Sí... él es um... —Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de su teléfono, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el tan ansiado nombre.— ¿Kurt?

— Hey... —comenzó a hablar, y Blaine se dirigió al corredor, sabiendo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien. La voz de Kurt era aguda y temblorosa, como si apenas pudiera lograr hilar las palabras.— Yo... la situación es que... —continuó.— Uh... mi papá.. mi papá tu-tuvo un... ataque masivo al corazón.

— ¿Qué? Kurt, Dios mío, ¿él está...?

— Está en el hospital. Um... no están seguros si va a... um... si va a... sobrevivir, —tartamudeó cuando su temblorosa respiración se llenó con sollozos que intentaba contener lo mejor que podía.— Carole y Finn están aquí, pero yo...

— Voy en camino, —dijo Blaine inmediatamente, evitándole tener qué preguntar. Regresó al comedor, donde sus padres esperaban expectantes.— Me tengo que ir. Lo siento. Los amo, —dijo lanzándoles un beso desde la puerta.— Estaré en contacto.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Ahora no, papá. De verdad me tengo que ir. Los llamaré.

Hizo su camino hacia el hospital lo más rápido que pudo, con su teléfono puesto en el asiento junto a él mientras manejaba, pero permaneció, gracias a Dios, en silencio. Una amable recepcionista le dijo donde estaba localizada la habitación de Burt Hummel, y corrió sin detenerse a esperar el ascensor, y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Entrando en el corredor, vio a Kurt, acurrucado en una de las sillas de plástico al final del pasillo, luciendo tan solo y triste, que Blaine sintió que su corazón se contraía de dolor mientras corría hacia él.

— ¿Kurt? —preguntó, dejándose caer de rodillas, mientras Kurt inmediatamente miraba hacia arriba.

— Viniste, —exhaló, y se dejó caer de la silla a los brazos de Blaine mientras empezaba a llorar.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo lo sostuvo tan cerca como pudo, frotando pequeños círciulos en su espalda mientras enterraba el rostro en su suave cabello castaño y Kurt sollozaba en su pecho. Levantó en brazos al chico con facilidad, y se sentó en una silla, aliviando el hormigueo de sus piernas, pero sin soltar en ningún momento a Kurt, manteniéndolo en su regazo y acunándolo contra sí, con brazos fuertes y seguros, reconfortándolo y tranquilizándolo. Finalmente, los sollozos disminuyeron, dando paso a la respiración entrecortada, el hipo ocasional y los suaves sorbidos de nariz. Blaine permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, dibujando con los dedos implacables patrones en su espalda. Los brazos de Kurt cayeron de su cuello para enredarse alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y levantó brevemente su rostro enrojecido, manchado de lágrimas para ofrecerle a Blaine una débil sonrisa.

— Viniste, —repitió simplemente, y Blaine asintió.

— ¿Lo has visto?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.— Todavía no. No nos dejan. Carole y Finn fueron a buscar algo de comer, pero yo quise quedarme por si acaso... —se detuvo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevas y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Blaine, apretando fuertemente su chaqueta con el puño, tratando de fundirse en su abrazo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a traerte algo?

— No, —dijo Kurt desesperadamente, el sonido de su voz fue amortiguado por el sueter de Blaine.— Por favor, no me dejes.

— Okay, —dijo Blaine simplemente. Se movió un poco para quitarse la chaqueta pero acercó a Kurt nuevamente a su pecho, ignorando las miradas de la gente que pasaba por ahí, que los veían con morbo y sorpresa ante el descarado e íntimo abrazo de la pareja.

Después de un tiempo, Blaine levantó la mirada para ver a una mujer y al niño alto del taller mecánico viniendo hacia ellos. Retiró de su regazo a Kurt para ponerse de pie, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del castaño entre la suya mientras Carole les sonreía.

— Tu debes ser Blaine, —dijo amablemente. Sus cejas se alzaron levemente ante la vista de sus manos entrelazadas, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Presentándose a sí misma y a su hijo en lugar de sentarse junto a ellos. Platicaron ocasionalmente en la siguiente hora, pero Kurt permaneció en silencio, esperando, con los dedos de Blaine fuertemente entrelazados con los suyos.

Su mente se distrajo, imaginando lo que podría ser la vida sin su padre. ¿A dónde iría? Suponía que Carole lo llevaría con ella, pero ¿no sería ese un constante y espantoso recordatorio de la familia que casi estuvo a punto de tener, pero que perdió? Se quedó tan envuelto en esos pensamientos que no percibió que Carole se había alejado para hablar con alguien, hasta que regresó, tocando suavemente su hombro, y diciéndole que el doctor tenía noticias.

— Tu padre va a vivir, —dijo sin rodeos, y Blaine colocó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt fuertemente, atrayéndolo hacia él.— Esta vez, de todos modos, se quedará aquí por un par de semanas. Fue un fuerte ataque, y necesitará tiempo para recuperarse. Pero cuando vaya a casa, tendrá que hacer algunos cambios, mas que nada en su alimentación. Comida saludable, mucho ejercicio y cosas por el estilo. Carole me ha dicho que puedo contar contigo para reforzar esos aspectos, ¿es verdad?

— S-si señor, —tartamudeó, con ojos abiertos y adorables como siempre, mientras miraba al doctor con total gratitud.— Gracias.

— No, gracias a ti. Si no hubieras actuado así de rápido, él no estaría aquí. Puedes verlo brevemente, pero estará bastante débil y adormilado.

— Okay.

— Y luego ve a casa y descansa, —dijo el doctor, mirándolo por encima de los lentes.— Lo vas a necesitar.

Kurt asintió, después se levantó con rigidez, enderezando los hombros y caminando hacia la puerta que se interponía entre él y su adorado padre.— ¿Alguien mas viene?

— En un minuto, cariño. —dijo Carole suavemente.— Ve tú primero.

Burt Hummel yacía en su cama, más pequeño de lo que Kurt podía recordar de esta mañana, encogido, como si le hubieran sorbido la vida. Lo que se suponía, era exactamente lo que había pasado. Lentamente, Kurt caminó hacia la cama, como si temiera hacer demasiado ruido en la estéril habitación clínica. La mirada de Burt se fijó en él mientras se aproximaba, todo su rostro rompiéndose en una débil, pero revitalizante sonrisa mientras alargaba una mano temblorosa hacia él.

— Mi muchacho. —Su voz era débil y áspera por los tubos que tenía insertados, pero a Kurt no le importaba. Su padre estaba vivo, vivo para abrazarlo un día más, para castigarlo, para reirse de él y alborotar su cabello mientras compilaba recortes de sus atuendos favoritos de Vogue, para alentarlo más fuerte que cualquiera por sus actuaciones, y orgulloso decirle a los que lo escuchaban, que su hijo era el mejor. Un sollozo escapó cuando Kurt se dejó caer sobre la cama, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su padre.

— Oh Dios. Te amo, te amo tanto, —lloraba mientras los brazos de Burt se alzaban para abrazarlo débilmente.

— También te amo, amigo. No llores. Estoy bien. Voy a estar bien.

— Creí que te había perdido, —sollozó más fuerte, mojando la delgada bata mientras Burt trataba de calmarlo lo mejor que podía.

— Nunca. Todavía no puedo dejarte. No hasta verte en Broadway.

Kurt consiguió darle una pequeña sonrisa.— El doctor dice que tienes que ordenar tu alimentación.

— ¿Lo dijo ahora?

— Así que estoy a cargo de la cocina a partir de hoy. No mas comida para llevar.

— No voy a discutir si eso me mantendrá en este mundo por más tiempo. Lo digo en serio, Kurt... no estoy listo para dejarte todavía.

— Eso espero, —dijo una voz desde el pasillo, y Burt sonrió mientras Carole y Finn entraban en la habitación. Más lágrimas se derramaron, lágrimas de alivio y felicidad cuando Carole tomó la mano de Burt y le beso los dedos una y otra vez, como si no pudiera creer que él estuviera aquí. Finn deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, y mientras se sentía agradecido por ello, se encontró deseando que fuera Blaine el que estuviera parado a su lado.

— Yo um... ¿te importa si traigo a Blaine? —preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Blaine está aquí? —preguntó Burt con sorpresa.— Traelo, quiero hablar con él.

Blaine se sorprendió e inmediatamente se preocupó cuando Kurt apareció en el corredor para llevarlo, y entró nerviosamente en la habitación, retorciendo sus manos y dando algunos pasos hacia la cama.

— Hola, Señor Hummel, —murmuró.— Uh... siento mucho verlo así, pero me alegro de escuchar que va a estar bien. Uh... Kurt... me llamó. Yo um... vine por Kurt. Espero que no haya problema.

— Ven aquí. —dijo Burt, ya bastante fatigado, y Blaine obedientemente, se acercó aún más.— Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

— De verdad, no hay problema.

— Carole se va a quedar aquí esta noche, y Finn se quedará con su amigo Puck. ¿Puedo contar contigo para que lleves a Kurt a casa y te asegures de que esté bien?

— Sí señor, por supuesto.

— Y no me llames señor. Soy Burt.

— Okay, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.— Gracias, Burt.

— Papá, me quiero quedar. ¿Puedo quedarme?

— No hijo. Necesitas descansar. Ya es bastante tarde. Vienes mañana, pero por ahora, deja que Blaine cuide de ti, ¿okay?

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, reacio a dejar a su padre, pero también agradecido de que Blaine estuviera ahí para sostenerlo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras lo dirigía al auto. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras condujeron a casa. Blaine se estacionó en la entrada y caminó alrededor del auto para abrir la puerta de Kurt para él. El pobre chico apenas tenía la energía suficiente para poner un pie enfrente del otro mientras Blaine le ayudaba a llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó cuando entró en el corredor, pero su pregunta se encontró con el silencio.

Kurt pasó saliva a través del nudo en su garganta mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, y Blaine tuvo que preguntar,— ¿Quieres que me quede? —un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y dos lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas fue todo lo que recibió Blaine como confirmación, pero era más que suficiente. Entonces se hizo cargo, tomando la mano de Kurt y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde calentó leche para ambos antes de seguir a Kurt escaleras abajo hasta su habitación. Colocó la leche sobre la mesita de noche, después se puso de rodillas en el suelo entre las piernas de Kurt cuando él se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Retirando dulcemente el cabello que caía por su frente, le ofreció una suave sonrisa que Kurt casi consigue responder.

— Vamos a llevarte a la cama, —dijo con decisión. Encontró la pijama de Kurt bajo su almohada y lo llevó al baño para que se cambiara antes de sentarse frente al escritorio y empezar a hojear una revista de Vogue mientras esperaba. Cuando Kurt salió, con la cara brillante y perfectamente lavada, y luciendo aún más pequeño en su pijama de cuadros, Blaine lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama, en la que se veía más pequeño mientras colocaba las cobijas bajo su barbilla.

— Entonces tu... ¿Qué quie... um... Puedo sentarme aquí, hasta que te quedes dormido ¿quieres? O puedo ir allá arriba si la idea de que te vea dormir te parece un poco aterradora o...

— ¿Podrías abrazarme? —Kurt preguntó en un susurro inseguro.

Blaine cerró los ojos por un instante, después los abrió nuevamente para fijarse en Kurt.— Sí, —respondió simplemente.— Sí te abrazaré. Toda la noche si eso es lo que quieres.

Kurt asintió.— Ahí hay pijamas... en ese cajón. —dijo señalando hacia la cómoda.

Sin decir nada, Blaine tomó una del cajón y fue al baño, regresando momentos después, deslizándose dentro de las cobijas, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que podía imaginar haber estado en toda su vida mientras apagaba la luz y se acercaba a Kurt. Cayendo agradecidamente en sus brazos una vez más, Kurt enterró su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, respirando profundamente mientras él mismo sentía que empezaba a relajarse.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmmm?

— Gracias, —susurró en su cuello mientras sentía unas manos fuertes extendidas en su espalda, manteniéndolo apretado contra el costado de Blaine.

El más suave de los besos llegó, cayendo en su cabello. Apenas hubo presión, pero sin embargo envió escalofríos a través de todo el cuerpo de Kurt.

— Cualquier cosa por ti, —Blaine susurró, y Kurt estaba durmiendo en segundos.

* * *

_Owwwwwwwwwwww ¿No los aman? Blaine! así tiene que ser... cuidarlo, quererlo... Vamos, no tiene nada de malo!  
__¿Así o más tiernos? oowwww my babies!_

_Mi momento favorito: Blaine llegando al hospital, arrodillándose y Kurt cayendo en sus brazos. My Klaine Feelings! *u* aunque en general, este es u__no de mis capítulos favoritos sin duda... Compartan sus impresiones :D El que viene es perfecto también!  
_

_Ya respondí a sus reviews por mensaje, pero, como siempre, quiero agradecer públicamente a Fioreeh-VCC, santa klaine, MicaGleek, Tereklaine, ValeAsencio, patry, AlexaColfer, Klaineadiction, Monse de CrissColfer, Andre Luna, lilimona, DCAndreaBA, KlainerDCbowties, Melisa360, Asha Bojorges, Adriana11, cimari, PameCrissColferette y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews..._

_¡El próximo capítulo es buenísimo! ¿Quieren que actualice mañana?... si es así, dejen muchos reviews en el transcurso del día. Y con muchos, me refiero a más de 20, ustedes deciden ;)_

_Nos leemos pronto :D  
Kisses Klainers!  
xoxo!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoy 02 de Noviembre de 2013, y a pesar de que no se juntaron los 20 reviews (u_u), decidí actualizar por una razón muy importante:  
****¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VALE!  
****Este capítulo va con dedicatoria especial para ti, deseando que tengas un día lleno de magia, buena vibra y mucha felicidad!  
¡Que cumplas muchos más!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Cuando Blaine despertó estaba de espaldas, con un brazo apoyado ligeramente en su pecho y el otro envuelto con fuerza alrededor de Kurt, quien estaba fundido a su costado. Sintió una extraña sensación, y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que lo había despertado. De alguna manera -inadvertida, estaba seguro de ello- en la noche, los dedos de Kurt habían encontrado su camino hacia arriba y dentro de la chaqueta de su pijama, y ahora estaban bailando erráticamente sobre su estómago, haciendo que se contrajera una y otra vez mientras un hormigueo placentero enviaba sensaciones a través de él. Fue con cierta renuencia que tomó la mano de Kurt y la movió gentilmente, metiéndola en el pequeño espacio entre el pecho de Kurt y su costado, pero segundos después, estaba de vuelta. Una vez más, Blaine la movió, pero de nuevo regresó, esta vez con presión más firme, una fuerte e insistente mano abierta sobre su estómago, como si demandara a Blaine aún en el sueño.

Entonces Blaine se quedó totalmente quieto. El cabello de Kurt le hacia cosquillas en su barbilla mientras el niño respiraba en contra de él. Blaine movió su otro brazo para abrazarlo, atreviéndose a recorrer suavemente con un dedo, la suave piel expuesta en su costado, donde la chaqueta de su pijama se había subido.

— Cosquillas, —Kurt se rió contra su pecho, y Blaine se apresuró a apartarse, entrando en pánico.

— Lo siento. Yo no debí... no. Lo siento

— Está bien, Blaine, —dijo Kurt, aunque él también estaba de pronto nervioso y al límite.— Me gustó mucho. —susurró con un fuerte rubor.

Blaine estiró una mano temblorosa para acariciar su mejilla, sonriendo cuando Kurt cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en el cálido toque. Sería tan fácil, ahora, besarlo. Presionar sus labios suavemente con los suyos, abriendo su boca un poco más mientras Kurt jadeaba bajo su toque. Pero no lo hizo. Permitió que su mano se quedara ahí sólo una fracción más de lo debido, pero después se alejó, aclarándose la garganta y ruborizándose.

— Yo um... prepararé algo para desayunar, —murmuró.— ¿Por qué no llamas al hospital para ver cómo está tu papá?

— Claro, —dijo Kurt, tratando de no mostrar su decepción.— Puedes usar la ducha si quieres, las toallas están en el armario.

Blaine asintió y se alejó a regañadientes mientras observaba a Kurt morderse el labio inferior. Se esforzó por tomar una ducha fría en un intento desesperado por mantener su mente clara, sintiéndose agradecido de que Kurt no estuviera por ahí cuando salió. Lo encontró escaleras arriba, con el desayuno listo sobre la mesa y preparando dos tazas de café.

— No tenías que hacerlo, dije que yo lo haría. —comentó Blaine.

— Quería hacerlo, —le sonrió de regreso.— La enfermera dijo que papá tuvo una buena noche. Sin embargo le están haciendo algunos estudios, así que dijo que sería mejor visitarlo por la tarde.

— Okay, —dijo Blaine mientras tomaba la taza de café que le ofrecía Kurt. —Puedo llevarte.

— Puedo conducir yo mismo, —dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando la forma en que los ojos de Blaine se iluminaban mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

— Es cierto, lo olvidé. Felicidades.

— Gracias, —sonrió con alegría.

— Entonces creo que... um... me iré después del desayuno, —dijo Blaine en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo. Se sorprendió cuando vió las manos de Kurt acercándose, tomando su taza de café y colocándola en la encimera detrás de él, y luego deslizándolas alrededor de su cintura.

— No tienes que irte, —susurró.

— Creo... creo que sí, —susurró de vuelta.— Porque de lo contrario, haré algo de lo que de verdad me voy a arrepentir.

— ¿Te arrepentirías? —preguntó Kurt, alejándose para mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

— Sólo porque no sería justo para ti. —le aclaró.— Justo ahora estás en un frágil estado emocional. Además de que tienes novio. —le dijo, haciendo una mueca en la última palabra.

Kurt se alejó, cabizbajo, y se sentó a la mesa, donde eligió un panqué. Blaine se sentó en el lado opuesto y permanecieron en silencio. La mirada de Blaine se dirigía a la de Kurt de vez en cuando, pero él seguía mirando hacia abajo, entreteniéndose en su comida.

— Kurt.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Blaine, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás y abriendo los brazos para él. Inmediatamente fue hacia él, acurrucándose en su regazo y enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, suspirando profundamente cuando sintió los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor.

— No tengo novio, —susurró contra su pecho.— Lo inventé.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Blaine confundido, moviéndose un poco para poder ver el rostro de Kurt.

— Porque quería darte celos.

— Tuviste éxito, —Blaine se quejó, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de entender.

— Es que... Se que eres un adulto, y me lo repito a cada instante, —exhaló, después continuó con rapidez,— Pero todavía me duele haber escuchado al tipo ese. Saber que habías salido solo para tener sexo...

— Espera, ¿qué? —Blaine preguntó mas confundido que nunca. —¿Cuál tipo?

— El tipo ese que estuvo contigo cuando yo te llamé aquella mañana... un tipo te habló mientras estabas en el teléfono conmigo.

— Oh, él.

— Sí, él.

— Pero eso no fue... Oh Dios. Kurt, ¿De verdad piensas que me acosté con él?

— ¡Estabas en su casa!

— No. Estaba en la casa de Sebastian. No se quién era ese tipo. Había salido con Sebastian la noche anterior. Siempre bebo demasiado cuando estoy con él, entonces dejé mi auto en su casa. Necesitaba... estaba tratando de olvidarme de ti. Seb se enganchó con un tipo, como siempre lo hace, y lo invitó a él y a su grupo de amigos a su casa. Desperté cuando me llamaste. Yo, obviamente me desmayé en el sofá y estaba rodeado de gente que no conocía. El tipo que escuchaste era uno de ellos, vino a preguntarme si quería una taza de café.

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios no me lo explicaste? —Kurt le gritó con incredulidad.

— Porque me colgaste.

— ¡Entonces llámame de nuevo, Blaine! ¡Grita, chilla, vuelve a mi puerta y exige que te escuche! ¡Lucha por mi! No me dejes pensar que eres una especie de... prostituto. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lloré por eso? ¿Lo sabes? Me dolió mucho pensar que ibas a lograr satisfacer tus necesidades en otra parte. ¡Fue por eso que te me ofrecí la siguiente semana!

— Me lo estaba preguntando, —admitió Blaine en voz baja, pero Kurt lo escuchó lo suficientemente claro.

— Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Terminé inventando que Sam era mi novio porque quería demostrarte que era capaz de tener una relación adulta.

— Kurt... yo no soy así, —dijo Blaine suavemente.— Traté de decírtelo. No soy esa clase de hombre.

— Pero como siempre, Blaine, no te esforzaste lo suficiente, —dijo Kurt, pero no había enojo, sólo tristeza que Blaine deseaba desesperadamente borrar.

— Lo siento, —dijo con remordimiento.— No voy a pretender que nunca he tenido una noche de sexo casual, porque lo he hecho. Pero no estoy orgulloso de ello. Y no fueron satisfactorias en absoluto.

— Debieron haberlo sido... en el momento, —dijo Kurt, ahora con un tono un poco más claro mientras sonreía y hacía reír a Blaine.

— Supongo. Sí. Pero después me sentí... vacío. Y avergonzado. Realmente no es lo mío en absoluto. Es por eso que Sebastian y yo tenemos una relación de amor-odio. Él puede ser un muy buen amigo, pero está fuertemente metido en eso y yo simplemente no lo entiendo para nada. Yo quiero el romance, las largas miradas, el corazón latiendo alocadamente cuando las manos se encuentran, la risa nerviosa... —y llevando su mano al rostro de Kurt una vez más, continuó.— la dulce caricia, las miradas... el roce de los labios... —pero retrocedió en el último momento, dejando a Kurt caer pesadamente contra su hombro con un gruñido.

— Me estás tentando.

— No fue mi intención. —dijo sinceramente.— Realmente creo que es mejor que vaya a casa. Al menos a cambiarme de ropa.

— De cualquier manera tengo tarea qué hacer, —dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie de mala gana.

— ¿Podría volver esta noche? ¿Cuándo ya hayas visto a tu papá?

— ¿Te quedarás?

— Sí.

...

— Sí. Se van a mudar, —continuó Kurt, todavía asombrado por una tarde llena de acontecimientos.

— No entiendo por qué puede ser malo, —Blaine le dijo mientras preparaba mas comida.— Digo, no estarás bajo mucha presión para cuidar a tu papá, y es obvio que Carole y él se adoran.

— Así es, pero ahora heredé a Finn. Y quieren que divida el sótano y que lo compartamos.

— Oh.

— Exactamente.

— Bueno, no puede ser tan malo.

— Lo será. Rachel está saliendo con él, lo que significa que tendré que estudiar mientras escucho a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermanastro alternando entre los gritos de ella y sus sesiones de besuqueos.

— Entonces te daré una llave, puedes venir a estudiar a mi casa, —Blaine se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista para encontrar a Kurt congelado con sus palillos a medio camino hacia su boca.— ¿Qué?

— Nada, —respondió Kurt en un tono de voz ligeramente más alto de lo normal.— Sólo... si. Suena bien. Gracias. Primero tendrás que revelar dónde vives.

— Información clasificada, —sonrió Blaine.— Sólo unos pocos privilegiados pueden saberlo.

— ¿Soy privilegiado?

Blaine hizo una pausa, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas cuando miró a esas piscinas azules de profundidad interminable.— Sí.

Esa noche, mientras estaban acurrucados y los dedos de Blaine estaban nuevamente trazando los ahora familiares patrones en su espalda, Kurt preguntó. Había estado en su mente por mucho tiempo, pero estaba conteniéndose, pues no quería presionar o molestar a Blaine. Pero ahora sentía que necesitaba saber, para ser capaz de entender un poco más a Blaine.

— ¿Me dirás por qué te fuiste de Nueva York? —dijo en la oscuridad, sintiendo a Blaine tensarse junto a él.

— Luke, —dijo depués de un tiempo.— Estuve con él por dieciocho meses, Nos conocimos en un estudio de grabación. Yo era guitarrista por sesiones, y él estaba con su banda para grabar su primer sencillo. Al principio fue genial. Teníamos la cuestión de la música en común, lo que era bueno ya que era una parte muy importante de mi vida. Además de que a ambos nos gustaban las mismas películas, libros, esa clase de cosas. Yo no estaba buscando algo serio, pero nos volvimos... absorbentes el uno con el otro es la mejor manera en que puedo describirlo. Nunca estábamos separados. Él se sentaba conmigo mientras escribía, iba a conciertos con él, o a sus ensayos. Era muy extremo. Yo estaba viviendo por mi cuenta, pero él vivia con todos sus compañeros de la banda en un gran loft. Nunca me gustó estar ahí. Era un espacio muy grande y la gente simplemente parecía entrar y salir a la deriva todo el tiempo. Sus compañeros de la banda eran todos heterosexuales, y aparentemente no tenían inhibiciones. Me sentía incómodo todo el tiempo, y solía suplicarle a Luke que fuera a mi casa. Al principio le convino también, pero después de un tiempo, el sólo quería estar con su banda.

Su sencillo fue un fracaso, el disco se vino abajo y el mundo de Luke se hizo añicos. Dos miembros de la banda se mudaron con sus padres, pero Luke y otros dos se quedaron, trataron de reagruparse con otros y hacer algo diferente. Fue en ese momento que comencé a alejarme. Había estado de vacaciones con mis padres, Cooper y su familia. La pasé muy bien y me sentí genial. Reorganicé mi vida, empecé a dormir bien, a comer apropiadamente, y a tomar aire fresco. Regresé a Nueva York fresco y vigorizado, listo para trabajar duro, y así lo hice. Nunca me percaté de la forma de beber de Luke hasta que llegué a su apartamento después del trabajo para encontrarlo borracho y con las mismas ropas de un día anterior. Era como si se hubiera dado por vencido. No estaba interesado en salir o en hacer otra cosa que emborracharse o drogarse, cosa en la que nunca estuve de acuerdo. Así que lo terminé.

No lo tomó nada bien. Regresó al estudio varias veces, completamente perdido y rogándome que lo llevara de vuelta. Los del estudio eran comprensivos, pero con el tiempo dejaron de contratarme para trabajar, lo que era de entenderse. Tocaba el timbre de mi casa en medio de la noche; traté de desconectarlo, pero entonces empezó a tocarle a los vecinos. A la vez que bebia, fumaba marihuana, y empeoró. Empezó a consumir cocaína para tratar de combatir el bajón de la marihuana, pero solo consiguió vovlerse más paranoico. Traté de ayudarle, de verdad que sí. Pero no creo que puedas ayudar a alguien a menos que esté dispuesto a ayudarse a sí mismo. El resto de la banda eventualmente se alejó, dejando a Luke en una espiral más allá del fondo de la adicción a las drogas y la depresión. Y yo sólo... no podía... estar cerca de eso, así que evité todo contacto...

Blaine se desplomó, sentado en la oscuridad y limpiándose los ojos mientras sorbía su nariz. Kurt se sentó junto a el y sostuvo su mano fuertemente entre las suyas.

— Hiciste lo correcto, —dijo amablemente.

— Eso no es todo... —trató de componerse una vez más y continuó.— Cambié todo. Me mudé con un par de chicas de la universidad, cambié mi número, mi coche, el lote completo. Entonces un día, hace casi exactamente dos años, me topé con uno de sus viejos compañeros de la banda. Dijo que Luke estaba peor que nunca, y que la gente había tratado de localizarme para ver si podía ayudarlo. Habíamos roto desde hacía un año, para ese entonces, y yo apenas había empezado a sentirme como yo otra vez. Dije que no quería saber y que le dijeran a Luke eso mismo. Creo que me gusta pensar que soy una buena persona, pero me fui a casa ese día sintiendome como el más grande bastardo del planeta. Por dos días no pensé en nada más que en eso, y finalmente fui a verlo.

Hubo un momento de gran silencio antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de que Blaine no estaba continuando, así que le pidió amablemente.— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nada. Se ahorcó el día anterior.

— Jesucristo, —dijo Kurt en voz baja.— Oh, Blaine. Lo lamento muchísimo.

— Si, —lloró antes de detenerse y limpiar sus lágrimas.— Fue terrible. Dejó una nota a sus padres, y la última línea... la última jodida línea decía. "Díganle a Blaine que esto no fue su culpa," lo que, por supuesto, me hizo sentir que lo era. Pero ya sabes... nunca nos dijimos "te amo", nunca discutimos un futuro juntos... sólo... era lo que era. Lo quería como quiero a cualquiera de mis amigos cercanos. Me preocupaba por él, pero no estaba _enamorado_ de él, y siempre supe que mi futuro no estaba con él. Aún así... tenerlo... se sentía como si fuera la única opción que me quedaba... y eso me jodió un poco.

— No me sorprende.

— Dejé la música, conseguí un trabajo atendiendo mesas y otro de bar tender, esperando sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidarme de la vida. No tuve contacto con nadie, y finalmente ignoré todas las llamadas de mis padres. Después de seis meses Cooper llegó a mi puerta, me arrastro de vuelta a Los Ángeles por dos meses antes de ponerme en un avión a Boston, donde Wes estaba esperándome. Wes y yo eramos amigos de la escuela, pero creo que siempre fue demasiado estudioso para mi gusto. Tendía a pasar el rato con Jeff, Nick y otros más, pero con el paso de los meses, Wes me demostró su valía, y lo ha hecho una y otra vez desde entonces. Renunció a su trabajo y se mudó a Nueva York conmigo, pero yo símplemente no pdía establecerme, y él terminó trabajando en una escuelucha secundaria de mierda para pagar las cuentas mientras yo estaba disgustado con el mundo. Todo me recordaba a Luke, y era muy doloroso. Entonces Wes escuchó de un trabajo en Dalton... y pareció... bueno. Wes se mudó nuevamente conmigo, pero sabía que yo debía tener mi propia casa y aprender cómo ser yó otra vez. Me las arreglé para conseguir trabajo a través de viejos contactos y tuve conciertos regulares. Se sentía bien estar involucrado en la música otra vez. Wes todavía iba por mi de vez en cuando ya que tiendo a ahogarme en una botella de whiskey cuando las cosas se ponen mal, pero él y Cooper me conocen muy bien.

— Y... ¿Cómo estás ahora? ¿Crees que lo has superado, o...?

—Son casi dos años. No creo superarlo del todo, pero he aprendido cómo lidiar con ello. Es curioso, un año de terapia, horas de asesoría psicoanalítica, y todo lo que realmente necesitaba era conocerte.

— ¿Conocerme?

— Conocerte me hizo sentir vivo otra vez. Como si pudiera recordar quién era Blaine Anderson. Y lo más importante, me hiciste _sentir_ otra vez.

Kurt guardó silencio después de aquella declaración, no estaba seguro de cuál debía ser su reacción, desesperado por estampar sus labios en los de Blaine, pero sabiendo que no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar. Blaine se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con una mano sosteniendo la de Kurt, y con la otra desplumando nerviosamente las sábanas.

— Entonces... Este soy yo. Esta es mi historia. Entiendo, ya sabes, si tú decides que no quieres continuar con esto, —dijo, señalándolos a ambos.— Sea lo que sea.

— Oh Blaine, —Kurt suspiró, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él.— No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Esa noche, Blaine durmió con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de Kurt, sintiéndose más contento de lo que alguna vez se habia sentido.

* * *

_Blaine! Cómo has sufrido :( Pero ha llegado Kurt a tu vida a hacerte SENTIR otra vez :D  
_

_¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¿Cuál fue su mejor momento? A mi personalmente me fascinó todo, de principio a fin :D es que son adorableees! :D_

_Ya respondí a sus reviews de manera personal (a los que tienen cuenta en FF), pero de cualquier manera, les doy las gracias públicamente a monsetziita, Alice Anderson Paola, Klaineadiction, Andre Luna, Tereklaine, darckel, Melisa360, ValeAsencio, AdryRamiss15, PameCrissColferette, iizacrissgleek, kitty, Fioreeh-VCC, Adriana11, cimari, AlexaColfer, lilimoná, y Gabriela Cruz por sus valiosos comentarios._

_Recuerden... a mayor número de reviews, mayor número de capítulos semanales :D  
_

_Pásenla bonito :D  
KissesKlainers!  
xoxo!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Burt Hummel estaba aburrido. Había estado en el hospital por cuatro días, y estaba pensando en cavar un túnel para tratar de escapar. Carole se quedaba a cuidarlo en la noche, lo que significaba que en este momento debía estar en casa en la cama; Kurt y Finn estaban en la escuela y los chicos de la tienda sólo podían visitarlo en las noches, así que Burt pasó el día con la mente nublada viendo talk shows o salivando con shows de cocina y deseando que la comida del hospital fuera así de atractiva. Estaba decidiendo entre una repetición de Ricki Lake o Montel cuando la puerta se abrió y Blaine Anderson entró.

— ¡Hey! Qué gusto me da verte amigo.

— Hola. Espero que no le moleste mi visita.

— ¡Para nada! De verdad, no tienes idea de cuán complacido me siento de ver a alguien que no esté vistiendo una bata blanca. Toma asiento.

Blaine jaló una silla junto a la cama y se sentó, tamborileando nerviosamente en su rodilla y sonriendo a Burt.

— ¿Cómo está mi niño?, —preguntó Burt.

— ¡Bien! Si. Está bien.

— Gracias por cuidarlo en mi lugar.

— No hay problema.

— Tenía el presentimiento de que dirías eso. ¿Se solucionaron las cosas entre ustedes?

— Sí. Todo está... perfecto, —Blaine sonrió ridículamente y Burt puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.— Es sólo que... hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser un niño.

— Sip, —dijo Burt con aire de suficiencia, disfrutando de ver a Blaine retorcerse.— Dame las noticias. ¿Cómo les está yendo a los Buckeyes?

Blaine informó a Burt, desesperado por desviar la conversación de vuelta a Kurt, pero no queriendo que Burt pensara que esa era la única razón de su visita. Lo era, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Hablaron de futbol por un rato, después Burt se movió a preguntas más personales. ¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido en Ohio? ¿Qué hacía para vivir? ¿Sus padres lo aceptaban? Y así sucesivamente hasta que pasó casi una hora. Blaine ya estaba agotado de responder a tantas cosas, y finalmente hizo la suya.

— Sr. Hummel.

— Burt.

— Burt. Yo ansío de verdad pedirle a Kurt que salga conmigo, pero no lo voy a hacer sin su consentimiento. Se que dijo que no mientras fuera un pequeño, pero yo de verdad no creo poder esperar más, y sólo me preguntaba si tal vez podría usted reconsiderarlo. —rogó, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

— Dios mío, para ser un hombre de treinta y un años, sí que sabes como encender tu encanto juvenil, —se quejó Burt mientras se acomodaba en la cama. — Así está la cosa, Blaine. Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que me agradas. Me puse muy contento de que vinieras a estar con Kurt. Tal vez no te conozco muy bien, pero sé que te preocupas por él y eso significa mucho para mi. Pude dormir muchísimo mejor sabiendo que él estaba contigo, a pesar de que no estaba muy feliz de saber que estaban compartiendo una cama. —Blaine tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse en un brillante tono escarlata y de mirar hacia el suelo mientras murmuraba una disculpa.— Bueno, de cualquier manera, Finn está ahora con él. Supongo que ya no te quedarás más tiempo en mi sótano, ¿verdad?

— No, —susurró.

— Bien. Verás, no es tanto respecto al número de años que los separan, es más la cuestión del adulto y el adolescente. Estoy feliz de que pases tiempo con Kurt, de que lo invites a salir si de verdad sientes que debes hacerlo... pero estoy preocupado por... los instintos.

— ¿Instintos?

— No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, muchacho, o será un rotundo no. He tenido que aprender muchísimo acerca de... cosas gays... y te comenté que hablé con Kurt acerca de eso. Es sólo que no quiero que él se lance a una relación física antes de que esté listo.

— Entiendo, —dijo Blaine rápidamente,— y lo respeto.

— Estoy seguro de que así es. Pero ¿puedes seguir respetando eso? Es por eso que estoy preocupado. Porque, gay o no, recuerdo lo que era tener dieciséis, con hormonas corriendo a través de ti y las cosas surgían tan pronto como alguien te regalaba una mirada. Pero está bien, porque a esa edad no esperas mucho más que un beso y el roce de las manos... y era suficiente. Era suficiente porque era nuevo y excitante. Pero también recuerdo lo que era tener treinta. De hecho, Kurt nació en el año en que cumplí treinta, así que todos sabíamos lo que yo había estado haciendo, —él dijo, y Blaine se rió.— A Kurt le gusta complacer a la gente, —Burt continuó.— Yo no lo pondría en frente de algo para lo que no estuviera emocionalmente listo, sólo porque él quiere que seas feliz. Y de verdad como un hombre hecho y derecho, me preocupa que no seas capaz de resistir esos impulsos. Quiero que Kurt experimente el sexo dentro de una relación amorosa, y quiero que lo vea como una conexión emocional, así como física. Y qué mejor que sea contigo... —hizo una pausa para hacer una mueca y aclarar su garganta,— pero no quiero que seas antes de que esté listo.

— Burt... Esperaría eternamiente si tuviera que hacerlo. Yo sólo... necesito a Kurt en mi vida. Nunca, pero nunca lo presionaría para hacer algo antes de que esté listo. Admito ser un romántico empedernido. Quiero que se enamore total y completamente, quiero poder darle la mano y los tímidos besos. Kurt se merece todo eso más que nadie que conozca.

Burt lo miró de arriba a abajo y finalmente resopló.— Puedes salir con él. Pero te lo estoy diciendo... —le advirtió cuando el rostro de Blaine se iluminó.— Tú lo lastimas y que Dios me ayude porque voy a cazarte y voy a hacer que ciertas partes de tu anatomía no vuelvan a funcionar. ¿Me escuchaste?

— Sí, señor, —Blaine tragó.

— Bien. Ahora, veamos Judge Judy.

...

Blaine lo observaba mientras salía de la escuela. Enconrvado, sosteniendo su mochila frente a su pecho para protegerse, Kurt trataba de pasar a través de la multitud de manera invisible. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo para dirigirse a su auto, con la esperanza de evitar que lo notaran, así que no se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba recargado en él hasta que sus zapatos aparecieron ante su vista.

— ¡Oh!, —jadeó mirando hacia arriba con sorpresa.— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Luchando por ti, —dijo Blaine simplemente, sosteniendo un ramo de flores amarillo brillante para él.

— ¿A si?, —levantó una ceja inquisitivamente mientras tomaba las flores, tratando de parecer calmado, pero sin embargo, una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

— Me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Una cita?

— Una cita.

Y esta vez, a pesar de tratar de mantener sus labios juntos, Kurt no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendía, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y que todo su rostro se iluminara.

— Me encantaría.

— Genial, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.— Paso por ti a las siete treinta. —Y caminó lentamente hacia su coche, esperando hasta perderlo de vista completamente antes de gritar "¡Sí!" con todas sus fuerzas y dar un puñetazo al aire lleno de orgullo.

Llegó temprano, pero se obligó a esperar hasta que el reloj de su tablero mostrara las siete treinta en punto antes de salir de su auto y subir los escalones hasta el porche y tocar la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente contra su pecho. Escuchó algo de ruido, un sonido apagado y lo que sonaba claramente como Kurt diciendo "¡Fuera de mi camino!" entre dientes antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera. Se quedó ahí, alisando su camisa, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que únicamente sirvió para hacerlo lucir más guapo de lo habitual.

— Hola, —dijo sin aliento.

— Hola, —Blaine sonrió feliz, de pronto tímido.— Tú... uh... te ves increíble. —Para Kurt, era un atuendo relativamente sencillo, aunque había tardado horas en decidirlo. Una camisa gris claro con una bufanda azul, que sabía que acentuaba sus ojos, junto con un pantalón negro a la medida. Se puso una chaqueta, que Blaine sospechaba era una Marc Jacobs, pero no quería avergonzarse por hacerlo mal, así que se quedó callado.

— Gracias. Tu también, —contestó Kurt, y era en serio. —¿Sin cárdigan? —bromeó, tirando suavemente de las solapas de su chaqueta.

— No. Pero sí un corbatín, —sonrió antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Kurt.— ¿Nos vamos?

— No llegues muy tarde, —llamó Finn, de pronto apareciendo en el corredor.

— Cállate, Finn, —dijo Kurt por encima del hombro, y Blaine se rió mientras llevaba a su cita hacia el auto.— En serio, es insoportable. —se quejó Kurt.

Blaine llevó a Kurt a un pequeño restaurant francés en las afueras de Lima, y en una mesa para dos, alumbrada con velas, tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Un día duro?

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó, fascinado por la forma en la que el pulgar de Blaine acariciaba la palma de su mano.

— Sólo... cuando saliste de la escuela, parecías... un poco asustado.

— Oh no. Sólo trataba de evitar una paliza. Ya sabes cómo es, —dijo Kurt, tratando de restarle importancia, pero Blaine insistió.

— Quiero que me prometas algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kurt con cautela.

— Quiero que me prometas que hablarás conmigo acerca de esas cosas. Que me dirás cuando estés enojado o preocupado por eso. Ya sabes, Luke nunca me dijo nada de eso... y luego fue demasiado tarde.

— Blaine, yo nunca...

— Lo se, Kurt. Pero yo sólo quiero estar ahí para ti. Puede que no sea capaz de detenerlo, pero puedo ayudarte a sobrellevarlo.

— Es algo que tengo que soportar. —dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero no deberías. ¿Por favor, Kurt?

— Okay, te lo prometo, —suspiró.— ¿Pero por el momento podemos por favor ordenar? Estoy hambriento.

La atmósfera se aligeró, y la cena estuvo salpicada de sonrisas y miradas coquetas, suaves caricias con la punta de los dedos y miradas anhelantes hasta que Blaine finalmente pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron a casa.

— De verdad la pasé muy bien, —dijo Blaine, tímidamente otra vez mientras apagaba el motor y se volvía hacia Kurt en la oscuridad.

— Yo también.

— ¿Puedo llevarte mañana al cine? —preguntó nervioso.

— Me encantaría, —Kurt esperaba que en realidad Blaine no escuchara su corazón latir alocadamente contra su pecho, pero la idea de una segunda cita justo al día siguiente era emocionante, y trató de dejar de rebotar en el asiento.

— Okay. Buenas noches, Kurt, —dijo, inclinándose hacia Kurt lentamente, sus ojos de dirigieron al hombro de Kurt rápidamente mientras se reía entrecortadamente.— Y yo sin dudarlo te besaría justo ahora, pero de verdad no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea con Finn de pie mirándome desde el porche de tu casa.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt chilló, dándose vuelta para mirar.— Oh por el amor de...

— No te preocupes. Está siendo protector. Es dulce.

— Es sumamente molesto, eso es lo que es. Momento arruinado. —resopló cruzándose de hombros y deslizándose en su asiento.

— Habrá otros momentos, —Blaine sonrió y estiró su mano temblorosa hasta rozar rápidamente su mejilla.— O al menos, espero que los haya.

Satisfecho, Kurt salió del auto, siendo la imagen del equilibrio y el decoro, y luego subió por las escaleras agitando los brazos mientras le gritaba a su nuevo hermano.

...

— ¿Palomitas de maíz? ¿En serio, Blaine? —Kurt le preguntó mientras Blaine se acomodaba en el asiento junto a él.

— Sí. ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Cuando sales al cine en una cita, no se supone que pasarás todo el tiempo besándote con tu pareja?

Blaine se asfixió con una palomita de maíz, finalmente se las arregló para aclarar su garganta antes de balbucear— Yo no creo... no creo que vayamos a hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —presionó Kurt, amando la forma en que Blaine se apenaba.

— Porque le prometí a tu padre que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma.

— ¿A mi papá?

— Sí. Fui a visitarlo. Le pedí permiso para salir contigo.

— Serás su nueva persona favorita.

— No... no creo serlo. Pero sí dijo que podía invitarte a salir... luego me amenazó.

— Sí, le gusta pensar que es duro. No le hagas caso.

— Además, besarse en público no es una buena idea, —dijo Blaine con un brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque si empiezo, no creo ser capaz de parar, —susurró directamente en el oído de Kurt.

— Oh, —respondió, dejando caer su barbilla mientras Blaine con aire de suficiencia, tomaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

Aún así, ni Kurt ni Blaine podían decirle a nadie de qué trataba la película, ya que también dedicaron mucho tiempo mirándose a los ojos y simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos en lugar de enfocarse en el film. Esta vez, Blaine sí tomó la mano de Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos fuertemente. Cuando las luces se encendieron, tampoco lo soltó, y Kurt tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que el público en general no pensara que estaba completamente loco, sonriendo como un tonto enamorado por un simple contacto de sus manos. Blaine caminó orgulloso de vuelta al auto, sosteniendo la mano de Kurt todo el camino. Y esto era lo que lo emocionaba más que cualquier cosa. Que cada uno se sentía orgulloso de ser visto con el otro, sin secretos, sin preocupaciones y sin inseguridades.

— Me encantaría invitarte a pasar, pero mañana tengo escuela, así que... —Kurt empezó mientras Blaine conducía a través de la entrada.

— Y me encantaría aceptar, pero una vez más Finn me está observando, y como es mucho más alto que yo, no voy a tentar a la suerte.

— En serio, —gimió Kurt.— voy a matarlo. ¿Cuándo te veré? —preguntó, haciendo a Blaine estremecerse sólo con el roce de un dedo a lo largo de su muslo.

— Uh... —colocó la mano de Kurt de vuelta en su propio regazo en un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la pregunta.— ¿Mañana? ¿En la noche acústica?

— Yo um... voy a ir con unos amigos.

— Oh. —Blaine trató de no hacer notar su decepción, haciendo su voz más suave cuando dijo— No te preocupes. Podría preguntarle a Wes si quiere ir. De cualquier manera te veré ahí. Tal vez podamos hacer algo el fin de semana.

— Me encantaría, —Kurt sonrió feliz y con un suave apretón en su mano, dejó el auto para enfrentar a Finn mientras Blaine se alejaba riendo.

* * *

_Yeeeiii... ¡Su primera cita real! Sólo faltó un beso... Finn, Finn, Finn... ¿Por qué los interrumpes? :P_

_¿Verdad que son adorables? _

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, ya respondí a sus reviews por mensaje (a los que tienen cuenta en ff) pero de cualquier manera, le agradezco públicamente a DCAndreaBA, WarblerSongbird, Youknowmycoffeeorder , fernimontecinos, Alice Anderson Paola , , Monse de CrissColfer, Fioreeh-VCC, darckel , kanyi de candy, kitty, lilimona, Klaineadiction, patry, AlexaColfer, ValeAsencio, monsetziita, Romi, santa klaine, Andre Luna, Adriana11, Melisa360, cimari y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews.  
_

_Con la novedad de que a partir de etsa semana actualizaré Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes :D Todo por ustedes! So... esten pendientes y por fi, por fi, por fi... no dejen de comentar :)_

_Nos leemos pronto!  
Kisses Klainers!  
Xoxo!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Blaine a Michelle cuando llegó al Lima Bean la siguiente tarde.— ¿Batería? ¿Amplificadores? Se suponía que sería una noche acústica, ¿no?

— Lo es, —dijo ella mientras seguía limpiando las mesas.— Sólo pensé en animar un poco las cosas, eso es todo.

— Introduciendo instrumentos muy poco acústicos, —gruñó Blaine mientras se dirigía a su mesa habitual, dejándola sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Poco después se le unieron Wes, Sebastian, Jeff y Nick, quienes tuvieron el placer al burlarse de él sin piedad acerca de sus citas con Kurt, habiendo escuchado todos los detalles de ellos por boca de Wes.

— Búrlense todo lo que quieran, chicos, —dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.— Pero estoy celoso hasta la mierda. El trasero del niño está apretado y listo para la cosecha.

— No vuelvas a hacer bromas como esas acerca de él, —Blaine gruñó mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y cerraba su puño en la camisa de Sebastian.

— Tranquilo Blaine, tranquilo. —Wes lo calmó empujándolo de nuevo a su asiento.— Seb, eres asqueroso, y si te vuelvo a escuchar diciendo algo como eso, no detendré a Blaine. ¿Alquien quiere café? —preguntó, cambiando alegremente de tema.

— Hey, —un eufórico Kurt apareció en su mesa, observando nerviosamente a los amigos de Blaine, pero demasiado feliz de ver a Blaine como para preocuparse demasiado por nada más.

— Hey, —dijo Blaine, poniéndose de pie y deslizando su brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Kurt, deseando poder fundirse en aquel abrazo y quedarse ahí, pero Kurt se estremeció y se alejó. Blaine frunció el ceño, pero le presentó a sus amigos, después Kurt sonrió educadamente, diciéndole a Blaine que se iría a sentar con sus propios amigos en la esquina opuesta.

— Te acompaño. —dijo Blaine con decisión.— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó en el segundo mismo en que estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de Wes y el resto de sus amigos.— ¿Te hice sentir incómodo?

— No, nada que ver. Me encanta tener tus brazos alrededor de mi, —sonrió Kurt, una sonrisa real y genuina que hizo a Blaine relajarse ligeramente.

— ¿Entonces qué fue?

— Nada. sólo que... jugamos dodgeball***** hoy en el gimnasio.

— ¿Y?

— Y no esquivé el balón.

— Al baño. Ahora. —dijo Blaine, agarrando la muñeca de Kurt y dirigiéndolo a través de las mesas.— Levanta tu playera. —ordenó una vez que estuvieron seguros dentro del baño.

— Alguien podría entrar.

— Nadie entrará, —dijo Blaine, poniendo su pie contra la puerta.— Ahora, levanta tu playera.

Lentamente y de mala gana, Kurt levantó su playera de manga larga, haciendo una mueca al escuchar a Blaine reprimir un grito de asombro. Un fuerte moretón púrpura se extendía a través del costado izquierdo de Kurt, cubriendo todas sus costillas, con algunas marcas más repartidas en otros lugares.

— Esto no es de un balón, —susurró Blaine temiendo lastimarlo cuando rozó delicadamente con sus dedos toda la forma del moretón.— Esto es de un pie. Lo sé porque una vez tuve los mismos moretones. Kurt, tienes que decirle a alguien acerca de esto.

— No, por favor, —le suplicó entrecortadamente mientras dejaba caer su playera.— Por favor. Mi papá... No puedo correr el riesgo. Por favor.

— Pero Kurt...

— Blaine, está bien. Estoy bien. Y estoy bien porque estar contigo hace que todo esto sea soportable. Porque cualquiera que sea la mierda que ellos me tiran encima, te tengo a ti para aliviar mi dolor y para sonreír de nuevo. Es fin de semana. Yo sólo quiero disfrutar de esta noche y esperar nuestra cita de mañana. ¿Por favor?

— Okay, —dijo Blaine a regañadientes.— Pero si esto pasa de nuevo, voy a ir a la escuela.

Él lo decía en serio, Kurt lo sabía, así que tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarlo.— Estoy seguro que no se repetirá. Ahora ven a conocer a mis amigos para que después todos te comamos con los ojos mientras cantas.

Regresaban hacia la cafetería, ahora notablemente más concurrida, cuando Blaine lo detuvo, aún cerca de la puerta del baño pero ya a la vista de todos. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

— Sólo quiero que sepas... —empezó, bajando la voz y acercándose a él.— ...que pienso que eres increíblemente hermoso, y que estoy muy orgulloso de estar saliendo contigo. —le sonrió entonces, un poco vacilante mientras pensaba en su piel adolorida y magullada escondiéndose debajo de todas esas capas de ropa; pero era una sonrisa, y se volvió más radiante cuando Kurt se la devolvió igual de deslumbrante.

— Gracias, —susurró.— Eso significa todo para mi.

Kurt le presentó a sus amigos mientras otras actuaciones se llevaban a cabo en el fondo, sabiendo que Blaine no tenía esperanza de recordar todos los nombres, a excepción de Finn y Rachel.

— Y él es mi maestro, el Señor Schue, y aquél es Brad, el tipo del piano, —Kurt terminó, mientras un hombre con lentes levantaba una mano y lo saludaba. Si alguien había notado la mirada que Schue le estaba disparando a Blaine, nadie eligió comentar al respecto.

— Wow. No sabía que muchos de ustedes iban a venir. Ahora estoy nervioso.

— Es sólo el club Glee, —una chica -Blaine pensaba que era Santana- le ronroneó.— Encuentra tu diva interior. Te vi actuar en el Wild. Se que puedes hacerlo.

— Si... sin embargo, las noches acústicas en realidad no tratan sobre ser una diva. —dijo Blaine educadamente.

— Ya sabes, Kurt puede ser bastante diva cuando quiere serlo, —ella comentó.

— Oh, no lo dudo, —contestó Blaine, son sus ojos fijos en Kurt, quien se ruborizó.— Será mejor que me vaya. Soy el siguiente. Gusto en conocerlos, chicos, —dijo educadamente y luego tomó su lugar en el escenario.

Tocó algunas de sus viejas canciones favoritas, con la mirada viajando entre los chicos del club Glee, Kurt y su mesa, quienes cantaban fuertemente a través de su interpretación de "Piano man". Se levantó, tomando su guitarra y caminando hacia el pedestal del micrófono.

— Así que uh... la última de esta noche, y um... bueno... es para Kurt.

Miró hacia donde estaba Kurt con Rachel y Santana a cada lado de él. Blaine casi se echa a reír ante la cómica, y estupefacta expresión de sus caras. Kurt, por su parte se veía impresionante. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado mientras escuchaba a Blaine empezar a cantar.

_We'll do it all (haremos todo esto_)  
_Everything (Todas las cosas)_  
_On our own. (Por nuestra cuenta.)  
_

_We don't need (No necesitamos)_  
_Anything (Nada)_  
_Or anyone. (Ni a nadie.)  
_

_If I lay here, (Si me recuesto aquí)_  
_If I just lay here (si sólo me recuesto aquí)_  
_Would you lie with me (¿Te recostarías conmigo)_  
_And just forget the world? (y te olvidarías del mundo?)  
_

_I don't quite know (Yo no sé muy bien)_  
_How to say__ (cómo decir)_  
_How I feel (cómo me siento)  
_

_Those three words_ _(Aquellas tres palabras)_  
_Are said too much__ (se dicen demasiado)_  
_They're not enough (pero no lo suficiente)  
_

_If I lay here__ (Si me recuesto aqui)_  
_If I just lay here_ _(si sólo me recuesto aquí)_  
_Would you lie with me_ _(¿Te recostarías conmigo)_  
_And just forget the world? __(y te olvidarías del mundo?)_  


_Forget what we're told_ _(Olvida lo que hemos dicho)_  
_Before we get too old_ _(Antes de que seamos demasiado viejos)_  
_Show me a garden_ _(Y muéstrame el jardín)_  
_That's bursting into life. (Que está rebosando de vida.)  
_

_Let's waste time_ _(Vamos a perder el tiempo)_  
_Chasing cars_ _(Persiguiendo lo imposible)_  
_Around our heads (Alrededor de nuestras cabezas.)  
_

_I need your grace_ _(Necesito tu gracia)_  
_To remind me_ _(Para recordarme)_  
_To find my own (Para encontrar la mía)  
_

_All that I am_ _(Todo lo que soy)_  
_All that I ever was_ _(Todo lo que siempre fui)_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes_ _(Está aquí en tus ojos perfectos)_  
_They're all I can see (Son todo lo que puedo ver)  
_

_If I lay here_ _(Si me recuesto aqui)_  
_If I just lay here_ _(si sólo me recuesto aquí)_  
_Would you lie with me_ _(¿Te recostarías conmigo)_  
_And just forget the world? ____(y te olvidarías del mundo?)_  


Tocó el último acorde y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Había estado preocupado por este momento desde que había decidido cantar esta canción para Kurt. Puso su corazón en ella, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Kurt iluminándose con esa gloriosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, el alivio corrió a través de él y saltó del escenario y fue inmediatamente hacia él.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó sin aliento por la emoción.

— Me encantó, —dijo Kurt, girando en su silla y haciendo caso omiso de la conmoción a su alrededor cuando todo el mundo empezaba a levantarse de sus asientos.— Y nada me gustaría más... —susurró mientras comenzaba a acercarse mas.

— ¡Kurt, vamos! —lo llamó Rachel y Blaine dejó caer la cabeza con frustración.

— Lo siento... tengo que... —y con eso, Kurt se fue, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos. Blaine caminó abatido de vuelta a su mesa y se desplomó en su silla.

— Tal vez, cuando hayamos estado saliendo por veinte años, finalmente consiga besarlo, —gimió mientras Wes reía y le acariciaba el brazo con simpatía.

— Has esperado meses, ¿qué son solo unos pocos minutos? Y estoy seguro que valdrá la pena, —dijo, señalando hacia el escenario. Sin saberlo, mientras Blaine había estado quejándose con sus amigos, Kurt y los chicos del club Glee -incluyendo a Brad, el tipo del piano- se habían apoderado del escenario a pesar del hecho de que Blaine era quien usualmente cerraba la noche. Kurt estaba en el centro, agarrando fuertemente el pedestal del micrófono, lleno de nervios. Su hermano estaba sentado detrás de la batería, dos de sus amigos sostenían unas guitarras y Blaine de pronto se dio cuenta de que la presencia de esos instrumentos había sido planeada desde el principio. Girando en su asiento, atrapó la mirada de Michelle, quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de regresar a la caja registradora. Kurt no habló, sólo asintió una vez y la música empezó. Cerrando los ojos, se permitió flotar en la suave melodía del piano mientras abría su boca para cantar.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors (¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?)_  
_Leading you down into my core (Llevándote hasta mi interior)_  
_Where I've become so numb (Donde me he vuelto tan insensible)_  
_Without a soul (Sin alma)_  
_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold (Mi espíritu durmiendo en algún lugar frío)_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home. (Hasta que lo encuentres y lo lleves de vuelta a casa)"_

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Sebastian.

— Te dije que él podía cantar, —dijo Blaine lleno de orgullo.

— Pero, ¿sabías que podía cantar de esa manera? —preguntó Wes.— Es increíble.

— Él es mío.

Un compás y luego los ojos de Kurt se abrieron mientras la música y su voz se elevaban juntas.

_"Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)_  
_Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark (Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)_  
_Bid my blood to run (Ordena a mi sangre que corra)_  
_Before I come undone (Antes de que termine deshecho)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become (Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

_Now that I know what I'm without (Ahora que ya sé lo que soy sin ti)_  
_You can't just leave me (No puedes dejarme)_  
_Breathe into me and make me real (Respira dentro de mi y hazme real)_  
_Bring me to life (Tráeme a la vida)_

_Frozen inside without your touch (Congelado por dentro sin tu caricia)_  
_Without your love Darling (Sin tu amor, Cariño)_  
_Only you are life among the dead (Sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte)_

_Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)  
__Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark (Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)_  
_Bid my blood to run (Ordena a mi sangre que corra)_  
_Before I come undone (Antes de que termine deshecho)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become (Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

_Bring me to life." (Tráeme a la vida)_

La voz de Kurt se elevó más alto que nunca en la última nota, que alcanzó y sostuvo de manera perfecta mientras las chicas terminaban los coros suavemente detrás de él y la música se desvanecía. Un momento de silencio claro y conciso cayó en la cafetería antes de que el Sr. Schue fuera el primero en lanzarse a una erupción de aplausos y gritos. La mesa de Blaine pedía más, pero ni Kurt ni Blaine prestaron atención a nada de eso cuando Blaine fue hacia el frente del escenario, donde cargó y bajó a Kurt gentilmente, poniéndolo en pie antes de acunar su rostro tiernamente en sus manos.

— Increíble, —susurró, e incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, rozó dulcemente sus labios con los de Kurt. Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente, con pupilas dilatadas por el más suave de los besos.— ¿A qué hora quiere tu guardaespaldas que estés en casa?

— Él... él no. Él uh... dormirá en casa de Puck. —Kurt respiró, de pronto lleno de un tipo de deseo y anhelo que nunca antes había conocido.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

— Sí.

Inmediatamente tomó la mano de Kurt. No dijeron adiós, simplemente caminaron rápidamente hacia el auto de Blaine y manejaron. Era tarde cuando Blaine se detuvo en una original casa rojo con blanco que kurt inmediatamente adoró.

— ¿Eres dueño de esto?

— Sip. —dijo Blaine orgulloso.— Mi primera casa. Ven, te mostraré todo.

El gusto de Blaine en cuestiones de decoración era mucho más hogareño de lo que Kurt había imaginado que sería, la casa era cálida y acogedora, con una enorme construcción en la parte de atrás, donde estaba un estudio de música, completado por un estudio de grabación, una sala de instrumentos y otra habitación que estaba llena de todo tipo de equipo de sonido que Kurt ni siquiera trató de entender. Caminaron de vuelta a la casa, Kurt fijando su atención en varios cuadros que adornaban las paredes y el corredor, donde Blaine se detuvo al pie de la escalera.

— Um... ¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche? Digo, no tienes qué hacerlo, —agregó rápidamente,— No quiero que pienses que por eso te invité a que vinieras. Es sólo que... si manejo de vuelta a Lima, será tarde y yo...

— Relájate, Blaine. Sí, me encantaría quedarme.

— Digo, puedes tener tu propia habitación si así lo quieres, tengo...

— Blaine. No es como si nunca hubiéramos pasado noches juntos.

— Yo sé. Sólo quiero que estés seguro.

— Estoy seguro.

Y de pronto, la chispa se encendió una vez más, la tensión entre ambos era palpable cuando Blaine asintió y tomó la mano de Kurt dentro de la suya, llevándolo escaleras arriba. Abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y le mostró a Kurt su habitación. Encendió una pequeña lámpara, se quitó los zapatos y miró a Kurt mientras se movía por la habitación. Era grande, con paredes azul claro y oscuros pisos de madera. Una cama matrimonial se encontraba al centro, en la esquina había una puerta, que -Kurt asumó- llevaba al cuarto de baño. La habitación estaba escasamente amueblada en comparación a la habitación de Kurt en Lima. Una gran cómoda frente a la cama, una TV montada en la pared sobre la cómoda y entre dos ventanas. Una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, y eso era todo. La habitación era elegante, discreta y tan relajante que Kurt sintió que podría dormirse de inmediato, esto hasta que Blaine tomó su rostro entre sus manos una vez más, y todos los pensamientos de cansancio se olvidaron.

— De verdad quiero besarte otra vez, —dijo con voz ronca por el deseo y con sus labios a centímetros de los de Kurt.

— No te voy a detener, —susurró, y se inclinó mientras Blaine presionaba sus labios contra los de Kurt. Había un poco más de presión en ese beso que en el de la cafetería, pero no demasiada. Aún así, los hizo a ambos jadear y mirarse fijamente a los ojos antes de que Blaine se acercara nuevamente para reclamar la boca de Kurt en un beso profundo. Sus manos nunca se movieron del rostro de Kurt mientras lo guiaba, moviendo sus labios para que la boca de Kurt se abriera un poco bajo su caricia antes de separarse de nuevo, dejándolos a ambos sin aliento.

— Wow, —jadeó Kurt, sorprendiéndose de lo grave que se había vuelto su voz, mientras Blaine presionaba su frente con la suya.

— Sí, —la voz de Blaine estaba sin aliento, y eufórica mientras luchaba por no empujar a Kurt hacia la cama y caer encima de él. Y de pronto vio por qué Burt estaba tan preocupado.— Uh... tal vez deberíamos...

— Besarnos otra vez, —terminó Kurt en su lugar, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras sus labios se unían nuevamente. Moviendo sus manos hacia el cabello de Kurt, Blaine inclinó su cabeza esta vez mientras el beso se intensificaba, abriendo su boca y gimiendo cuando sintió que Kurt hacía lo mismo. Atrevidamente, pasó su lengua por todo el labio inferior de Kurt antes de morderlo suavemente, siendo recompensado por un gemido de Kurt, quien se había vuelto flojo y dócil en sus brazos. Con la pasión nublando su cerebro, Blaine fue llevándolos hacia la cama, las rodillas de Kurt chocaron con el borde y Blaine movió sus brazos hacia su cintura para agarrarlo fuertemente mientras lo inclinaba hasta recostarlo contra las almohadas. Agarrando su rostro, Kurt lo acercó más hacia él, y mientras continuaban besándose, su lengua se encontró con la de Blaine, quien enredó fuertemente sus dedos en su cabello castaño como respuesta. El cuerpo de Blaine estaba a medias sobre el de Kurt, y mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Blaine se excitaba cada vez más por los suaves gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de la boca de Kurt, quien estaba felizmente atrapado debajo de él. Se atrevió a enredar sus dedos en los negros rizos y tiró de ellos suavemente, después se congeló cuando Blaine gruñó de placer y se oprimió contra él.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Blaine, sentándose y pasando una mano por su cabello.— Lo siento. Yo... necesito detenerme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo... Oh Dios mío, mírate. —exclamó mientras capturaba la deliciosa visión de Kurt: el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados y rojos a causa de los besos, recostado en su cama contra las almohadas, mirándolo con grandes ojos inocentes.— Porque...

— Porque sólo tengo dieciséis, —dijo Kurt con un suspiro mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

— No, —dijo Blaine, quitándole las manos de su rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.— Porque esto es lo mejor que he tenido y no quiero estropearlo, —dijo con un ligero beso en la punta de su nariz.

— Oh.

— Si, oh.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Sí, —dijo sonriéndole alegremente.

— Pero ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero parar?

— Sí quieres, Kurt. Confía en mi. —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa indulgente.— Es posible dejarse llevar por el calor del momento, pero ambos sabemos que no estamos listos para tanto en este momento. Voy a buscarte una pijama, después iré a preparar algo para tomar, ¿okay?

Kurt aceptó a regañadientes, y se paró frente al espejo del baño de Blaine observando su reflejo. Sus labios lucían como si hubieran sido picados por abejas, y sus ojos habían cambiado de color de azul a negro. Si todo esto era consecuencia de una leve sesión de besos, ¿qué más estaba por venir? Sonrió nuevamente para sí mismo, excitado ante la posibilidad de ir a averiguarlo, pero su sonrisa se empañó cuando se quitó su playera para enfrentarse con el duro recordatorio de su realidad. Acarició suavemente el moretón con sus dedos, siseando de dolor cuando presionó contra el inflamado músculo y el adolorido hueso. Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, lágrimas que trató de contener rápidamente cuando escuchó a Blaine de vuelta en el dormitorio.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Todo bien por ahí?

— Si, —le respondió con voz ligeramente temblorosa.— Um... ¿Tendrás un poco de hielo que me regales?

— ¡Oh Dios, lo olvidé! Espera. —Escuchó pasos que se alejaban, puertas que se abrían y se cerraban escaleras abajo y luego lo escuchó de vuelta, golpeando suavemente la puerta del baño, misma que Kurt apenas abrió.

— Gracias.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— Te enojarás conmigo.

— No lo haré. No fue tu culpa.

— No, —murmuró un obstinado Kurt, y cerró la puerta. Blaine lo escuchó resoplar entre dientes mientras trataba de colocarse el hielo en el lugar correcto.

— Anda, Kurt. Sólo déjame hacerlo. Mantendré mis ojos cerrados si quieres.

— No.

— Te preparé chocolate caliente, y se está enfriando.

— No.

Más siseos y murmuros además de algunos improperios que hicieron a Blaine sonreír hasta que recordó que Kurt probablemente estaba en agonía innecesaria sólo por su terquedad.

— Por el amor de Dios, Kurt. Debería de ser capaz de ayudar a poner hielo sobre el cuerpo de mi novio cuando está adolorido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kurt estaba de pie ahí con el torso desnudo, Blaine lo miró con la boca abierta de forma descarada.

— ¿Soy tu novio?

— ¿Eh?

— Blaine, —estalló Kurt,— mis ojos están acá arriba. ¿Has dicho que soy tu novio?

— Sí, lo eres, ¿o no?

— No lo se. Me encantaría serlo.

— Entonces lo eres.

— Oh.

— Ahora ven aquí. —Tomando su brazo, lo levantó ligeramente, colocó el hielo cuidadosamente a lo largo de todo el costado de Kurt y sobre sus costillas. Todos los pensamientos del pecho desnudo de Kurt contra sus dedos, se evaporaron al tratar de borrar su dolor.— ¿Mejor? —preguntó cuando lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

— Un poco. Gracias.

— Toma, —dijo Blaine lanzándole la chaqueta de la pijama.— Adelante, ponte cómodo. El lado que quieras de la cama.

Se cambió rápidamente y salió para encontrar a Kurt sentado en medio de la cama, bebiendo su chocolate caliente.

— Dije que eligieras un lado, no que te adueñaras de toda la maldita cama, —dijo refunfuñando cariñosamente mientras se metía en la cama y tomaba la taza vacía de Kurt.

— No hay ninguna diferencia. De cualquier manera vas a abrazarme toda la noche, —dijo Kurt con total naturalidad, después depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Blaine.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— Más que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

_***Dodgeball:** Conocido también como quemados, balón prisionero, balón quemado, brilé, tira y tápate, mate, quema, balón tiro, dependiendo del país o región. Deporte de puntería inventado en Estados Unidos en el que se necesita la precisión y la puntería para golpear al jugador del equipo contrario con un balón. Comúnmente se juega en equipos de seis personas con seis balones de goma. Gana el primer equipo que elimine a todos los jugadores del equipo rival._

* * *

___¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¡Yo aun sigo flotando en una nube! Ese beso no pudo ser más perfecto porque ooowwwww, ¡más perfección es imposible! :P Cuéntenme... ¿valió la pena la espera? ¿Momento favorito? Para mí, todo el capítulo fue adorable._

_Si no han escuchado las canciones que aparecen en el capítulo, los invito a que lo hagan. "Chasing cars" de Snow Patrol -la que le canta Blaine a Kurt- y "Bring me to life (Wake me Up Inside)" -la que le canta Kurt a Blaine- pero en la versión de Katherine Jenkins. Se que Evanessence hizo la versión original, pero la voz de Kurt queda más que perfecta en la versión de Katherine._

_Ya respondí de manera personal a sus reviews (a los que tienen cuenta en ff), pero -como siempre- quiero agradecer públicamente a Candy Criss, darckel, patry, Fioreeh-VCC, PameCrissColferette, ValeAsencio, Andre Luna, Monse de CrissColfer , monsetziita, karenGr, DCAndreaBA, fernimontecinos, lilimona, Melisa360, iizacrissgleek, Aamorella, cimari, Youknowmycoffeeorder, kitty, Gabriela Cruz, NaomiRomKB y Adriana11 por sus reviews.  
_

_¡Hey! Gracias también a los que me comentan en facebook :D lo aprecio demasiado :D y bueno... los invito a que se creen una cuenta en ff (es muy sencillo) :D me encantaría poder responder a sus comentarios de manera personal :D_

_Nos leemos el viernes ;)  
Kisses Klainers!  
XOXO!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Blaine abrió un ojo ligeramente y notó a Kurt recargado sobre un codo, sonriéndole suavemente y lleno de satisfacción, como si todos sus sueños se hubieran vuelto realidad la noche anterior y estuviera comprobando que todo fuera verdad. El sol de primavera entraba por la ventana mientras Blaine se estiraba y bostezaba.

— Buenos días, —sonrió perezosamente, inmpulsándose hacia arriba para buscar los labios de Kurt, pero el niño retrocedió.

— Aliento matutino, —murmuró.

— No me importa.

— ¡Pero a mi sí! —exclamó, sonrojándose en lo que Blaine creía que era la forma más linda posible.

— Vamos, —dijo, tomando la mano de Kurt y llevándolo al cuarto de baño. Encontró un nuevo cepillo de dientes bajo el lavabo, se lo dio a Kurt y se quedaron mirándose a través del espejo. Cepillar sus dientes uno al lado del otro parecía un acto íntimo muy extraño, pero aun así, lo hicieron. Blaine le dio la espalda ante la insistencia de Kurt cuando tuvo que escupir. Después de enjuagar su boca, Kurt permaneció ahí, sosteniendo el cepillo dental sin saber qué hacer. Blaine lo tomó y lo colocó en el vaso junto al suyo. Dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo con una sonrisa.— Perfecto.

— ¿Cómo está tu costado? —preguntó mientras se acomodaban de nuevo bajo las cobijas.

— No tan mal, —murmuró Kurt, claramente avergonzado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sólo que no me gusta hablar de eso, eso es todo.

— Entonces no lo haremos -por el momento. Sólo dime si te está doliendo para ponerte un poco más de hielo, —dijo Blaine amablemente, extendió un brazo y Kurt se acurrucó en él con agradecimiento.— Entonces... ¿algún plan para hoy? —preguntó lo más natural posible, con la esperanza de que cualquier plan que tuviera, lo involucrara a él.

— Debo ir a ver a mi papá en algún momento, —reflexionó Kurt.— Pero aparte de eso... ¿pasar el día contigo? —se giró para recargar su barbilla en el pecho de Blaine, quien miró hacia él mientras recorría su espalda con los dedos.

— Soy todo tuyo. ¿Algo en particular que te gustaría hacer?

— Pasar toda la mañana en la cama besándote, —contestó Kurt con decisión, y Blaine tragó.

— Vas a ser un problema, ¿no es así? —Él sólo estaba bromeando, pero el rostro de Kurt se llenó de preocupación.

— No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, —dijo en voz baja.

— No, no es así. Para nada. Te lo diría si así fuera.

— ¿Entonces podemos estar de acuerdo en eso? —preguntó Kurt mientras cambiaba de posición, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor.— ¿En que si alguno de los dos se siente incómodo, lo dirá? Porque de otra manera voy a pasar todo el tiempo preocupado, y tú también. Estás paranoico pensando que me estás empujando más allá de mis límites, pero juro que te diré si es demasiado.

— Creo que eso suena como algo muy sensato, de hecho, —dijo Blaine sin poder resistirse a besar la frente de Kurt.— Sólo quiero que sepas que si retrocedo, no es porque no te desee, —la voz de Blaine adoptó ese repentino tono oscuro y grave cuando lo miró fijamente a los ojos.— sino todo lo contrario.

— Entonces... ¿esto está bien? —dijo Kurt cuando se movió hasta quedar completamente encima de Blaine, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos mientras cubría el torso de Blaine con el suyo y colocaba los brazos sobre sus hombros.

— Eso.. estaría... eso... sí, —tartamudeó Blaine, haciendo a Kurt reír antes de que sus ojos se volvieran un tono más oscuro, y finalmente lo besó. Kurt dirigió el beso esta vez, acariciando con sus manos los rizos de la nuca de Blaine. Su confianza impulsada por haber conseguido reducirlo a un manojo de nervios. Le gustaba tentarlo besándolo profundamente, jugando con su lengua antes de alejarse, sonriendo suavemente mientras Blaine se estiraba hacia él en busca de más. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que los puños de Blaine se cerraron sobre su cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar y así devorarlo de verdad. Con un impulso, giró sus cuerpos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Kurt, pero la cruda pasión estaba de vuelta, esa pasión que nublaba su juicio de aquella manera, y entonces separó las piernas de Kurt con urgencia mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuello del niño, dejando un reguero de besos justo hasta debajo de su oreja.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Blaine! —Kurt gritó.

Su grito sólo estimuló a Blaine para ir más allá, raspando toda la sensible carne con sus dientes antes de morder esa suave piel justo por encima de su clavícula. Las caderas de Kurt se empujaba hacia arriba salvajemente y jadeó cuando sintió a través de la delgada tela de su pijama de algodón, lo duro que estaba Blaine. Hubo un fugaz momento de pánico, pero entonces Blaine empezó a chupar su cuello y todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció. Antes de saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, las manos de Kurt subieron y se introdujeron en la chaqueta de la pijama de Blaine, clavando las uñas fuertemente en su piel mientras el pelinegro empujaba su ingle contra el muslo de Kurt. Empujando hacia arriba otra vez, Kurt agarró firmemente el cabello de Blaine en una mano, quien tenía los labios todavía pegados a la grácil curva de su cuello.

— Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios, —gritó cuando sintió que sus erecciones se rozaban entre sí.

— Tengo que parar, —jadeó Blaine, alejándose para mirar a Kurt con el cabello salvajemente alborotado y con ojos más negros que la noche.— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas, —sonrió Kurt, dejándose caer contra las almohadas con una sonrisa llena de encanto. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír también, sabiendo que por ahora, era suficiente para Kurt. Se inclinó sobre él, besándolo suave y castamente en los labios y arreglando el cabello de su frente.

— Mira algo en la TV. Volveré en un rato.

Kurt encontró el control remoto y se puso a buscar a través de los canales, aún sonriendo para sí al recordar a Blaine ardiendo con deseo y lujuria, presionándose contra él. Y entonces se sentó de golpe cuando lo entendió. Arrastrándose por el pasillo, pudo ver que la puerta del baño al final del pasillo estaba cerrada. Corrió de vuelta a la habitación y se hundió bajo las cobijas, sonriendo como nunca y riendo peligrosa e incontrolablemente mientras movía sus pies. Si él fuera un poco vulgar, le mandaría un mensaje a Santana justo ahora y le diría el efecto que causaba en ese hombre... pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que se sonrojaría en mil matices de color escarlata cuando la tuviera cara a cara. Así que en lugar de eso, lo guardó para sí y trató de actuar con normalidad cuando Blaine regresó, luciendo contento y feliz mientras se arrastraba a lo largo de la cama y jalaba el brazo de Kurt y lo colocaba alrededor de sus hombros.

— Abrázame, —dijo simplemente, y Kurt feliz puso su otro brazo sobre él para abrazarlo completamente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Y ya no pudo actuar con normalidad.

— Lo siento, —un avergonzado Blaine murmuró contra su pecho.— Tú simplemente... tienes cierto efecto en mi.

— Cuando besaste mi cuello fue... me hiciste sentir como si cada parte de mi ardiera en llamas.

— Si... y posiblemente tengas que usar bufandas por algunos días, —dijo Blaine, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— No me importa. Me gustó... cuando te empujaste contra mi de esa manera. Se sintió bien. —Kurt se ruborizó, todavía encontrando difícil hablar acerca de algo remotamente sexual.

— Hmm. Muy bien.

— Si no nos hubiéramos detenido, ¿te habrías... um... ya sabes?

— Está bien decirlo, Kurt. ¿Me habría venido? Sí.

— ¿Sólo por eso?

— Como dijiste, se sintió bien. Pero no es sólo eso, ¿o sí? Es todo. Es abrazarte, besarte, ser capaz de saborear tu piel bajo mi lengua... porque eres tú.

— Creo que no lo entiendo.

— Okay, —Blaine se recargó sobre su codo para tratar de explicarlo con más detalle.— Puedo hacerlo yo solo.. como sin duda te habrás dado cuenta. Se siente bien, y puedo pensar en ciertas cosas o ver películas... lo que sea. Puedo estar con alguien y hacerlo, provocar ciertas cosas simplemente se siente bien y te puede dar un orgasmo. Pero entonces estás tú. Tú que haces que me tiemblen las rodillas tan sólo con una sencilla mirada. Tocas mi mano... sólo mi mano, y ahí está esa chispa que se enciende. Y que nos conecta a un nivel mucho más allá de lo sexual. Sí, acariciarte, estar contigo es innegablemente caliente como el infierno, pero es la mente, el cuerpo y el alma lo que se conecta, es mucho más que sólo el placer físico.

— ¿Era de eso de lo que mi papá hablaba? ¿Cuándo dijo que quería que utilizara el sexo para conectarme con alguien?

— Sí. Y tengo que decirte, Kurt... Nunca había tenido eso con nadie.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio.

— ¿Entonces quieres tener sexo conmigo?

— En serio, —puso los ojos en blanco cariñosamente y lo acercó más hacia él.— ¿Qué hombre no querría?

— Los heterosexuales, probablemente. Y la mayoría de los gays.

— Eso es una tontería. Y de cualquier manera, no importa porque tú eres mío. De nadie más.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo empujó la cabeza de Blaine de nuevo contra su pecho para que no notara la maldita sonrisa que simplemente parecía no poder quitar. Sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta de los rápidos latidos de su corazón, pero como el suyo estaba igual, decidió no mencionarlo. Pasaron el rato descansando en un agradable silencio. Dormían a ratos, las manos de Kurt acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Blaine mientras éste se acurrucaba más contra su pecho. Con el tiempo empezaron a compartir suaves besos, que siguieron así hasta que la mano de Kurt encontró el camino hasta el cabello de Blaine y tiró de él -algo que rápidamente estaba descubriendo, era la debilidad de Blaine.

— No. —se rió contra los labios rojos de Kurt. — Vamos. Salgamos a desayunar y luego te llevaré a casa.

— ¿Vas a ir a visitar a mi papá?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Debo ir? No se si él quiera verme.

— Por supuesto que sí. Y si él no quiere, yo sí.

— Entonces iré.

— Y... todavía no hablamos acerca de la canción que elegiste, —dijo Blaine sobre un gran plato de huevos con tocino.

— ¿Demasiado femenina?

— ¡No! Y ya deja eso. Dios, el efecto que tienes en mi... ninguna chica lo ha causado. Ni ningún chico, dicho sea de paso.

Kurt agachó la cabeza y y jugueteó con la comida en su plato, ese calor ahora familiar, agitándose en su estómago cuando recordó cómo se sintió tener a Blaine encima de él.

— Estuviste increíble, Kurt. —Blaine continuó, estirándose hasta tomar la mano de Kurt en la suya.— Sabía que podías cantar, pero en serio... mis amigos y yo nos quedamos impresionados. Tienes que cantar más. En serio, Kurt, nunca he escuchado una voz tan exquisita como la tuya.

— Gracias. Fue para ti, así que... si. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pero no creo que vaya a cantar más. Rachel canta la mayoría de las cosas... y si es un dueto, normalmente canta con Finn. Mercedes algunas veces tiene participaciones, pero...

— Entonces tienes que hacer algo, —dijo Blaine con firmeza.— No estoy diciendo que pases por encima de Rachel, o que seas una diva, pero necesitas hablar con tu maestro acerca de esto. Si ponen una voz como la tuya el próximo año, te lo afirmo, irán a las nacionales.

— No creo que...

— Por favor, hazlo por mi. Diles que quieres una oportunidad justa de conseguir solos. Quieres ir a NYADA, ¿cierto? Entonces debes tener más solos.

— Lo voy a intentar.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Blaine dejó el tema por el resto de la comida, pero una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento del hospital, se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Podría grabarte algún día? ¿Cantando eso?

— ¡Oh! Um... —Kurt se movió con dificultad, inseguro.— ¿Puedo pensarlo?

— Por supuesto.

...

— No estoy contento contigo, —dijo Burt cuando su hijo entró en la habitación.— Y desde luego, tampoco estoy contento contigo, —dijo apuntando a Blaine con la mirada.— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

— En casa, —la respuesta de Kurt llegó rápido.

— No me mientas.

— Estuvo conmigo, —dijo Blaine mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

— Eso pensé.

— Pero le juro que nunca...

— ¡Hablamos de esto, Blaine! —Burt explotó.— Te sentaste en esta habitación y me diste tu palabra de que no intentarías nada hasta que Kurt estuviera listo.

— Y no intenté nada. De verdad.

— ¡Lo llevaste a tu casa! Mi hijo tiene dieciséis años y pasó la noche con un tipo de treinta. ¿Qué parte de todo esto piensas que está bien? Sí, lo salvaste la semana pasada, y yo agradecí el hecho de que Kurt tuviera a alguien a su alrededor para consolarlo cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles. Pero por lo que dijo Finn, las cosas fueron más allá anoche. Estoy tan decepcionado de ti. De los dos.

— Lo siento. —murmuraron ambos entre dientes.

— Dije que podían salir, y eso es lo que quise decir. Pueden verse una vez durante la semana, y el tiempo que quieran el fin de semana, siempre y cuando Kurt termine su tarea. Y Blaine, espero que estés en mi casa todos los viernes para cenar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te lo dije, —dijo Burt bruscamente.— Me agradas.

— Divertida forma de demostrarlo, —murmuró Blaine en voz baja.

— Pero, papá, Blaine tiene la noche acústica los viernes, —intentó Kurt, pero su padre no se echó para atrás.

— Pueden ir después. Y luego Blaine te puede llevar a casa. Pero eso es todo. Salen. No duermes fuera de casa. Y nada de esconderse por la noche. Y desde luego que no volverás a su casa por tu cuenta.

— ¡Papá! —chilló Kurt, pensando en el cepillo de dientes que lo esperaba.— ¡No puedes prohibirme que vaya a la casa de Blaine!

— Puedo y lo haré. Y te castigaré también si no dejas de quejarte. Ahora. Algunas buenas noticias. El doctor dice que estoy haciéndolo muy bien y que podré ir a casa el lunes.

— Genial. —murmuró Kurt.

— Tal vez quieras probar con un poco más de entusiasmo, amigo.

— Estoy contento. En serio. Es sólo que...

— Es sólo que estás enojado conmigo en este momento. Lo entiendo. Pero todavía necesito que vengas por mi el lunes después de la escuela. Carole estará trabajando.

— Tengo Glee, —gimió Kurt.

—Entonces no vayas.

— Uh... ¿Podría venir yo a recogerlo? —ofreció Blaine tentativamente.— Digo... si usted está de acuerdo con eso.

— ¿Qué no tienes un trabajo real? Dijiste que escribías música.

— Lo hago, y también toco, pero no estoy agendado para el lunes, y puedo escribir donde sea, mientras lo termine a tiempo.

— Huh. Bueno, en ese caso, gracias.

— No hay problema.

...

Kurt estuvo completamente callado y cabizbajo en todo el trayecto a casa, mirando hacia sus manos y negándose a responder a cualquier pregunta de Blaine. Se dio por vencido después de un rato, intuyendo que Kurt hablaría cuando estuviera listo, lo que sucedió tan pronto se estacionó frente a su casa.

— Lo siento mucho. —dijo Kurt en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por mi papá.

— Él sólo está siendo protector, nada más. —dijo Blaine dulcemente, tomando la mano de Kurt entre la suya.

— Sí pero... debes sentir como si estuvieras saliendo con un niño.

— No, —dijo Blaine.— Me siento increíblemente afortunado de salir con un hombre tan asombroso. Si te viera como a un niño, no estaría saliendo contigo.

— Aún así... tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. No tienes reglas tontas y estúpidas, ni toques de queda qué guardar.

— Pero los tuve, cuando tenía tu edad.

— Entenderé si ya no quieres... ya sabes.

— Kurt. Esperé seis meses para pedirte que salieras conmigo. Sabía de la situación, fuimos muy lejos al pedirte que durmieras conmigo, pero ¿sabes qué? No siempre será así. En algunos años estaremos acurrucados en la cama tu y yo, y me dirás "¿te acuerdas cuando mi papá no me dejaba dormir fuera de casa?" Y nos reiremos porque parecerá algo tan lejano como toda una vida.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que todavía habrá un "nosotros" en algunos años?

— Um... ¿si? —dijo Blaine lleno de esperanza.— ¿Es demasiado? ¿Soy muy impaciente? ¿Anhelo demasiado? Dime si me estoy involucrando de más...

— No, claro que no. —dijo Kurt en voz baja, después lo besó suavemente, esperando que sus labios pudieran expresar lo que su voz no podía. Despegó sus labios, manteniendo la frente de Blaine contra la suya, disfrutando de la cercanía y de la forma en que su aliento se apoderaba de él.— Entonces... ¿podría invitarte a salir mañana?

— Me encantaría, —contestó Blaine y el interior de Kurt se sacudió alegremente al ver la expresión de placer en su rostro.

— Te recogeré a las once.

— Estaré listo.

* * *

_¿Verdad que fue genial? ¡Imaginarlos acurrucados en la cama es taaaan lindo! Creo que tenemos una gran dosis de Klaine para el fin de semana XD __Queríamos besos... pues tuvimos besos, ¡Sí señor! ¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que Blaine lo empuja demasiado? ¿o será que Kurt es el que lo tienta más?_

_¿Sí saben lo feliz que me hacen al ver sus reviews? Hacen que valga la pena pasar casi todo mi tiempo libre traduciendo esta historia. Y digo "casi" porque no quieren que me quede sin novio, ¿verdad? En serio, mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios. _

_Por otra parte, ¿qué creen? Me he quedado sin fics... La mayoría de los que sigo, tardan aaaaññññooooos en actualizar u_u ... __Así que me preguntaba si serían tan gentiles de recomendarme algunos :D Se los agradeceré montones :3_

_En fin... Ya respondí a sus reviews pero, como siempre, gracias totales a lilimona, Fioreeh-VCC, Klaineadiction, Youknowmycoffeeorder, iizacrissgleek, ValeAsencio, Monse de CrissColfer, DCAndreaBA (acá no hay reglas linda ;) Si te gusta el fic, y si lo quieres comentar, pues adelante... si no, pues no :P), Aamorella, Andre Luna, NaomiRomKB, AlexaColfer, fernimontecinos, monsetziita, kitty, Melisa360, PameCrissColferette, darckel, Adriana11, Alice Anderson Paola, cimari y Gabriela Cruz por comentar ;)  
_

_Nos leemos en próximo lunes :D  
Kisses Klainers!  
XOXO!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

— ¿Te das cuenta que hemos estado saliendo por dos meses? —preguntó Blaine cuando detuvo el auto afuera de la casa de Kurt.

— ¿Si? —contestó Kurt tratando de sonar indiferente y no como si de verdad hubiera estado contando los días en su calendario.

— ¿Feliz?

— Sí y no, —respondió Kurt honestamente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Feliz de salir contigo. Más que feliz. Pero... sólo un poco harto de todas las malditas reglas. Creo que nos vamos a casar antes de que podamos atrevernos a compartir algo más que besos, —dijo, y luego sus ojos se ampliaron, y trató de dar marcha atrás lo más rápido posible.— No es que tengas que casarte conmigo. No quise decir eso. Estaba diciendo...

— Kurt, relájate. Está bien, —Blaine se rió.— Sé lo que quisiste decir. Pero no sabía que querías algo más.

— Um... sí, —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, concentrándose más bien en la fuerte mano que le apretaba el muslo. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que quería, pero simplemente sabía que cada vez que finalmente conseguían una oportunidad de robarse besos apasionados, sus pantalones se sentían apretados en segundos y silenciosamente quería que las manos de Blaine se movieran.

Donde quiera.

Por todas partes.

— Mmmm, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa maliciosa.— Ya sabes, el verano está cerca. Tal vez un día puedas ir a escondidas a mi casa, —dijo contra su cuello, acercándolo y haciéndolo temblar.

— Podría arreglarlo, —dijo Kurt débilmente, arqueando su cuello con la esperanza de que Blaine lo marcara, pero se retiró.— ¡Hey!

— Lo siento. Pero no puedo. No aquí, estacionado frente a tu casa con las cortinas moviéndose cada diez segundos.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.— ¿Cuándo te vas a Nashville?

— El lunes.

— Tengo una pijamada en casa de Rachel mañana, —gimió.

— Te encantará. Te veré muy pronto.

— Pero te vas a ir, —puso mala cara.— Tal vez pueda cancelar lo de Rachel.

— No, no lo harás. De todos modos voy a ir con Jeff a comer pizza. Estará bien. Podemos pasar cinco días sin vernos, y además te voy a llamar todos los días. Ahora bésame, rápido antes de que nos griten por tardarnos demasiado.

Inclinándolo sobre el tablero, besó a Kurt profundamente, ferozmente, atreviéndose a recorrer con su lengua toda la cálida boca de Kurt, quien respondió lleno de entusiasmo con un suave gemido. No llegó a deleitarse con ese beso por mucho tiempo, puesto que la voz de Burt resonó desde el porche.

— Despídete Anderson. Es suficiente. No hay necesidad de que te comas su cara.

Blaine alzó una mano en cortés entendimiento, después besó a Kurt una vez más, castamente.— Ve. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

...

— En serio, es como si...

— ¿Salieras con un niño? — comentó Sebastian amablemente.

— Cállate. No. No en realidad. —dijo Blaine dando un golpe juguetón en su brazo.— Y para tu información, él es más maduro que tú.

— Ooh, —rió Jeff, ocasionando que Sebastian hiciera pucheros.

— Sólo es... difícil. Él es maravilloso y...

— Oh, guarda silencio, —gimió Sebastian.— Estamos tratando de ver la película.

— Ven conmigo, —dijo Wes, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde Blaine lo siguió. —Entonces, ¿dónde está Kurt esta noche?

— En una pijamada con Rachel y algunos otros amigos.

— ¿Y eso no está bien o...?

— No. Todo va realmente bien. No podría esperar más de él. Pero ese es el problema. No puedo tener suficiente de él. Lo invito a salir, vamos a cenar o al cine, lo que sea, pero todo es en público. Lo llevo a casa y nos decimos buenas noches y luego mientras estamos... besándonos... su papá aparece en el porche. Es angustiante.

— ¿Y las cenas de los viernes?

— Son geniales, en realidad, y la paso muy bien. Me agrada su familia -incluso su padre en una extraña manera. Pero ni siquiera se nos permite ir juntos a su habitación. Es una broma.

— ¿Finn y esa chica lo tienen permitido? ¿Ir a la habitación?

— Rachel. Y no. No es como si fuera algo particular conmigo. Pero tú sabes... Ni siquiera lo quiero a solas para nada... sexual. Sólo quiero ser capaz de envolverlo en mis brazos, o recargar mi cabeza en su pecho. Demonios, ¡quiero ser capaz de preparar una cena para él en mi casa!

— Cálmate, —dijo Wes acariciando suavemente su mano. —¿Se lo has dicho a Burt?

— No.

— Deberías. Es un tipo decente. Debe sentirse agradecido con el hecho de que has mantenido tu palabra. Has hecho todo lo que te ha pedido en estos dos meses. Simplemente habla con él. Explícale que quieres invitar a Kurt a tu casa, y dile por qué y para qué.

— Pero... ¿Y qué tal si algo pasa?

— ¿Quieres que algo pase?

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Piensas que Kurt quiere que algo pase?

Otro gesto de asentimiento.

— Entonces no te des por vencido acerca de esto. Deja que las cosas evolucionen de manera natural. ¿Sabes? de una manera divertida, te envidio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Si -o mejor dicho- cuando las cosas pasen entre ustedes, será porque se sienten cómodos con el otro y con la confianza en lo que sienten mutuamente. Ambos han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse de verdad, cosa que no muchos adultos hacen antes de irse a la cama. Es... algo muy lindo.

— Es frustrante. Pero él lo vale.

— Blaine... ¿estás enamorado de él?

Inmediatamente a la defensiva, Blaine se cruzó de brazos mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro.— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Que nunca, en todos los años que llevo de conocerte, te había visto así. Estás feliz, calmado, tranquilo... no has bebido... él de verdad está teniendo un efecto positivo en ti.

Blaine agachó la cabeza con timidez, dudando por un largo tiempo antes de mirar hacia Wes con una suave sonrisa.— No quiero asustarlo, —susurró, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.— Pero, ¿te soy honesto? No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

Abrazándolo fuertemente, Wes dio palmaditas en su espalda, tranquilizándolo.— Tienes que hablar con Burt.

...

— Es sólo que no me gusta que estés lejos, —Kurt se quejó por teléfono la siguiente semana.

— Lo sé. Pero sólo será un día más. Estaré ahí para la cena del viernes.

— Genial, —dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.— Podremos platicar un poco con mi familia y si realmente corremos con suerte, podremos tomarnos de las manos bajo la mesa.

Blaine se rió, un sonido que a Kurt le hizo arder por dentro y se acurrucó más en su cama, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder sentir los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor justo en ese momento.

— Ugh, es tan duro, —se quejó.

Otra risa de Blaine.

— Compórtate. Tú sabes que no me refería a eso, —resopló Kurt, y luego añadió con voz baja.— Aunque...

— ¿Kurt? —La voz de Blaine de pronto sonó más cerca que nunca mientras se acostaba de espaldas en la cama del hotel y presionaba el teléfono contra su oreja.

— ¿Mmhmm? —preguntó de manera inocente, o al menos eso intentó.

— Tú sabes qué hacer con ello, —Susurró Blaine con voz ronca.

— ¿Estás bromeando? No voy a dejar que me escuches masturbarme por teléfono.

— Yo no estaba sugiriendo eso, —dijo Blaine a la ligera.— Pero si me lo estás ofreciendo...

— Yo no, —comentó profundamente avergonzado.— Es sólo que... Oh Dios. —El gemido y la fuerte inhalación que escuchó Blaine, fue directamente hasta su miembro mientras sentía que empezaba a ponerse duro.

— ¿Kurt? —preguntó una vez más, en voz baja y grave de deseo.— ¿Te estás tocando?

— No... Sólo... acomodé algunas cosas. Y se sintió...

— ¿Bien?

— Sí. —exhaló.

— Sólo déjate ir, —lo instó Blaine.— Lo has hecho antes, ¿cierto?

— Um si. Pero yo... no a menudo.

— Mierda. Kurt... eres tan...

— ¿Tonto? ¿Inocente?

— Ardiente.

— Oh.

— Kurt... me pones tan increíblemente caliente. —Dijo Blaine de manera contundente, como nunca antes lo había sido. Y Kurt, una vez que superó el shock inicial, pasó una experimental mano sobre sí mismo, a través de su pijama.

— ¿Si?

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo qué? Um... ¿de qué formas?

— Haces esto... cuando miras hacia abajo y luego levantas la vista y tus ojos parecen más brillantes que nunca. Me hace querer besarte hasta que no pueda respirar.

— ¿Qué más? —Kurt susurró mientras sus dedos se metían bajo el elástico de su bóxer.

— Tu cuello. La otra noche, cuando estábamos viendo esa película en tu casa, volteaste para decirle algo a Rachel, y yo simplemente me quedé mirando fijamente tu cuello. Es tan condenadamente hermoso, tan suave. Recordé aquella primera mañana en mi casa, cuando pude probarlo, recorrerlo con mis dientes y marcarte...

— Mierda, —Kurt respiró cuando finalmente cedió y tomó su ahora adolorido miembro en su mano.

— Quiero hacerlo otra vez, —continuó Blaine mientras se tocaba a sí mismo duramente a través de sus calzoncillos.— Quiero sentir tu piel contra mi, Kurt.

— Sí... sí.

— ¿Tú también lo quieres?

— Más que a nada, —Kurt gimió.— Quiero tocarte... Quiero tocarte como yo me estoy tocando justo ahora.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo?

— Sí.

— Mierda. Oh Dios, es... simplemente... Okay. Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— Sí. Porque la primera vez que vayamos así de lejos... quiero verlo. Quiero verte desmoronarte en mi mano, ante mis caricias. Así que voy a colgar, y tú vas a pensar en mi, besándote, recorriéndote todo, completamente con mis manos, tocándote donde tú quieras.

— Oh Dios, —un tembloroso Kurt se quejó mientras se acariciaba frenéticamente.

— Y yo también voy a pensar en ti, —susurró Blaine.— Buenas noches, niño precioso.

Blaine colgó y Kurt se vino, mordiendo su puño para evitar gritar, dejándose caer débilmente en la cama mientras miraba las manchas blancas decorando su mano y su estómago. Blaine se dio prisa con su puño y se vino con un grito, estremeciéndose y temblando mientras se dejaba caer en su costado y se estiraba perezosamente por los pañuelos desechables. Se limpió y se estiró nuevamente, ahora para alcanzar si teléfono. Tomó una foto de su rostro lleno de encanto y se la mandó a Kurt.

**Espero que haya sido bueno para ti ;-) xxx**

La respuesta llegó casi al instante.

_En realidad lo fue._

**Te estás ruborizando en este momento, ¿verdad?**

_Puede ser._

**Demonios. Ve, hasta eso es ardiente.**

_Ve a dormir. Te veré el viernes._

**Dulces sueños, niño precioso xxx**

_Tú también viejito. ;-) xxx_

...

— ¿Eres incapaz de trabajar de nueve a cinco como el resto de nosotros? —Burt resopló cuando Blaine entró al taller.

— Buenos días para usted también. Y no, no soy incapaz, simplemente elijo no hacerlo. De hecho he estado en Nashville haciendo las guitarras para un álbum country, —dijo Blaine alegremente, dándole un café a Burt.

— Eso me han dicho. ¿Y qué es esto?

— ¿Qué le parece que es?

— Okay, ¿qué quieres?

— ¿El que le traiga un café tiene qué significar que quiero algo?

— Sí.

— Quiero pedirle permiso de que Kurt vaya a cenar a mi casa mañana en la noche.

— No.

— Escúcheme un segundo, —dijo Blaine mientras lo seguía a donde estaba trabajando en un camión.— Conozco a Kurt desde hace ocho meses, y he estado saliendo con él por dos meses. He estado haciendo lo correcto con él, y aparte de aquella vez, no he puesto un pie fuera de la línea. Usted estableció las reglas y yo las seguí. Pero de verdad siento -de hecho, ambos lo sentimos- que necesitamos estar solos por algún momento.

— ¿Él te dijo que hicieras esto?

— No.

Burt permaneció en silencio, aparentemente centrando su atención en el motor del camión, pero lo que de verdad estaba haciendo era tratar de encontrar un argumento válido, sintiéndose sorprendido cuando se percató de que, en realidad Blaine tenía razón.— Huh. Bueno, creo que pueden, —se quejó.

— Gracias, —Blaine sonrió, luego decidió que, como Burt estaba de un humor amigable -para él- probaría su suerte yendo un poco más allá.— Um... ¿podría él... tal vez quedarse a dormir en mi casa? Es sólo que... —se apresuró a seguir adelante.— por el tiempo que tardaré en traerlo aquí y luego manejar de vuelta a Westerville, será ya muy tarde y...

— Él tiene un auto. Puede manejar.

— Lo sé, pero no sería muy cortés de mi parte tratar así a mi cita, ¿o sí?

Burt se volteó hacia él con una mirada -_la_ mirada- luego se volteó nuevamente hacia el camión, haciendo a Blaine sudar por un momento. Lo hizo esperar diez minutos, diez minutos insoportables durante los cuales Blaine permaneció en silencio, bebiendo su café y preguntándose si lo haría esperar todo el día. Finalmente, Burt dejó sus herramientas y con un resoplido se giró para encararlo.

— ¿Esto es un plan para que ustedes dos puedan tener relaciones sexuales?

Blaine se atragantó con el último sorbo de café, pero se recuperó rápidamente.— ¡No! Honestamente, no. Um... nunca hemos hecho nada ni remotamente relacionado con eso, así que... no. No estamos um... en ese punto.

— Bien.

— Sin embargo, sí está consciente de que Kurt tendrá relaciones sexuales en algún momento, ¿cierto?

— Sí. Gracias por tu invaluable aporte. Chico, cuando seas padre, te voy a recordar este momento. La idea de que tu propio hijo está creciendo... es terrorífica. La única cosa de la que puedo estar agradecido es de que Kurt nunca va a dejar a una chica embarazada. Se que él va a hacer cosas y que va a experimentar, va a divertirse. Pero es un poco atemorizante y desconcertante pensar que ya está en esa etapa.

— Creo... bueno, de hecho sé que Kurt en verdad lo escuchó cuando habló con él. Y usted lo hizo bien. Yo nunca tuve esa charla. Mis padres lo tomaron bien, pero nunca supieron como hablar de sexo con su hijo gay, hicieron que mi hermano hablara conmigo. Y aunque sus palabras se quedarán conmigo de por vida, es por la razón equivocada. Lo escuché a usted también, ¿sabe? Y pues... Lo que hay entre Kurt y yo... es especial. De verdad me importa. Tal vez incluso mucho más que eso, pero esos son mis sentimientos y quiero que él los escuche primero y nadie más. Nuestra relación se encuentra en igualdad de circunstancias. Ambos tomamos y damos en la misma medida, y la diferencia de edades realmente no importa. Cuando decidamos dar ese paso, será porque nos importamos lo suficiente como para llegar tan lejos. Pero nunca lo sabremos si no se nos permite estar a solas.

— Tentador, —dijo Burt, pero había un destello divertido jugando en sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.— Blaine... tengo que admitir que he estado siendo muy duro contigo. No es fácil ver a Kurt en una relación. Y me preocupa. Me preocupa que vaya a salir herido. Él es tan sensible, y tan impaciente por complacer. Algunas veces pienso que la gente toma ventaja sobre eso. Pero... y aunque me duela admitirlo, si él tenía que estar saliendo con alguien, estoy feliz de que sea contigo. Lo tratas con respeto, eres educado en nuestra casa, y él piensa que el sol brilla a través de ti. Me has impresionado por la forma en que te apegaste a las reglas, sin presionar, sin desafiar ni intentar que Kurt las rompiera, y probablemente debo darte las gracias por eso.

— Bueno, realmente quiero estar con él, así que...

— Exacto. Todo esto me lo ha demostrado. Si... y quiero decir SI permito que pasen la noche juntos, ¿Vas a querer que esto sea regular o qué?

— Um... en realidad no había pensado en ello. Estaba esperando que él pudiera pasar tiempo conmigo en el verano, ¿tal vez algunas noches aquí y otras allá? No lo se.

— Lo voy a permitir, —Burt finalmente accedió.— Pero una vez que regrese a la escuela para su último año, dejará de dormir fuera de casa.

— Okay, —Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, demasiado feliz como para hacer lo contrario.— Oh, y una cosa más.

— Estás presionando demasiado, ¿no te parece?

— Me preguntaba si a Carole y a usted les gustaría ir a almorzar el domingo... con mis padres.

— Oh. Um... sí. Estaría bien, —dijo Burt, completamente asombrado y sorprendido de no haber tenido que ser el primero en pedir llegar hasta ese punto.— Bueno, ya que estás aquí, podrías también ser de utilidad, pásame esa llave inglesa.

—No se cuál es, —admitió Blaine en voz baja.— Soy un desastre con estas cosas, —dijo haciendo un gesto alrededor del taller.

— Es hora de aprender.

* * *

_Esa llamada, esa llamada. ¡Oh sí! ¡Sexo telefónico! ¡Uuuiisshhh, qué calor! XD_

_¡Y Blaine es un adorado! Todos los novios deberían aprender de él :3_

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? Qué opinan, ¿vamos bien con la traducción? Si ven algún error, no duden en comentarme. Todo con el afán de mejorar :D_

_Ya respondí a sus reviews de manera personal, pero -como siempre- aquí mis agradecimientos a ValeAsencio, Youknowmycoffeeorder, lilimona, Klaineadiction, darckel, kitty, Monse de CrissColfer, Andre Luna, DCAndreaBA, monsetziita, PameCrissColferette, Melisa360, Aamorella, fernimontecinos, Adriana11, cimari, patry, 07DaniDC, Fioreeh-VCC, NaomiRomKB, y Gabriela Cruz por sus comentarios._

_¡Feliz inicio de semana!  
¡Kisses Klainers!  
¡xoxo!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Blaine observaba a Kurt salir de la escuela. Había estado mucho más feliz recientemente, la violencia física parecía haberse detenido, y Kurt le dijo a Blaine que podía ignorar los insultos y los comentarios sarcásticos, sabiendo que tenía una feliz relación en la que sostenerse, mientras que ellos solo tenían odio y desprecio por ellos mismos y por los demás. Blaine estaba contento, y desde luego feliz de que Kurt fuera feliz, pero aún le enojaba pensar que otras personas encontraban aceptable lastimar a otros de esa manera, y que la escuela se hacía de la vista gorda. Aún así, Kurt estaba saliendo con una grán sonrisa, riendo, con Mercedes del brazo, y Santana a su otro lado. Fue ella quien vio a Blaine primero, y dándole un codazo a Kurt, señaló hacia su auto. Blaine rió mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y corría hacia él, saltando hacia sus brazos abiertos y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó, dejando una lluvia de besos por todo el rostro de Blaine, quien finalmente encontró sus labios y los capturó.

— Hmm, podría irme más a menudo si esta es la bienvenida que recibiré, —dijo acariciando su rostro contra la mejilla de Kurt.— Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

— Yo también. Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no te vería hasta más tarde.

— Luchando por ti, —dijo Blaine, poniendo a Kurt de pie pero manteniéndolo envuelto firmemente en sus brazos.

— Ya no tienes que luchar más por mi, tonto. —dijo Kurt cariñosamente,— Pensé que era más que obvio que soy completamente tuyo.

— Vine a visitar a tu papá.

— ¿Ah si?

— Porque sí necesito luchar por ti, Kurt. Por nosotros. Necesito que tengamos algún tiempo a solas. Tú también quieres eso, ¿verdad?

— Sabes que sí, —respondió Kurt, enredando sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine.

— Entonces... ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana en la noche a mi casa?

— ¡Sí! —chilló Kurt, incapaz de contenerse.

— ¿Y quedarte a dormir?

— ¿En serio? ¿Mi papá dijo que eso estaba bien?

— Así es. También dijo que puedes irte a dormir a mi casa una que otra vez durante las vacaciones de verano.

— Wow.

— ¿Entonces, sí?

— Sí, —respondió Kurt, aunque esta vez había un rastro de incertidumbre en su rostro, pero Blaine no lo notó.

— Y um... Invité a Carole y a tu papá a almorzar el domingo.

— ¿Si?.

— Y a mis padres.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kurt, su rostro se ensombreció. —¿Estás bromeando?

— No. De verdad quiero que ellos te conozcan, y me imaginé que tal vez sería más fácil si tu padre estaba ahí también.

— ¿Por qué? Ellos saben que estamos saliendo, ¿no? Les dijste, ¿verdad?

— Sí, —confirmó Blaine.— Pero ellos no saben cuántos años tienes.

— ¡Madre santa, Blaine! Eso no es justo. Ni para ellos ni para mi. Va a ser horrible.

— Claro que no. Creo que les va a sorprender, pero no van a armar un escándalo. Ellos no son así. Te van a adorar. Y van a adorar a tu papá y a Carole también.

— ¿Y qué tal si te dicen que terminemos? —preguntó Kurt, de pronto asustado.

— No lo harán, —Blaine rió suavemente.— Pero aún si así lo hicieran, no es asunto suyo. Tengo treinta y uno...

— Casi treinta y dos.

— Cállate. —se rió Blaine.— Es mi vida, Kurt. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Y lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo. —Entonces lo besó suavemente, pero se alejó después de un breve contacto.— ¿Cuándo te hiciste más alto que yo? Eso no es justo, en serio.

— Deja de quejarte, Anderson, —Kurt bromeó.— Para cuando haya terminado de crecer, vas a tener que subirte en una caja para alcanzar estos labios.

— Entonces será mejor que tome ventaja en este momento, —dijo, acunando la barbilla de Kurt en sus manos e inclinándose ligeramente para darle un beso.

— Maricas.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron inmediatamente en busca del culpable. Sus ojos encontraron a un grupo de atletas en chaquetas deportivas cruzando el estacionamiento, y empujando a Kurt hacia un lado, corrió.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine déjalos! ¡No valen la pena! —gritó Kurt mientras corría para tratar de detenerlo, pero sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Qué mierdas dijiste? —gruñó, apretando con el puño la chaqueta de uno de ellos y estampándolo contra el auto.— ¿Cómo carajos nos llamaste? ¿Eh?

— ¡N-n-nada amigo! —el chico tartamudeó de manera sofocada.— Nada, fue él, —levantó un dedo tembloroso y apuntó hacia un tipo grande que se elevaba fácilmente por encima de Blaine, mirándolo hacia abajo.

— Sí, les dije maricas, —se burló.— Porque eso es lo que son. Inmundos maricas de mierda.

El niño tocó el suelo antes de darse cuenta, todavía inseguro de cómo, ya que no había un golpe de por medio. Pero entonces, súbitamente, Blaine estaba sobre él, jalando su rostro hacia arriba para encararlo, agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

— Debería sacarte toda la mierda a golpes, —dijo furioso.— Pero soy mejor que eso. Soy mejor que tú. Sólo entérate de que si hostigas a mi novio otra vez, te encontraré. Ahora lártgate de aquí. —Lo azotó nuevamente contra el suelo y se levantó, tomando la mano de Kurt entre la suya, llevándolo hacia el auto.— ¿Estás bien?

— Nos vemos en la casa, —respondió bruscamente, se metió en su auto y se fue antes de que Blaine pudiera decir algo.

...

— ¿Dónde está Kurt? —preguntó a Carole después de que ella lo invitara a pasar.

— Se fue directo a su habitación, ni siquiera saludó, —dijo ella, mirándolo con recelo.— ¿tuvieron una pelea?

— No. ¿Podría bajar a verlo?

— Supongo. De cualquier manera, Burt aún no está en casa.

Corrió escaleras abajo, su corazón se retorció cuando vio a Kurt recostado en la cama secándose las lágrimas.— ¿Kurt? ¿Qué hice? Pensé...

— Empeoraste todo, ¡eso es lo que hiciste! —lloró, volteándose para encararlo.— Karofsky, el tipo que azotaste contra el suelo, es el peor de todos. El lunes me estará esperando. No sé dónde, no se cuándo, pero todo el día estará esperando la oportunidad perfecta. Estaré todo el día paranoico, mirando por encima de mi hombro, asustado de ir al baño, aterrorizado de caminar hacia mi siguiente clase... No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Blaine? Sé que estás tratando de protegerme, pero solo me estás volviendo un blanco más fácil de lo que ya soy.

El rostro de Blaine se desencajó lleno de dolor mientras las palabras de Kurt tomaban mayor sentido.— Lo siento, —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.— Lo siento mucho. No pensé, sólo... me hicieron enfurecer. No quiero que te digan ese tipo de cosas porque eres perfecto. Sólo estaba...

— ¿Luchando por mi? —susurró Kurt con un tono de voz triste mientras tomaba tiernamente el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos.

— Sí.

— Blaine... Lo entiendo. Y es dulce que quieras hacerlo, pero de verdad, la mejor ayuda que puedes darme es estando ahí para mi, como alguien con quien puedo hablar, como alguien que me escucha. En serio, no trates de luchar esta batalla, porque nunca vamos a ganar. Sé que no será para siempre, y algún día será solamente un recuerdo incómodo, uno que seré capaz de decir que me ayudaste a sobrellevar.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Blaine con el rostro contraído de preocupación, preocupación que Kurt trató de borrar con dulces besos en su mejilla.

— Nunca, —dijo firmemente.

— Bueno. —la voz de Burt retumbó en el dormitorio, haciéndolos apartarse de un salto.— entonces ya pueden ir allá arriba. Podrán tener toda la diversión que quieran mañana, —dijo sobre su hombro, luego se detuvo y se volvió.— Bueno, dentro de lo razonable.

— Papá, —gimió Kurt, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— Sólo... sean cuidadosos.

— Oh Dios mío. —gritó Kurt, ahora mortificado.

— Lo digo en serio. Lo sabes, Anderson... ya lo sabes.

— Sí, Burt, —sonrió dulcemente.— Vamos, Kurt, —subieron por las escaleras detrás de Burt hasta llegar a la sala de estar.— Tu papá y yo te diremos del auto que estuvimos arreglando todo el día.

— Era un camión, —resopló Burt.

— Lo que sea.

— ¿Arreglaste un camión? ¿En serio, Blaine? —rió Kurt con incredulidad.

— De verdad. Es por eso que te encontré en la escuela. Vine esta mañana a hablar con tu papá y terminé quedándome todo el día.

— ¿Usaste un overol? —preguntó Kurt bajo la mirada de desaprobacion de su padre, se acurrucó al lado de Blaine.

— Sí. El tuyo.

Todo dentro de Kurt se sacudió ante esa información mientras una imagen de Blaine, lleno de grasa, sudoroso, con manchas de aceite en una camiseta blanca y un overol azul saltaba a su mente y se negaba a desaparecer.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, es ardiente! —susurró al oído de Blaine, riendo en voz baja por la forma en que Blaine se estremecía y se le erizaba la piel.

— Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso, —gruñó Burt cuando se giró para subirle el volumen a la TV.— Blaine, te daré tu propio overol.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo trató de esconder una sonrisa mientras miraba la TV. Kurt se contentó con jugar con los dedos de Blaine, abriendo y cerrando su mano y apretándola de vez en cuando hasta que su papá finalmente fue a ayudar a Carole en la cocina.

— ¿En serio te quedaste todo el día?

— Así es. No fui a casa mas que para aventar mi equipaje en el pasillo, me vine directamente del aeropuerto.

— No tenías que hacerlo, ya sabes. Pudiste haberle dicho que no.

— Lo se, pero no quise. De hecho la pasé muy bien. Creo que le agrado.

— Se que así es, lo dice muy a menudo. Sólo está siendo protector conmigo, eso es todo.

— Así que te gusta la idea verme con tu overol, ¿eh? —preguntó Blaine descaradamente, apretándolo con más fuerza contra él y pasando sus dedos por la pequeña línea de piel expuesta en su espalda, donde su playera se había enrollado hacia arriba.

— Hmmm, así es. —Kurt levantó sus manos hacia el cuello abierto de la camisa de Blaine, recorriendo la forma en 'v' con sus dedos, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer. Blaine se atrevió a besarlo, deseando con cada fibra de su ser, poder estar a solas con él en este momento.

— Tus labios son... exquisitos. Podria besarlos eternamente.

— A cenar. La voz de Burt retumbó desde la cocina. Se separaron -otra vez- y Burt sonrió con suficiencia para sí, cuando todos entraron a la cocina. Blaine se quedó atrás, tiró de Kurt hasta tenerlo contra su pecho para poder susurrarle al oído.

— No puedo esperar para mañana.

...

— En serio, deja de sonreírme así, estás empezando a asustarme, —gimió Kurt.

— No puedo evitarlo, —contestó Blaine mientras apretaba fuertemente el muslo de Kurt.— Estoy ridículamente emocionado.

— No me había dado cuenta, —vino la respuesta sarcástica, y Blaine se estremeció por dentro.

Blaine había estado prácticamente brincando con emoción desde que había recogido a Kurt. Seguía mirándolo de la misma manera en que un entusiasta y hambriento cachorrito miraría su cena, aunque Blaine prefería decir que se trataba de la mirada de un respetado joyero observando un precioso diamante. Pero algo andaba mal, y Blaine lo sabía. La sonrisa de Kurt era forzada y no llegaba hasta sus ojos; cuando había saludado a Blaine, le había dado un beso en la mejilla y no en los labios como siempre lo hacía. Su lenguaje corporal también era diferente, estaba tenso y en guardia. Blaine había tratado de contagiarle su emoción, pero con muy poco éxito. Aún así, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del auto cuando se estacionó en la entrada, y sujetó su mano fuertemente mientras lo llevaba hacia el interior de la casa. Él día estaba cálido, y Blaine abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio.

— Pensé que podríamos comer afuera, —paseó nerviosamente mientras tomaba varios ingredientes de la nevera.— Por supuesto no tenemos que hacerlo, si prefieres que nos quedemos dentro, podremos...

— No, no. Está bien, —dijo Kurt distraídamente mientras caminaba por ahí.

Blaine lo observaba mientras caminaba hacia el patio y se quedaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando pesadamente mientras echaba una mirada hacia el jardín.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, abrazándolo por detrás.

— Sí.

— ¿Seguro?

— Por supuesto, —dijo Kurt con un brillo forzado, y Blaine decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena?

— Me encantaría.

Y el comportamiento habitual de Kurt regresó al estar preparando la pizza y la ensalada, riendo y bromeando mientras se daban de comer en la boca pedacitos de comida antes de que finalmente se sentaran a la mesa. El anochecer estaba empezando a caer, y Blaine se desanimó al percatarse de que Kurt se alejaba de nuevo como la luz del sol en el transcurso de la cena. Reunió los platos, diciéndole a Kurt que se acomodara en la silla mecedora del porche mientras cargaba el lavavajillas. Al salir al patio de manera triunfante con una rebanada de pastel de queso en la mano, su corazón se retorció cuando descubrió a Kurt limpiándose una lágrima.

— Okay, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él pero sin tocarlo.

— Nada.

— No hagas esto, Kurt. Has estado apagado desde que entraste al auto. De vez en cuando vuelves a ser tú y creo que lo que sea que tienes, ha pasado, pero entonces te quedas callado y tus ojos se empañan. Algo está mal. Sólo dime si te he molestado.

— No... —dijo Kurt vacilante.— No me has molestado.

— Fuiste tú el que dijo que debíamos ser siempre honestos el uno con el otro, Kurt, así que por favor, sé honesto conmigo ahora. Cuando mencioné ayer la cena, estabas tan emocionado como yo.

— Lo estaba... Lo estoy... La cena fue... maravillosa. Estar aquí contigo, justo ahora, es maravilloso. Tú eres maravilloso.

— ¿Pero? —Acercándose, tomó la mano de Kurt entre la suya y levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Como siempre, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a Kurt le resultó un momento de impresionante belleza, que por un segundo, se quedó sin habla. Sus ojos instantáneamente se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea de lastimar potencialmente a este hombre increíble, pero sabía que debía hablarle con el alma.

— Yo um... —se tambaleó por un momento y miró hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas antes de continuar.— No quiero que pienses que soy sólo un niño... Lo que, de cualquier manera, creo que soy. Pero yo... mierda, esto es tan difícil. Despues de nuestra... um... llamada telefónica... la otra noche. Um... sólo dilo Kurt... okay... okay, —respiró profundamente, miró esos hermosos ojos dorados y exclamó.— Estoy listo para algo más, pero en realidad no se como para qué lo estoy. De lo único de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que no estoy listo todavía para tener relaciones sexuales como tal. Lo siento. No quiero decepcionarte, pero yo... no puedo.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Blaine se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió suavemente.— Yo tampoco.

— ¿Qué?

— Todavía no estamos listos, Kurt. Te lo dije antes, tuve conquistas de una sola noche y fue rápido, duro y frustrante. Te he visto sin playera una sóla vez, y fue para ponerte hielo. No quiero echar a perder lo que tenemos. Quiero saborear cada caricia, cada beso, y cuando lleguemos así de lejos, quiero que sea algo natural. Siento lo mismo que tú... Quiero llevar las cosas un poco más allá, pero honestamente, no te invité a quedarte a dormir sólo para que pudiéramos tener sexo. —Se giró para sentarse de lado en la silla mecedora, acomodando a Kurt de la misma manera y entonces puso sus piernas entre las suyas, se movió hacia adelante para quedar frente a frente, tomó las manos de Kurt y besó una a una, las yemas de sus dedos.

— Entonces... ¿por qué fue? —preguntó Kurt, sabiendo que debería quedarse callado y disfrutar del momento, pero no pudo resistirse.

— Te pedí que te quedaras porque quiero abrazarte toda la noche. Porque quiero despertarme en la mañana con mi cabeza en tu pecho y ser capaz de besar esos hermosos labios inmediatamente, y no tener qué manejar cerca de dos horas para hacerlo... Kurt, te pedí que te quedaras porque te amo.

— ¿Tu qué? —susurró Kurt, preguntándose si había escuchado drásticamente mal.

— Te amo. Estoy completa y locamente enamorado de ti. Nunca, pero nunca quiero dejarte ir. Eres lo único en lo que pienso, y cuando no estoy contigo mis brazos duelen por abrazarte otra vez, y mis labios se desesperan por tus besos. Creo que me enamoré de ti incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir. ¿Esa primera vez que fuimos por un café y me preguntaste si creía en las almas gemelas? Supe que ya había encontrado la mía. —Agachó la cabeza tímidamente mientras la enormidad de sus palabras se apoderaban de él.— Y mejor me voy a callar antes de que decidas huir y nunca volver, —susurró con una risa nerviosa jugando en su voz.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— Mírame. —Blaine levantó la vista. Tuvo un momento de pánico cuando vio dos lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Kurt, pero entonces él habló.— Yo también te amo.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio. Y sé que la gente me va a decir que soy ridículo al pensar que puedo estar enamorado a mi edad y blah, blah, blah, pero... lo sé. No puedo explicarte cómo lo se, pero sólo sé que nunca voy a amar a nadie de la forma en que te amo a ti.

Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante, ofreciéndole el más suave de los besos, mismo que Kurt respondió con entusiasmo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y pasando los dedos por su cabello. Trató de profundizar el beso pero su peso y el movimiento de la silla mecedora se combinaron para aventarlo hacia adelante y aterrizó encima del regazo de Blaine en el más espectacular de los estilos, rozando sus narices y riendo juntos cuando Blaine se hizo para atrás y jaló a Kurt hasta colocarlo encima de él.

— Mmmm, dame pastel de queso, —susurró alegremente en el oído de Kurt.

— Ni lo sueñes. Es todo mío.

— Pero creí que me amabas. —su mala cara simulada hizo a Kurt reír audiblemente cuando finalmente se levantó y fue a recoger el plato.

— Puedo retirar esa declaración si eso significa que te comerás todo el pastel de queso.

— Estoy dispuesto a compartir.

— Bien. En ese caso, considérate amado todavía.

Compartieron el pastel de queso, Kurt recargando medio cuerpo sobre Blaine mientras le daba de comer con los dedos y reía ante sus exagerados sonidos de apreciación y agradecimiento. Y simplemente permanecieron ahí, felices de estar abrazados. Kurt se sentía completamente relajado en los brazos de su novio, que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió su mano fuerte avanzando bajo su playera y descansando firmemente en su espalda. Su propia mano trazó toda la línea de los botones de Blaine, su otro brazo estaba enredado en su cintura, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para buscar y acariciar su piel. De cualquier manera, sintió a Blaine estremecerse ante sus caricias, una acción que se volvió recíproca cuando la brisa sopló a través de ellos.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Blaine besando su cabello.

— Un poco.

— Ven a cantar conmigo, —dijo Blaine, tomando su mano y llevándolo al interior de la casa.

— ¿Así es como pasas tus tardes? —preguntó Kurt cuando entraron al salón de música.

— Mas o menos. Muy a menudo me llega la idea de una nueva canción, y simplemente necesito intentarla de inmediato. Lo siguiente que sé es que son las tres de la mañana y que he estado aquí por seis horas.

Se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar algunas melodías al azar, jugó con las letras y disfrutó viendo a Kurt tratando se ocultar su risa.

— Llevas ya mucho tiempo sin tocar en un club, —comentó Kurt, recargado en el piano junto a Blaine mientras seguía tocando.

— Nah, —dijo, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas mientras arrugaba la nariz.— Prefiero hacerlo cuando mi novio me ve tocar. Siempre toco mejor cuando él me está mirando. —su melodía se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Kurt agachar la cabeza.— Hey, no te pongas triste.

— Pero es mi culpa.

— Claro que no. Es culpa de tu papá por no tenerte diez años antes, —bromeó gentilmente.— Habrá tiempo. Una vez que cumplas veintiuno, te arrastraré a cada club que me reserve para tocar, simplemente porque puedo. No me molesta, Kurt. Si quisiera tocar ahí, lo haría, pero prefiero estar contigo. —volvió a tocar una melodía nada familiar, una vez que Kurt lo besó suavemente en los labios.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tú la escribiste?

Blaine asintió, su timidez y nerviosismo fueron evidentes cuando cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

— Pero es realmente buena, —dijo Kurt sorprendido por el hermoso sonido que provenía del piano.— ¿Has escrito canciones?

— Algunas veces, —dijo Blaine sobre la música.— Pero solo si algo de verdad me mueve a hacerlo. Tal vez escriba una para ti algún día, —agregó con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces yo te muevo?

— En más de una manera, —dijo con un lascivo guiño que los hizo a ambos reír para alivio de Blaine, que todavía no estaba seguro de cuánto más empujar.— Ven aquí, —dijo estirándose hacia él y jalándolo hacia el banco del piano,— canta conmigo.

— ¿Qué quieres cantar?

— Algo tonto. ¿Qué tal esto? —le preguntó, lanzándose a los primeros acordes de "Don't go breaking my heart."

Pasaron las siguientes horas de esta manera, uno al lado del otro en el piano, cantando varios duetos, desde "You're the one that I want" hasta "Endless Love", desde "Islands in the stream" hasta "A Whole New World", entonces Kurt bostezó de repente, y Blaine miró su reloj.

— Ves, esto es lo que pasa. Es tarde, —dijo poniéndose de pie.— Um...

— Sí. —dijo Kurt lleno de decisión, poniéndose de pie y dándole un prolongado beso en los labios.— Llévame a la cama.

* * *

_Odio taaaanto a Karofsky u_u , pero a su vez, adoro taaanto a Blaine :) ¿verdad que es hermoso? ¡Quiere defender a Kurt de todo y de todos! ¿Y qué tal la confesión de amor? sin duda perfecta, ¿no? :D_

_"Llévame a la cama..." oooooooooowwwwwwwwwww el viernes, el vieeerneeees... No se pueden perder el capítulo del viernes ;)_

_Mil gracias a Valerie (bienvenida a esta historia :D), PameCrissColferette, fernimontecinos, Fioreeh-VCC, IrisGleek, kitty, Vane (bienvenida también :D), cimari, monsetziita, Candy Criss, DCAndreaBA, Monse de CrissColfer, Andre Luna, Amyxs41 (heeey :d gracias por dejarme tu review y qué bueno que le diste una oportunidad a esta historia), RomiR5Glee, Melisa360, Aamorella, AlexaColfer, Youknowmycoffeeorder, patry, Alice Anderson Paola, 07DaniDC, Gabriela Cruz, Adriana11 y ValeAsencio por sus reviews :D  
_

_En un momento contesto a sus reviews del capítulo pasado._

_Nos leemos el viernes :D  
¡Kisses Klainers!  
¡XOXO!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

— ¿Q-qué? —Blaine balbuceó mientras Kurt se presionaba aún más contra él.

— Llévame a la cama. Acaríciame hasta deshacerme.

Blaine buscó cualquier signo de vacilación en sus ojos, pero únicamente vio calma y seguridad, así que asintió y tomando la mano de Kurt, lo llevó en silencio escaleras arriba. Una vez en la habitación, encendió una pequeña lámpara y después se volvió para enfrentar a Kurt en el tenue resplandor.

— No sé qué debo hacer, —susurró, más nervioso y temeroso de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida,— No sé lo que deseas.

— Yo tampoco, —admitió Kurt en voz baja.— ¿Simplemente... besarme?

— Puedo hacer eso.

Su corazón latía excesivamente rápido cuando sus labios se encontraron, pero fueron sólo segundos antes de que sus bocas se abrieran y sus lenguas se unieran. Los suaves jadeos pronto se convirtieron en gemidos y las manos empezaron a acariciar. Fueron los dedos temblorosos de Kurt los primeros que encontraron los botones de Blaine, desabrochando cada uno con una lentitud frustrante mientras seguían besándose. Con cada botón, Kurt recorría con los dedos la abertura que había creado, suspirando de alivio cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, dejando a Blaine sólo en camiseta. Pasando sus manos sobre los fuertes bíceps y los anchos hombros, Kurt se atrevió a dejar besos en su cuello, rozando sus dientes justo como Blaine había hecho con él la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

— Oh Dios... Kurt... ¿puedo? —preguntó Blaine, tirando del dobladillo de su playera, a lo que Kurt murmuró que sí contra el salado sabor del cuello de Blaine.

El trabajo de Blaine fue más rápido cuando tiró impaciente la playera de Kurt al suelo, e inmediatamente jaló su camiseta.— Por favor, —gimió. Se produjo un fugaz momento de asombro cuando se percató de que aquí estaba, a sus treinta y uno y casi a punto de desmoronarse ante la perspectiva de ver a su novio sin camiseta, pero entonces recordó que así era Kurt... Kurt, que ante sus ojos era igual a la perfección. Kurt, que ahora era quien tiraba de su camiseta.

— Tú también, —dijo en una voz que sonaba tan distinta a la suya, que lo hizo detenerse momentáneamente.

— Está bien, —susurró Blaine en su oído.— Sólo relájate.

— Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo en otro beso. Las manos de Blaine se movieron para acunar el rostro de Kurt antes de encontrar la manera de deshacerse de su propia camiseta seguida de la de Kurt. En la semi-oscuridad se enfrentaron nuevamente, el pecho de ambos palìtando de deseo antes de que Blaine agarrara a Kurt y lo jalara contra sí, dejando salir un gemido gutural cuando finalmente logró sentir la piel de Kurt contra la suya.

— Mierda, —murmuró mientras lo besaba salvajemente y pasaba su lengua sobre él, trazando la forma de sus clavículas y los músculos de sus hombros.— Eres tan hermoso, Kurt. Tan condenadamente hermoso.

A Kurt se le cortó la respiración cuando la lengua de Blaine viajó más abajo, dando leves lamidas primero en un pezón y luego en el otro. Los suaves "oh's" que salieron de su boca instaron a Blaine a seguir adelante. Unas manos fuertes lo sostenían de la espalda mientras suavemente lo recostaban en la cama, y luego Blaine estaba sobre él, chupando y dejando marcas rojas en su cuello y otra más justo por encima de su pezón derecho, lo que hizo a Kurt retorcerse sin control mientras luchaba para evitar su inminente placer. Empujando suavemente en su hombro, Blaine entendió el mensaje y rodó sobre su espalda, permitiendo que Kurt se colocara a horcajadas sobre él y recorriera su pecho reverentemente con sus manos, disfrutando de explorar la forma en que el vello del pecho de Blaine se sentía bajo sus dedos antes de agachar su rostro y besarlo ahí, después más abajo, arrastrando la lengua hasta su ombligo antes de agarrar la hebilla de su cinturón.

— ¿Podemos quitar estos?

— Si estás seguro, —respondió Blaine, mirándolo fijamente y lamiéndose los labios.— Porque tengo que ser honesto, no creo ser capaz de detenerme.

— Estoy seguro, —asintió Kurt, entonces lo hizo. Abrió sus pantalones, y Blaine -retorciéndose- se deshizo de ellos, recostado en la cama para ver la cara de Kurt mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando vio su erección apenas contenida en sus calzoncillos negros.

— ¿Los tuyos? —preguntó Blaine y Kurt asintió, levantándose y bajando sus vaqueros cuidadosamente antes de volver a la cama y acurrucarse contra el costado de Blaine, de pronto lleno de timidez.

— No te escondas, —susurró Blaine, colocando un brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros, rodando hasta quedar nuevamente encima de él.— Eres tan hermoso. Te amo, Kurt. Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien.

— Sí, —susurró Kurt desesperadamente contra sus labios.— Por favor, Blaine, te amo tanto.

Sus besos se volvieron húmedos cuando Blaine tiró de la pierna de Kurt para envolverla alrededor de su cintura, ajustándose y rozándose contra él. La acción hizo que Kurt se sacudiera violentamente, Y Blaine pudo ver una mancha oscura apareciendo ya en sus bóxers grises. Se rozó nuevamente, más fuerte esta vez mientras llevaba sus manos hacia abajo para mantener a Kurt más cerca de él.

— Es-es tan... —Kurt gritó

— Lo sé. Sólo déjate llevar, —susurró ardientemente, y empezó a crear un ritmo, frotando su duro y doloroso miembro contra el de Kurt, su ropa interior les daba la justa fricción y en cuestión de segundos, Kurt empezó a temblar, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de Blaine mientras se alzaba para encontrarlo una y otra vez.

— Blaine, Blaine, —gritaba casi hipnóticamente, Blaine llevando sus dientes nuevamente hasta su cuello.— ¡Oh mierda, Blaine!

— Todo está bien. Estoy aquí y te tengo. Todo está bien. —murmuró, dejando caer un beso en su húmedo cabello antes de regresar a su cuello.— Te amo, Kurt.

Y Kurt se dejó llevar, entregándose a las olas de placer que se apoderaban de él una y otra vez mientras gritaba y su cuerpo seguía empujándose con fuerza contra el de Blaine, quien seguía embistiéndolo con suaves susurros de aliento en su oído antes de venirse él mismo, sus miembros pulsando juntos mientras ambos trataban desesperadamente de agarrar cualquier parte de piel que tuvieran al alcance.

Kurt se estremecío intensamente una vez más, luego se dejó caer en la cama, ya sin fuerzas. Su mano encontró la nuca de Blaine y tiro de él hacia abajo para darle un profundo beso lleno de encanto, su lengua serpenteando perezosamente en la boca de Blaine.

— Fue increíble, —le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.— No puedo creer que de verdad sucedió.

— Hmm. —Un delirante y feliz Blaine rodó sobre su espalda, recargándose sobre su codo para mirarlo con una sonrisa.— Verte venir tiene que ser la cosa más ardiente que jamás haya visto.

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo se mordio el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un rubor rosa, haciendo a Blaine reir y besarle la punta de su nariz.

— Ve a tomar una ducha, —dijo amablemente.— deja tu ropa interior en el cesto y la lavaré mañana.

Kurt trató de no mostrar su pena, pero se estremeció visiblemente mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta, dejando a Blaine cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama y sonriendo al techo mientras escuchaba el agua correr. Cerró los ojos y se desconectó, despertó nuevamente cuando escuchó a Kurt aclararse la garganta nerviosamente.

— ¡Madre santa! —dijo Blaine sentándose de golpe, completamente erguido. Kurt estaba de pie ahí, recién salido de la ducha con una de las toallas de Blaine alrededor de su cintura, con gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuello y pecho. Toda una tentación para Blaine. Su piel era tan perfecta, su cuerpo tan suave y esculpido que Blaine no pudo evitar ponerse de rodillas y recoger una gota de agua con su lengua, y lamer desde la clavicula de Kurt hasta justo debajo de su oreja.— Lo siento, —susurró.— tenía que hacerlo.

— Está bien, —Kurt tembló.— Sólo vine a decirte que mi mochila está todavía en el auto. ¿Podría um... tal vez tomar prestado algo?

— Sabes que sí, —dijo Blaine, besando sus labios sólo porque podía.— Busca lo que quieras en mi armario. Regreso en un momento.

Se duchó rápidamente, poniéndose un par de viejos y cómodos shorts antes de ir a la cama. Kurt estaba acurrucado sobre un costado, cubierto hasta el cuello y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Blaine se deslizó detrás de él, más que feliz de sentir que Kurt seguía sin camiseta mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y hundía su nariz en su nuca.

— Buenas noches, niño precioso. —susurró con amor.

— Buenas noches, —respondió Kurt y luego rió incontrolablemente cuando sintió que Blaine se sobresaltaba.

— ¡Pensé que estabas dormido!

— Todavía no. —Kurt rió.— Quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Ah si?

— Quiero darte las gracias. Por hacerme sentir tan segro y amado, y por hacer que mi primera vez con alguien... así... fuera increíble. Eres perfecto.

— No lo soy, —se rió en voz baja,— pero gracias de todos modos. No soy perfecto en absoluto, pero juntos lo somos, y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿Y sabes qué? Fue tan increíble para mi también, simplemente porque fuiste tú, y porque estoy enamorado de ti.

— No creo cansarme alguna vez de escuchar eso, —dijo Kurt en la oscuridad, y Blaine escuchó una sonrisa en su voz.

— Bien, porque nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Te amo, Kurt.

— Yo también te amo, viejito.

...

Blaine despertó sintiendo unos suaves besos a lo largo de su antebrazo, y sonriendo en la nuca de Kurt, abrió un ojo para ver que todavía estaban en la misma posición de la noche anterior. Suspiró contento y arrastró a Kurt fuertemente hasta sentir su espalda apretada contra su pecho, extendió una mano sobre el pecho de Kurt y ociosamente trazó con su dedo, círculos alrededor del pezón. Notó que Kurt se tensaba casi inmediatamente, y movió su mano para acariciar suavemente su cuello en su lugar.

— ¿Fue demasiado? —preguntó dulcemente.

— No, —respondió Kurt con voz entrecortada y ligeramente aguda.— Es sólo que... um... estás muy duro. Y me está... presionando en la espalda.

Blaine se rió y el interior de Kurt se contrajo ante ese sonido.— Lo siento pero es que tienes ese efecto en mi... Aquí. —dijo, y tirando de Kurt más arriba en la cama, deslizó acertadamente su miembro cubierto dentro del surco entre las nalgas de Kurt, haciendo al niño estremecerse.

— Eso... es... um... nuevo.

Blaine rió todo el tiempo, pero su voz se hizo más profunda y sensual cuando habló directamente en el oído de Kurt.— ¿Se siente bien?

— Sí, —respondió en un susurro, y Kurt notó la forma en que el miembro de Blaine se contraía ante el sonido de su voz.

— ¿Y esto? —le preguntó, regresando la mano hasta su pecho una vez más y masajeando sobre sus pezones erectos.

— Oh Dios, sí, —gimió Kurt, y fue recompensado con otra contracción. Necesitaba más, y se encontró a sí mismo estirando su mano hacia atrás para agarrar el trasero de Blaine, acercándolo más profundamente, tratando de incitarlo a que se moviera. Blaine lo entendió, y agarró sus caderas con más fuerza, empujándose y rozándose contra él, estimulado todo el tiempo por los sonidos de Kurt deshaciéndose.

La pasión nubló el cerebro de Blaine una vez más, y llegando más lejos, encontró la erección de Kurt y la apretó duramente. El sonido que emitió Kurt fue nada menos que pornográfico mietras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Blaine y gruñía -realmente gruñía- de placer. Blaine siguió acariciándolo a través de los pantalones de la pijama, desesperado por llegar al interior, pero sabiendo que Kurt estaba ya muy cerca.

— Me voy a... —fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de venirse, sus caderas moviéndose incontrolablemente mietras Blaine sentía la humedad filtrándose hasta su mano, lo que sólo sirvio para excitarlo todavía más.

— Mierda, eres tan caliente, —murmuró contra el hombro de Kurt, dejando suaves besos aquí y allá, pasándole la lengua para probar el sabor salado del sudor de Kurt, que seguía jadeando y descendiendo desde las altras. Finalmente se safó del agarre de Blaine para volverse hacia él, y el tímido e inocente Kurt estaba de vuelta, con las manos metidas bajo su barbilla y sonriendo suavemente.

— He arruinado tu pijama.

— Eh, —Blaine se encogió de hombros.— Eres tú, así que no importa. —Inclinándose hacia adelante y con ojos brillantes, lo besó tiernamente en los labios.— Voy a usar el baño, —susurró.

— No. —Una mano firme lo tomó por el brazo y Blaine se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

— ¿No?

— Quiero... um... quiero tocarte, —susurró tímidamente.

— No tienes qué hacerlo, —dijo Blaine, pero Kurt notó la forma en que tragó, lamiéndose los labios de anticipación.

— Quiero hacerlo. Recuéstate.

Blaine se recostó sobre su espalda con los brazos bajo su cabeza mientras Kurt pasaba su mano temblorosa experimentalmente sobre el bulto en los shorts de Blaine. Se había ablandado levemente, y Kurt se estremeció cuando sitió que Blaine empezaba a endurecerse ante su toque. Repitió la acción una y otra vez, utilizando la palma de su mano, hasta que los shorts de Blaine estaban obscenamente levantados y él retorciéndose en la cama.

— Enséñame, —dijo Kurt. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con el brillante y resplandeciente azul de los de Kurt.— Enséñame qué hacer.

Tomando su mano, Blaine la movió hacia el frente de sus shorts, pero Kurt enganchó sus dedos en el elástico.— Abajo, —susurró, disfrutando del gemido que escapó de la garganta de Blaine cuando se los bajó ligeramente.

Kurt permaneció en silencio, con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras echaba una mirada al miembro de Blaine, duro y rígido contra su cuerpo, enrojecido de deseo, con una pequeña gota de líquido preseminal formándose en la cabeza. Tomando nuevamente su mano, Blaine lo guió primero hasta sus muslos sólidos y firmes cubiertos de vello oscuro. Kurt se movió hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas, pasando suavemente ambas manos hacia arriba en sus muslos, maravillándose de lo viril y firme que era Blaine bajo su toque. Sus pulgares llegaron hasta los testículos de Blaine y los empujó suavemente, Blaine emitió un suave gemido ante esa sensación. Y entonces Kurt lo tomó en su mano, tragando nerviosamente mientras sentía el peso y la circunferencia en su palma. Blaine cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de Kurt y empezó a frotar suavemente, cerrando los ojos, recostado en la almohada.

— Oh mierda, es tan bueno, —exhaló mientras Kurt pasaba su pulgar por el líquido preseminal, embarrándolo en toda su extensión y moviendo sus manos un poco más rápido. Blaine lo dejó hacer, deseando sentir la mano de Kurt en él y nada más. Era un poco rudo y sin experiencia, pero era Kurt. Kurt deshaciéndolo más rápido que nunca, más rápido que cuando él se masturbaba.— Dios santo, Kurt... No puedo... no voy a aguantar, —gimió, y luego se vino duro. Espesos hilos blancos escurrían sobre la mano de Kurt, quien miraba con total asombro hasta que Blaine tiró de él en un húmedo beso.

— Santo puto infierno, —respiró contra los labios de Kurt.— En serio. Eres jodidamente asombroso.

— Y tu boca es muy soez, —lo amonestó Kurt, pero se esforzó por ocultar su placer ante las palabras de Blaine. Se ducharon rápidamente, Kurt debatiéndose entre seguir o no a Blaine a su propia ducha, pero los nervios le ganaron y terminó usando el baño para las visitas. Blaine galantemente fue hasta el auto usando sólo una toalla, para traer la mochila de Kurt, luego preparó el desayuno después de vestirse. Kurt sonrió cuando entró a la cocina y vio los waffles con el jarabe de frutas, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y acariciando su cuello.

— Te amo, —dijo lleno de orgullo.— Desearía poder quedarme así para siempre.

— Si, pero ¿quién tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a nuestros padres a almorzar? —bromeó Blaine.— Ven, desayunemos. Ya debemos tener demasiado apetito.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor, Kurt pensó para sí cuando pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana entrelazados en el sofá con el pretexto de ver la TV, pero en realidad compartiendo suaves besos. Sus manos ya no estaba temerosas -o al menos no mucho- y Kurt se sentía cómodo con los dedos de Blaine acariciando su espalda mientras él descansaba su mano bajo la playera de Blaine en su pecho. Idílico. Hasta que faltó una hora para que todo el mundo llegara, y Blaine a regañadientes se concentró en ir a preparar la comida. Kurt lo siguió, feliz de ayudarlo con la esperanza de que esto lo distrajera. Notando su angustia, Blaine se movió detrás de él, colocó el cuchillo que estaba usando en la encimera y lo acogió en sus brazos.

— Sabes que te van a adorar, ¿verdad?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

— Lo harán. Porque eres totalmente adorable.

— Tengo dieciséis años. Probablemente ellos esperan que hayas conocido a alguien con quien querrás casarte y tener hijos. No a mi.

— ¿Y quién dice que ese no eres tú? —dijo Blaine a manera de protesta.— Es mi vida y son mis cosas. No vivo para complacerlos, Kurt. Mis padres simplemente me dejan ser. Llegaron a estar más involucrados en mi vida cuando pasó lo de Luke, y fueron un gran apoyo, pero después retrocedieron nuevamente. Tengo una muy buena relación con ellos. Se sorprenderán por tu edad, supongo, pero nunca me dirían que termine contigo. Y ellos te amarán, lo sé.

— No escuché nada de eso, —murmuró Kurt, avergonzado.— Sólo escuché el primer enunciado y después todo pensamiento coherente se me perdió.

— ¿Te asusté?

— No, —dijo Kurt, pero de todos modos, se separó de los brazos de Blaine.

— Lo siento.

— No, está bien. En serio.

— No estaba hablando de este momento, —enfatizó Blaine.— Sólo estaba diciendo que un día tú podrías ser esa persona, en el futuro. Eso es todo.

— Pero entonces...

— ¿Qué?

— No importa, —dijo Kurt con un preciso movimiento de cabeza.— ¿Vamos a cocinar afuera o qué?

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que fue hermoso? ¡Blaine cuidando de Kurt fue lo mejor! (al menos para mi :P) ¿Se imaginan cómo se desarrollará el almuerzo con los padres de ambos? ¡Seguro Kurt debe estar muriendo de los nervios!_

_Pasando a otros asuntos... ¿vieron "The end of the Twerk" ayer? ¡Oh My God! Blaine bailando Twerk + Kurt sin camisa = Nelly hiperventilando y aún en shock. ¿Alguien ya recordó cómo respirar? Para que me digan cómo XD_

_Bueno ya. Es momento de mis agradecimientos. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, a los que la han puesto y me ha puesto entre sus favoritos y muy en especial, gracias totales a Klaineadiction, PameCrissColferette, Alice Anderson Paola, Monse de CrissColfer, Kitty, 07DaniDC, DCAndreaBA, fernimontecinos, Andre Luna, ValeAsencio, Valerie, monsetziita, Fioreeh-VCC, Aamorella, Vane, cimari, AlexaColfer, Melisa360, Youknowmycoffeeorder, Adriana11, lilimona, MicaGleek, iizacrissgleek y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews. Son lo mas!  
_

_Nos leemos el lunes :D  
¡Kisses Klainers!  
¡XOXO!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Burt y Carole llegaron primero, algo de lo que Kurt estuvo eternamente agradecido por la forma en que prácticamente se adhirió a su padre muy a pesar de Blaine, lo que significó que Burt empezara a dispararle miradas lúgubres casi de inmediato. Carole trató de aligerar la tension preguntando educadamente a Blaine si necesitaba ayuda con la comida y haciéndole cumplidos por su casa.

— Yo también ayudaré con la comida, después de todo es una barbacoa. —dijo Burt bruscamente, acercándose al plato.

Blaine estaba sin decir nada, más aún cuando Carole le pidió a Kurt que la acompañara a donde estaban las bebidas. Burt se quedó observando a Blaine cocinar los filetes hasta que se aseguró de que estuvieran solos en el interior, después se volteó hacia él.

— Okay. ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¡Nada! —gritó Blaine a la defensiva. —Juro que nada. La pasamos muy bien. Es solo que... creo que dije algo que lo asustó.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Estábamos hablando y Kurt mencionó algo relacionado conmigo, casarme, tener hijos, y yo le di a entender que quiero todo eso con él.

Burt suspiró pesadamente, tomó las pinzas de Blaine y empujándolo hacia un lado, comenzó a voltear los filetes.— Blaine, déjame preguntarte algo. Cuando tenías dieciséis años, ¿en qué pensabas?

— En fútbol y en porno, —dijo Blaine sin dudarlo.

Haciendo una pausa, Burt arqueó una ceja.— Deberías salir con Finn, —comentó con ironía, luego regresó a la parrilla.— Kurt quiere todo eso, amigo. Sé que así es. Él sabe que lo quiere, pero simplemente no creo que esté listo para tener eso claramente definido, ¿ya sabes? Es un futuro lejano para él. Vendrán muchas cosas para él de aquí a que eso pase, por lo que aún es un sueño lejano. Crecer es como... como si escalaras una montaña. Empiezas en la base, y cada paso es nuevo y excitante. Hay puntos en los que todo se estabiliza, donde puedes detenerte y admirar la vista. Pero también están las partes difíciles, donde tienes que cavar y aferrarte con fuerza. Pero en todo momento estás apuntando hacia esa cumbre, esa cima, y lo mejor de todo es que no puedes verla porque todavía está en las nubes. Pero tú sabes que está ahí, y sabes que cuando llegues, va a ser maravilloso, y la vista será tan impresionante y espectacular que simplemente te querrás quedar ahí para siempre.

Blaine permaneció en silencio, mudo ante la significativa perspectiva del hombre de la gorra de beisbol que ahora estaba asando el pollo, reduciéndolo a restos ennegrecidos.

— Cosa que no será posible, por supuesto, —continuó sin rodeos.— Con el tiempo empiezas a descender por el otro lado, hasta que estás de vuelta en la base, después te desvaneces en el horizonte- lo que sería la muerte.

— Oh.

—Pero esa cima... representa diferentes cosas para cada uno de nosotros. Para mi, fueron esos siete años con Kurt y su madre. Después viajé solo por un tiempo, pero tuve la suerte de haber encontrado una nueva compañera de viaje para el descenso. Tú bien pudiste haber encontrado ya al chico con el que quieres llegar a la cumbre. Pero justo ahora, él todavía está admirando los verdes retoños. Así que por ahora sólo tienes que descansar un rato, disfrutar la vista, y muy pronto él va a estar a tu lado.

— Wow, —dijo Blaine dejando escapar un silbido.— Qué profundo. Gracias Burt, —dijo palmeando su hombro.

— Cuando quieras, amigo. Ahora ve a disculparte con mi muchacho antes de que te de una patada en el trasero.

Carole se disculpó cuando Blaine entró a la cocina, y caminando hacia Kurt, tomó la jarra de agua helada de sus manos y la puso sobre la mesa. Acercándolo suavemente hacia él, Blaine cargó a Kurt para sentarlo en la encimera, luego dio unos pasos hasta situarse entre sus piernas.

— Lo siento, —dijo Blaine, y eso era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba escuchar antes de jalarlo contra él, adorando la forma en que su cabeza descansaba en su pecho y sus brazos instantáneamente rodeaban sus caderas.

— Está bien, —respondió Kurt, inclinándose para besar su cabello.— Me exalté por nada. Lo que dijiste fue muy dulce, y sé que estabas tratando de tranquilizarme.

— Sí, pero aún así. No debí haber dicho eso. Sé que no estamos listos para pensar en nada de eso todavía. Fue solo un comentario casual, pero fue demasiado.

— Tal vez seamos todo aquello, —meditó Kurt, levantando la cara de Blaine para mirarlo.— Pero es muy pronto. Sé que te amo. ¿Por ahora, puede ser suficiente?

— Siempre será suficiente para mi saber eso, —Blaine sonrió.— ¿Puedo invitarte a salir el Miércoles?

— Ugh. No puedo. Tengo que estudiar para un examen de Historia.

— ¿Puedo ir a ayudarte?

— No querrás hacer eso. Ya pasaste por todo aquello.

— Pero tú no. Además, soy bueno en historia. 'En 1942, Colón navegó por el océano azul' y todo eso.

— Eres un bobo, —dijo Kurt cariñosamente.— Un bobo a quien amo mucho, y que claramente necesita clases de historia. Así que sí, ve a mi casa el Miércoles. Sin embargo, tendremos que quedarnos en la cocina.

— No me importa, —dijo Blaine, levantando su rostro hasta susurrar contra sus labios.— Nos podemos llamar por teléfono a la hora de dormir si queremos.

— Hmmm, me gusta la idea, —Susurró Kurt de vuelta, después unieron sus labios. La boca de Blaine se abrió más ante el toque de Kurt mientras se maravillaba de lo mucho que adoraba besar a este niño.

— ¡Bájalo, Anderson!, —llegó el grito de Burt.

— ¡Por todos los Dioses! — gimió Blaine.— ¿Cómo puede siquiera vernos? Ese hombre es irreal.

— ¿Me llamas esta noche? —preguntó Kurt cuando saltó de la encimera.

— Oh sí. —Se acercó para otro beso, pero el sonido de la puerta frontal abriéndose los hizo separarse.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¡En la cocina, mamá! —respondió, después tomó la mano de Kurt y lo acercó más hacia su costado.— No te preocupes, —dijo amablemente, pero pudo percibir que los ojos de Kurt se agrandaban y que tragaba repetidamente.

— Blaine, mi amor, traje ensalada, —dijo su madre mientras entraba a la cocina.— Sé que no sueles acordarte de los vegetales, y se me figuró que estarías ocupado y... ¡Oh! —Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Blaine de pie lleno de orgullo, del brazo de un muy nervioso Kurt.— Hola cariño,— sonrió. Su padre la siguió, y saludó con la cabeza, dejando varios tazones sobre la encimera.

— Uh... mamá, papá, —empezó Blaine nervioso.— Él es Kurt. —Volteando para verlo, todos los nervios se desvanecieron y no pudo evitar sonreírle a su perfecto novio.— Kurt, ellos son mis padres, Sara y Mike.

— Encantado de conocerlos, —dijo Kurt, maldiciendo en silencio a su voz por elevarse en un tono tan agudo.

— Igualmente, —dijo Mike, sacudiendo su mano firmemente.— Blaine no deja de hablarnos del increíble joven con el que está saliendo, así que es agradable finalmente ponerle un rostro al nombre.

Sara le sonrió cálidamente.— ¿Tus padres están aquí también?

— Uh... mi papá. Sí. Y su pareja. Están en el jardín.

— Burt se ha hecho cargo de la barbacoa, —protestó Blaine.— Vamos a saludarlos.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas, la comida servida y no fue sino hasta que todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa, que Kurt fue cuestionado. Él sabía que esto llegaría, por supuesto, pero eso no le impidió encontrar la mano de Blaine bajo la mesa y apretarla con firmeza.

— Entonces, Kurt,— preguntó Sara alegremente.— ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Estás en la universidad?

— Un, no. —empezó a decir, ruborizándose.— Estoy um... todavía en la secundaria. Soy estudiante de segundo año en McKinley High, en Lima.

Los ojos de Sara se abrieron como platos, y Mike inequívocamente se atragantó con su bebida, pero ambos se recuperaron rápidamente.

— Dios mío, es... wow. Okay. —dijo Mike.— Entonces uh... ¿Te agrada la escuela? Yo personalmente odié cada segundo, no podía esperar para irme,— dijo con una amable sonrisa, y así fue. La conversación fluyó de manera fácil y natural, los Anderson escucharon alegremente hablar a Kurt tímidamente sobre el club Glee y sus esperanzas de entrar a NYADA. Preguntaron educadamente sobre la salud de Burt y después Carole preguntó más sobre su familia.

— Cooper es más grande, —le dijo Sara a Carole.— Va a cumplir cuarenta y uno la próxima semana, y luego los gemelos cumplirán once años en Julio. Lo que me recuerda Blaine, ¿Vas a ir a Los Ángeles para sus cumpleaños?

— No lo sé. Um... Burt, iba a preguntarle acerca de esto. De verdad me encantaría que Kurt conociera a mi hermano, ¿Podría posiblemente llevármelo por unos días?

— No.

— ¿Por favor?

— No.

— Burt, —lo amonestó Carole con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia los Anderson.

— Anoche lo dejó quedarse a dormir, —intentó Blaine.

— ¿Y? Tú me dijiste que nada pasaría. Sin embargo, cada que se inclina sobre mi para alcanzar la ensalada, su cuello me dice una historia muy diferente. —Kurt levantó un poco más el cuello de su camisa y se sonrojó profundamente.— No vas a pasar una semana completa encerrado con él en la habitación de algún hotel, Blaine. Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar.

— Um... si de algo sirve, nosotros también vamos a ir, —dijo Sara gentilmente.— Estaríamos felices de hacernos responsables de Kurt. Y nos quedaríamos con Cooper y su familia, por lo que dudo... um... nada va... —fue diciendo sin convicción, claramente avergonzada e incómoda de hablar de la vida sexual de su hijo adulto y este niño.

Burt masticó su comida por un segundo, pensando.— Si te digo que deberán tener habitaciones separadas, ¿te apegarás a eso? —le preguntó a Blaine.

— Sí. Si eso es lo que quiere.

— ¡De ninguna manera!, chilló Kurt.— Escuchaste a la Sra. Anderson. Nos estaríamos quedando como invitados en la casa de su hermano. ¿Qué crees que Blaine y yo vamos a hacer? ¿Jugar poker de prendas en el comedor? Por Dios, papá. Tienes que mostrar un poco de confianza. —Instalándose en su silla, con las mejillas de un rojo furioso, murmuró una disculpa a los invitados mientras Blaine se esforzaba por relacionar a este Kurt con el chico normalmente tímido que se ruborizaba cada que se mencionaba la palabra "sexo."

— Cariño, creo que Sara y Mike han hecho una oferta muy amable, y pienso que es muy dulce que Blaine quiera que Kurt conozca a toda su familia. —dijo Carole con una suave caricia en su brazo.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que debo dejarlo ir? —se quejó Burt.

— Sí. Lo has dicho antes, te agrada que Kurt esté saliendo con Blaine porque sabes que sus intenciones son desde el corazón, y sabes que está seguro con él.

Se produjo un silencio, durante el que Burt pasaba su mirada de Blaine a su hijo y viceversa, luego resopló.— Okay, pero se comportan, —dijo señalando con un dedo a Blaine.— Sara, Mike, no me malinterpreten. Me agrada su hijo, es un buen muchacho y tengo la esperanza de que se quedará. Pero el hecho está en que es quince años más grande que mi hijo, y justo ahora es una diferencia muy grande.

— Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Mike, asintiendo.— Y lo sé por la diferencia de edades entre Cooper y Blaine, que algunas veces parecerá no ser mucha y otras se sentirá como el abismo más profundo. Pero también puedo decir que nunca había visto a Blaine así de feliz, o así de firme. Es un niño diferente desde que está con Kurt. Su hijo ha sacado lo mejor de él.

— Gracias, es un gran cumplido, —dijo Burt con una sonrisa, y la conversación giró en torno a Kurt y a Blaine mientras ambos se sonreían alegremente, Kurt tratando de reprimir una risita.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo? —susurró Blaine.

— Tu papá llamándote niño. Es gracioso.

— Es vergonzoso.

— Es lindo, —bromeó Kurt, —Pequeño Blainey.

— ¡Basta! —le dijo Blaine al oído.— O me veré obligado a enseñarte qué tan viril puedo ser.

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y recogió algunos platos, diciéndole a Blaine con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez en la cocina, colocó los platos sobre la encimera y rápidamente arrastró a su novio por el corredor hasta la sala de música.

— Entonces enséñame, —susurró Kurt, tirando de su camisa hasta sacarla de los vaqueros y pasando los dedos por el pecho de Blaine.

— ¡Dios santo, Kurt! —se quejó Blaine, aunque no pudo evitar gemir y empujarlo contra la pared cuando sintió sus dientes y su lengua por todo el cuello.— ¡No quise decir que justo ahora! Oh, mierda, Eres una tentación, Kurt Hummel. Con T... ¡oh!... mayúscula. ¿Qué pasó con...? Las manos sobre el cinturón, Kurt... ¿Qué pasó con mi niño inocente? —movió las manos de Kurt nuevamente, pero otra vez, encontraron el camino hacia el -ahora endurecido- bulto en los vaqueros de Blaine. Lo acarició fuertemente, pero justo cuando Blaine estaba pensando en regresarle el favor, Kurt se detuvo.

— Hasta la próxima vez, —susurró, entonces jaló a Blaine y lo besó de manera obscena y luego caminó hacia el jardín, dejando a Blane lidiando con su entrepierna y tratando desesperadamente de bloquear el sonido de la risa de Kurt flotando a través de la ventana abierta.

...

— ¿Qué te pasó hoy, Kurt? —le preguntó por teléfono esa noche.— Eras como alguien diferente.

— No lo sé. Creo... que por un lado me sentí aliviado, tus padres fueron muy lindos y todo salió mejor de lo que había esperado. Y por otro lado, está el hecho de que lo hicimos, hemos roto ese tabú personal que tenía y... simplemente quiero más. Más de ti, más de nosotros. Preferiblemente desnudos.

— Oh, Dios.

— ¿Tú no quieres?

— No, —respondió con voz ronca.— ¡Digo, si! Dios, sí. Yo... sólo llamé para ver cómo te sentías respecto a la escuela mañana, —Blaine se aclaró la garganta y continuó.— Sé que hice las cosas difíciles para ti.

— De hecho, me siento bien.— respondió Kurt con confianza.— Sólo quedan tres semanas para que acabe el semestre, he tenido una semana fantástica, ¿y sabes qué? Hagan lo que hagan, o digan lo que digan, te tengo a ti. Tengo más de lo que ellos alguna vez tendrán.

— Siempre y cuando estés bien.

— Lo estoy, —reafirmó Kurt. Deslizándose bajo las cobijas, dejó que un suave suspiro escapara de sus labios mientras se recostaba contra la almohada, permitiendo que una mano trazara perezosamente patrones sobre su estómago.— ¿Blaine? —dijo en un tono no tan inocente, lo que hizo que la sangre de Blaine corriera inmediatamente hacia el sur.

— ¿Mmm-hmm?

— Dime qué es lo que quieres que hagamos la próxima vez que estemos juntos, —susurró Kurt, pasando una mano sobre el bulto que estaba creciendo en el pantalón de su pijama.

— Te quiero desnudo y recostado encima de mi, —dijo Blaine sin pensarlo dos veces.— Quiero sentirte completamente contra mi.

— Sí, —dijo Kurt emitiendo otro suave jadeo.

— Y quiero ver tu cara mientras te vienes en mi puño.

— Blaine...

— Tócate, Kurt.

— Eso hago.

— Mierda... yo también.

Kurt alcanzó la loción que había escondido en el cajón después de la primera vez, luego rápidamente empujó su pantalón hasta los tobillos, gimiendo cuando se agarró con una mano.— Oh Dios, Blaine... desearía que estuvieras aquí justo ahora.

— Dime qué estás haciendo.

— M-me estoy tocando, —tartamudeó.

— ¿Dónde?

— Ya sabes donde.

— Dilo, Kurt. —rogó Blaine entrecortadamente, acariciando su miembro más rápido mientras los gemidos y jadeos del niño se hacían más intensos.

— No puedo, —susurró.— Suena... estúpido. Tú dices cosas y suena sexy. Yo sueno tonto.

— Claro que no, Kurt, —dijo Blaine sin dudarlo.— suenas condenadamente caliente. Tu voz... me provoca cosas. Sobre todo cuando estás excitado.

— Mi pene, —dijo Kurt de pronto en la oscuridad de su habitación.— Estoy acariciando mi pene y deseando que fuera tu mano en lugar de la mía. Se siente tan bien, Blaine... pero sé que se sentirá mucho mejor cuando seas tú.

— Sí, —gimió Blaine.— Oh sí, Kurt. Quiero hacerte eso tan desesperadamente... quiero sentir tu semen goteando entre mis dedos.

—Mierda, —exhaló Kurt, arqueándose en la cama mientras se cogía con su mano.— Sí, Blaine... quiero... muchísimo.

— ¿Te vas a venir para mi? —gruñó Blaine.— Déjame escucharte venirte, niño precioso.

— Mierda, —lloriqueó Kurt, después mordió sus nudillos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Podía escuchar la respiración jadeante y entrecortada de Blaine y el ocasional gemido escapando de sus labios. Entonces lo pudo imaginar, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, ese precioso y duro miembro en su mano, y fue todo lo que necesitó. Gimió deliciosamente fuerte cuando se vino, Blaine incitándolo en todo momento hasta que terminó, dejándose caer en la cama mientras escuchaba a Blaine alcanzar su climax con un coro de improperios.

— Oh Dios mío, tu boca, —rió.— Siempre pareces tan impecable y organizado. Si tan sólo ellos supieran.

— No sé a cuales "ellos" te refieres. —rió Blaine mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento,— pero nadie más que tú conseguirá ver esta faceta mía. No puedo esperar hasta que tengamos un tiempo a solas nuevamente.

— Pronto.

— Eso espero, —dijo Blaine.— ¿Seguro que estás bien para la escuela mañana?

— No podría estar más relajado de lo que estoy justo ahora, —remarcó Kurt sarcásticamente y Blaine rió.

— Okay. Duerme un poco. Te llamaré mañana. Te amo.

— Yo también, viejito, —y Kurt se acurrucó feliz bajo las cobijas y dejó que el sueño lo reclamara.

* * *

_Blaine, ¡Qué lindos papis tienes!_

_Muchas gracias a youknowmycoffeeorder, candy Criss, kitty, fernimontecinos, Andre Luna, cimari, monsetziita, Anne, NaomiRomKB, Logan Martínez (bienvenido a esta historia :D), Klaineadiction, Valerie, Melisa360, DCAndreaBA, Aamorella, Fioreeh-VCC, darckel, patry, Alice Anderson Paola, AlexaColfer, lilimona, Gabriela Cruz y Adriana11 por sus fantásticos conmentarios. Ya les respondí de manera personal :D_

_Espero sus reviews :D Me alegran el día, en serio. Los espero con muchas ansias :)_

_Nos leemos el miércoles ;)  
Kisses Klainers  
XOXO_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Para el final de la semana, Kurt había dejado de mirar por encima de su hombro cada que caminaba por el corredor. Para el final de la segunda semana, ya no evitaba usar el baño de la escuela tampoco. Cualquier miedo que él había tenido relacionado con Karofsky y sus secuaces, se había disminuido con cada día que pasaba, ya que ellos simplemente lo ignoraban. Era como si para ellos, Kurt Hummel hubiera dejado de existir. Y él estaba feliz por ello. Prefería ser un don nadie a ser blanco de humillaciones y ridículos.

La única persona que realmente existía era Blaine. Blaine que lo miraba como si el sol brillara a través de él, como si fuera la persona más valiosa que jamás haya existido, algo que Blaine, por supuesto, aseguraba que era cierto. La última semana del semestre estaba llegando a su fin, y cuando Blaine acompañó a Kurt hasta su puerta después de cenar en Breadstix, Kurt finalmente se armó de valor para preguntarle algo.

— Mañana es mi último día de escuela.

— Hmm, lo sé, —dijo Blaine, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhalando profundamente.— Te tendré para mi solo todo el verano.

— Tienes trabajo.

— Ya sé. Y lo haré, pero aún así pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

— Um... Realmente no se cómo te sentirás respecto a esto pero... um... Rachel hará una fiesta mañana en su casa, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi cita.

— ¿Tu cita? Creí que era tu novio. —dijo Blaine confundido.

— Lo eres.

— Entonces por supuesto que iré contigo. Sin embargo será después de la noche acústica, si te parece bien.

— Está más que perfecto, —le dijo Kurt, claramente encantado.— No sabía si querrías...

— Está bien. Me dará la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a tus amigos. Digo, conozco a Finn pero...

— Gracias, —dijo Kurt, depositando un pequeño beso de agradecimiento en la comisura de sus labios.

— Cualquier cosa por ti. —dijo Blaine, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente cuando se disponía a hablar.— Es en serio, Kurt. No me des el discurso de "No lo merezco..." porque no es así. Te mereces todo de mi. Mañana en la mañana ve con Finn a la escuela, yo pasaré a recogerte después de clases.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ver a mi novio terminar su segundo año con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ¿okay?

— Okay, —aceptó Kurt sintiéndose mareado de amor por este hombre.— Ahora bésame rápido antes de que mi papá me grite que ya me meta.

...

Las puertas se abrieron y cientos de estudiantes de McKinley High emergieron del edificio, hablando con sus amigos, riendo, empujándose mientras la libertad del verano se apoderaba de ellos. Blaine esperaba pacientemente junto a su auto, buscando los ojos azules que sabía que lo encontrarían tan pronto como saliera. La oleada inicial se desvaneció un poco, y Blaine levantó la mano para saludar a Quinn, Mercedes y Sam. Estaba esperando a que Kurt saliera en cualquier momento, probablemente del brazo de Santana y Rachel, quien lo jalaría como si se tratara de una especie de mascota, pero en cambio pudo ver a Rachel avanzando con Finn, claramente molesta por algo. No quería interrumpir, pero ya casi no salían estudiantes, y su novio no aparecía.

— ¡Finn! —le llamó en voz alta. Corriendo hacia él, notó que Finn se apresuraba a llegar a su auto, pero Rachel lo trataba de detener con ojos suplicantes.— Hey, —resopló cuando logró llegar a él.— ¿Has visto a Kurt? Quedé de pasar por él.

— Uh... sí. Estará por aquí en un minuto o así, —dijo Finn torpemente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Blaine le preguntó a Rachel, quien se apresuró a secarse los ojos.

— En realidad no, —sorbió su nariz.— Dile, Finn.

— ¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Blaine, una sacudida nauseabunda en su estómago lo hizo entrar en pánico repentinamente.— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Uh... Kurt. Él uh...

— ¡Blaine! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Volteándose, Blaine vio a Santana totalmente furiosa de pie en la puerta haciéndole señas. Se giró nuevamente hacia Finn, quien miraba hacia el suelo, y a Rachel corriendo con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se trata de Kurt? —preguntó con total desesperación, su voz temblando de angustia mientras Santana lo urgía a que entrara.

— Ven conmigo. —Tomando su mano, corrió por el pasillo, deteniéndose fuera del baño de las chicas. Mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie los veía, le sonrió tristemente antes de empujar la puerta.— Él te necesita.

No lo vio en un principio cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, donde pudo ver una temblorosa figura hecha un ovillo bajo la fila de lavabos. Cayendo de rodillas, le tocó el brazo tentativamente.

— ¿Kurt?

— Vete, —susurró con voz apagada y llena de lágrimas. Blaine miró asustado a Santana mientras ella se arrodillaba junto a él.

— Kurt. Anda. Blaine está aquí. Deja que te lleve a casa. —Tocando su brazo suavemente, acarició su cabello con la otra mano, y Blaine se impresionó por la ternura que ella le mostraba a Kurt.— Por favor, Kurt. Míranos.

Blaine intentó sin lograrlo, reprimir un gemido de sorpresa cuando Kurt levantó su cara lentamente. Un ojo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón, con una contusión de color morado lívido alrededor. Una línea de sangre seca se extendía desde la comisura de sus labios hinchados, desapareciendo bajo su barbilla, y su nariz sangraba, aunque trataba de limpiarse rápidamente con un pañuelo desechable.

— Mi niño precioso, —gimió suavemente.— Oh, mi niño precioso. ¿Qué te han hecho? —Tomando tiernamente el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos, gentilmente descansó su frente contra la suya, después le dio un suave beso en su lado bueno, susurrando te amo's una y otra vez mientras trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas.

— Me atraparon, Blaine, —susurró Kurt con voz quebrada y ronca.— Me arrinconaron y me lastimaron.

— Lo sé bebé. Pero ya no más. No te volverán a hacer esto nunca más. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

— Di vuelta en la esquina justo antes de que Karofsky pudiera patearlo directo en el rostro, —dijo Santana en voz baja.— Él estaba en el suelo. Parece que esperaron hasta el último toque.

— Gracias, —dijo Blaine sinceramente.— Gracias por cuidar de él y por encontrarme. ¿Alguien más vio todo esto?

— Finn.

El nombre se quedó suspendido en el aire, mientras Kurt lloraba más fuerte en los brazos de Blaine. Mirando a Santana con incredulidad, Blaine tragó varias veces antes de hablar en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

— Ese idiota se quedó de pie en el corredor viendo como sus amigos atletas le sacaban la mierda a golpes a su hermano, —continuó Santana.— Rachel llegó y se puso histética, fueron sus gritos los que me llevaron hasta aquí. Le estaba rogando a Finn que hiciera algo pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó ahí viendo, así que le di a Karofsky una patada en las bolas y le dije a Finn que se quitara de mi camino.

— ¿No hizo nada? —repitió Blaine suavemente.

— No.

Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de poner a Kurt de pie cuidadosamente.— Vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

— No, —rogó Kurt.— Por favor no. Mi papá...

— No puedes ocultárselo, Kurt.

— ¿Me podría quedar contigo? —Intentó, pero podía ver la determinación en el rostro de Blaine.

— No. Él tiene que saberlo, y Carole tiene que solucionar la actitud de su hijo. Santana, ¿necesitas que te llevemos?

— No, estoy bien, pero te ayudaré a llevar a Kurt hasta el auto.

Caminaron en silencio con Kurt entre ellos, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y de Santana, apoyándose fuertemente en ellos. Blaine notó que parecía tener dolor en sus costillas otra vez, e hizo una nota mental para revisarlo cuando llegaran a casa. Santana ayudó a Kurt a entrar al auto, después envolvió a Blaine en un sorpresivo abrazo.

— Me alegra saber que te tiene. A pesar de que eres anormalmente pequeño para ser un adulto, —dijo sobre su hombro. Se alejó con una sonrisa.— Kurt tiene mi número. Llámame para hacerme saber cómo está.

Blaine asintió y le agradeció, después condujo la corta distancia hasta la casa de Kurt, pensando en todo el camino. El auto de Finn no estaba estacionado cuando llegaron a casa, un hecho que Blaine agradeció mientras utilizaba la llave de Kurt para abrir la puerta y entrar en silencio. Cargó a Kurt con facilidad, quien no opuso resistencia, y lo llevó hasta su habitación, poniéndolo en la cama, en la que se dejó caer lleno de cansancio sobre las almohadas.

— Necesitamos asearte, —murmuró Blaine en su cabello mientras depositaba ahí besos tranquilizadores.

— Quiero dormir.

— Lo sé, pero tu papá llegará pronto y si no te lavas al menos la cara, se verá mucho peor.

— Okay, —asintió Kurt, arrastrándose a regañadientes.

— ¿Puedo bañarte? Eso podría hacerte sentir un poco mejor; al menos aliviará un poco el dolor en tus costillas.

— Mis costillas están bien, —dijo Kurt, pero su jadeo de dolor cuando se levantó, desmintió sus palabras.

— No lo están. —Blaine caminó hasta el baño y abrió las llaves. Kurt se quedó de pie en la puerta aún a pesar de que había espacio suficiente, reacio a moverse o a hacer contacto visual. Blaine fue hacia él, pasando sus manos suavemente por sus brazos cruzados y besando su frente.— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es sólo que... —Kurt hizo una pausa, tratando de recomponerse, pero dos lágrimas rodaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas.— Yo nunca he estado... ya sabes... desnudo frente a ti. Y no quiero que la primera vez sea a causa de esto. Quería que fuera... cuando nosotros...

Alzando su rostro suavemente, Blaine besó esos hinchados y doloridos labios lo más dulce que pudo, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo un poco cuando sintió que Kurt se relajaba bajo su toque. Se apartó un poco y probó el penentrante sabor de la sangre de Kurt en sus labios, pero el niño lucía mucho mejor por el amor que Blaine le daba a su alma.

— Entra, bajo las burbujas. Te daré cinco minutos, después vendré y te lavaré la espalda y luego me volveré a salir.

— Gracias, —susurro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Blaine fue, como siempre, un caballero mientras bañaba tiernamente a Kurt, utilizando una toallita para verter agua caliente sobre su piel dolorida y magullada, besando sus hombros suavemente antes de salir del baño una vez más, donde se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta y enterró la palma de sus manos en sus ojos para detener las lágrimas que ya se desbordaban. Escuchó el sonido de fuertes pasos que bajaban por la escalera y se enderezó, esperando confrontar a Burt y listo para explicarle por qué Kurt estaba en el baño, pero fue Finn quien apareció, echando una mirada a Blaine, girando sobre sus talones y huyendo.

— ¡Oh no, no te irás! —gritó Blaine, corriendo por las escaleras detrás de él y atrapándolo en el pasillo, donde instantaneamente lo clavó a la pared.— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Tú, ignorante de mierda!

— No empieces conmigo, Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Finn con cautela.— Ya Rachel me dejó, y me siento mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¡En serio!

— ¿Qué podías hacer? —gritó Blaine, con el rostro lívido de coraje.— Pudiste haberlos detenido, pudiste haber ido a buscar a algún profesor, pudiste haberlos hecho a un lado, tomado a Kurt y huido de ahí con él. ¡Pudiste haber defendido a tu hermano!

— ¡Ellos se habrían puesto en mi contra!

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Pensaste que era mejor quedarte parado ahí viendo cómo lo golpeaban? Si no hubiera sido por Santana, todo habría resultado mucho peor. Gracias a Dios que ella sí tuvo los huevos para hacer algo. ¡Él es tu hermano, Finn!

— Pero en realidad no lo es, ¿o sí? —gruñó Finn, y empujó a Blaine fuertemente y se liberó de su agarre.— Él es sólo el hijo del tipo que sale con mi mamá, y ahora repentinamente todo el mundo dice que somos hermanos y que somos una familia, pero ¿adivina qué? Yo no pedí esto, yo no pedí nada de esto. Estaba bien cuando éramos sólo mi mamá y yo. No los necesitamos.

— Era tu amigo antes de todo esto. Fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para lanzarme el discurso del cuidadoso hermano sobreprotector cuando él y yo empezamos a salir. Pensé que era ducle que él tuviera a alguien como tú. Claramente me equivoqué.

— Él no era mi amigo. No en realidad. Estábamos juntos en Glee y eso era todo. Lo ignoraba el resto del tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Oh, vamos! —gritó Finn exasperado.— Lo has visto. Todo el mundo puede ver a una milla de distancia que él es gay. Se viste extraño, camina gracioso y habla como niña. Él... —Finn se calló de inmediato cuando fue clavado contra la pared una vez más, con un brazo presionando su garganta mientras Blaine lo miraba con una cara llena de desprecio.

— NUNCA te atrevas a volverle a decir a mi novio niña o a insultarlo de alguna manera. Él es más hombre de lo que tú nunca podrás aspirar a ser. Él no se habría quedado al margen si se hubiera tratado de ti. De ninguna manera lo habría hecho. Cada quien es diferente, Finn. Simplemente estoy triste de que obviamente eres tan jodidamente inmaduro para darte cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es Kurt. Me alegra que Rachel te haya dejado, ella está claramente en otro nivel, que parece irreal.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —la voz de Burt estalló en el corredor.— ¡Blaine!

Blaine soltó a Finn de su agarre y se volvió hacia Burt, completamente erguido.— Hirieron a Kurt en la escuela, y Finn estuvo ahí y lo vio todo. Lo siento, pero nadie trata a mi novio de esa manera.

Burt hizo una pausa. Blaine podía verlo tratando de procesar esta información antes de dirigirse a ambos.— ¿Es verdad?

— Sí. —murmuró Finn.

— Ve y espérame en la cocina. Blaine, aprecio mucho el que estés enojado, pero eres un invitado en mi casa, la que también es casa de Finn. No vuelvas a comportarte de esta manera o estarás fuera. Llévame con mi niño.

Blaine asintió y lo llevó silenciosamente escaleras abajo para encontrar a Kurt vestido con pijama, con el cabello húmedo y acurrucado en su cama. Inmovil y lleno de incertidumbre, Blaine se quedó en la puerta, observando a Burt tomar asiento en la cama y examinando el rostro de Kurt antes de tomarlo en brazos sin decir palabra. No queriendo interrumpir, regresó escaleras arriba y se encontró con Finn sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

— Yo uh... creo que debería disculparme, —empezó a decir, sentándose en la silla opuesta. Se asustó un poco al notar los ojos rojos de Finn, y la forma en que se limpiaba la nariz con su manga.— Algunas veces olvido que hay una gran diferencia de edades aquí, y reconozco que cuando tenía dieciséis años, era un niño inseguro y asustado que luchaba por encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

— Está bien, —murmuró Finn.— Hiciste bien en gritarme. Lo que hice estuvo mal y me odio por ello. Me preocupo por él. Mucho. Es sólo que... es difícil, ¿ya sabes? Si lo defiendo como realmente quiero, entonces todo el mundo se pondrá en mi contra, diciendo que tengo un enamoramiento con él, diciéndome todos esos nombres que le han puesto a él.

— Lo sé. Y entiendo por qué no quieres enfrentarte a eso. Pero también creo que tal vez, en algunos años, querrás ser capaz de decir que lo ayudaste a sobrellevar todo esto, en lugar de tener que admitir que trataste de ignorarlo en nombre de tu popularidad.

— ¿Crees que mi mamá y Burt se casarán?

El repentino cambio de conversación, y el casi desesperado tono en la pregunta de Finn hizo a Blaine detenerse, pero finalmente asintió.— Creo que esa es una posibilidad muy real. Sí. ¿No quieres que eso pase?

Finn pasó una mano por su rostro, sorbiendo su nariz una vez mas.— Sí y no. Quiero que ella sea feliz, pero siento que somos nosotros los que hemos tenido que dar todo por ellos. Somos nosotros los que nos mudamos, es la fotografía de mi papá la que se retiró de las paredes. Soy yo quien tuvo que aprender a vivir con un tipo gay y ahora llamarlo hermano, soy yo quien perdió su estatus social sólo porque mi nombre está ahora relacionado con el de él, soy yo quien ha perdido a su novia.

— Entonces háblalo. —lo instó Blaine.— Diles cómo te sientes. ¿Pero sabes?, Kurt también ha tenido que adaptarse. No tiene nada que ver que sea gay, él también ha tenido que aprender a convivir con un nuevo hermano. Tú sabes por qué has perdido a tu novia, y no creo que debas culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo. Los dos tiene la oportunidad de una verdadera amistad, un enlace de por vida que podría ser mucho más profundo del que él tendrá con Rachel, o el que tú tendrás con Puck. Dense la oportunidad de conocerse en el verano, hagan un esfuerzo de pasar tiempo juntos lejos de los confines de la escuela, y del resto del club Glee. Creo que ambos se sorprenderán.

— Empezando con ambos trabajando en el taller todo el verano, —Burt entró sorpresivamente en la habitación.— He hablado con Kurt y él está de acuerdo, siempre y cuando yo todavía le de tiempo de estar con su anciano novio, —bromeó.— Está a punto de dormirse, preguntó si podías bajar a verlo.

— Oh. Um... okay, —dijo Blaine, riedo cuando escuchó a Burt gritarle.— ¡Con la puerta abierta! —después de haberse retirado.

— Hey, —susurró suavemente mientras se recostaba junto a un frágil, cansado, pero infinitamente más feliz Kurt.

— Hey. Mi papá hará que Finn y yo trabajemos juntos en el taller a lo largo de todo el verano, como una especie de unión.

— Lo sé. Me lo dijo. Y creo que es una gran idea. También creo que cuando regreses a tu último año, tu padre y tú deben reunirse con el director para discutir lo del acoso. Necesitas hacer énfasis en lo físico que se ha vuelto, Kurt. Antes de que te ocasionen un daño más severo.

— Tienes razón, lo sé. Gracias.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, felices de mirarse a los ojos, aunque los -cada vez peores- hematomas en el rostro de Kurt le provocaban a Blaine un vuelco en el estómago. Se dio cuenta que los párpados de Kurt empezaban a cerrarse, así que se inclinó para besarlo cuidadosamente en los labios.— Me tengo que ir. —susurró.

— No, no te vayas, —declaró Kurt.— Me quedaré despierto. ¿Podemos ir todavía a la fiesta de Rachel?

— Kurt, necesitas descansar. Y después los cuatro necesitan sentarse a platicar sobre esto. Habrá otras fiestas, otras citas para nosotros. Justo ahora tu familia y tú tienen que ser lo primero. Te llamaré mañana.

— Pero yo quería estar desnudo contigo, —espetó, haciendo a Blaine reír a carcajadas.

— Habrá otras oportunidades para eso también, mi niño precioso. Cuando no estés herido, cuando la puerta de tu habitación no esté abierta de par en par y cuando tu padre no esté al acecho en lo alto de las escaleras.

— ¿Pronto?

— Pronto. Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Hasta el fin.

— Yo también te amo. Eternamente.

* * *

_Owwwwwww... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿triste? :( Por primera vez... no se qué decir u_u  
_

_Mil gracias a Guest (¿quién eres?), ValeAsencio, Kitty, Adriana11, Valerie, NaomiRomKB, Klaineadiction, Fioreeh-VCC, Andre Luna, patry, DCAndreaBA, Logan Martínez, Aamorella, fernimontecinos, Alice Anderson Paola, darckel, AlexaColfer, cimari, Monse de CrissColfer, Melisa360, vane, monsetziita, lilimona y Gabriela Cruz por sus magníficos reviews :D_

_Nos leemos el viernes ;)  
¡Kisses Klainers!  
¡XOXO!_


End file.
